Hail Stones and Cockney Accents
by Beautifully Mad
Summary: When Hayley Samson came out of a police cell and into the dumping ground, she didn't know what to expect, but a certain cheeky boy with an unmistakable cockney accent was certainly not it. T for romance, violence and swearing. Liam/OC. COMPLETED! EXPLANATION OF LACK OF THE SEQUEL.
1. Cute Boys In Police Stations

Sighing, I closed my eyes, refusing to drown myself in the gloomy, ordered atmosphere of the all too familiar police station. The irritating ticking of the clock across the hall drilled into my skull, making me feel slightly nauseous. My eyes suddenly flashed open in immediate response to the sound of a door opening. Blinking rapidly in an effort to shake the dread from my body, I lifted my head, shaking my strawberry blonde hair from my face. Moaning in realisation of what was to come, I turned my piercing gaze to the figure that had entered the room. I expected to be greeted with the hard, unforgiving stare of a police officer, however a boy, who appeared to be of a similar age to me, stood there, grinning at me. He was quite handsome with golden brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a splash of freckles painted across his face in a perfect formation. Without a thought, I returned his cheeky grin, causing a look of achievement, which he made no attempt to hide, to splash across his face.

"So what ya here for?" He asked in an unmistakable cockney accent. For a moment I actually thought that he might care, but I should know: all boys are the same - trouble.

"Got in some shit, foster parents weren't too happy, waiting to be carted off to another hellhole of a care home," I replied expressionlessly, after all this was the norm for me.

"You're a care kid?" He asked - a look of genuine surprise plastered across his face.

"Yeah, so what? You got anything against care kids?" I retorted, anger seeping through my words - no one insults me and gets off lightly.

"No, of course not!" He exclaimed, "well, I can't really, seeing as I'm an ex-care kid."

"You got fostered?" I asked in surprise - he looked way out of the 'sweet little kid picture'.

"Nah, me brother tracked me down. He works here ya see?" He explained, "I'm Liam by the way, Liam O'Donovan."

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "Hayley Samson."

"Nice ta meet ya Hayley," Liam said, grinning his enormous 'Cheshire cat' grin at me, "you been in care long?"

"Only a couple of years now, my mum died giving birth to my brother then my dad drank himself dead. What about you?" I replied, shivering a little as I let myself fall back into the enormous hole that was my life.

"All my life," he began, releasing a sigh filled with anxiety which seemed so out of place emerging from his cheeky character, "mum left me outside a hospital," he tried to shrug off the memories but even from my seat a few meters from him, I could see it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry-" I began, in an attempted to comfort him, which was rudely interrupted as a voice called his name from the room behind him. He gave me nod, which from what I gathered translated as 'back in a minute', before exiting the room. I sat waiting, pondering on the events of my previous conversation and as to whether I could trust Liam. After all he was a care kid and care kids stuck together, right?

A few moments later another door opened, revealing a police officer and a middle aged, Jamaican woman. They walked over to me and I stood up sighing ad realisation hit me with its colossal tidal wave - damn you Liam O'Donovan! Since when did the police start using cute boys to stop people making a run for it?

"You must be Hayley, yeah?" The Jamaican woman asked and I nodded in answer, "I'm Gina, I'm gonna take you to Elm Tree House." Gina appeared to be okay - okay here having the meaning of not going to starve me to death.

"And don't try any of your usual tricks!" The police officer snapped, slashing through my confidence with her poison spiked words. I gave her a glare before grabbing my bag and heading off with Gina, but as my foot touched the gravel outside of the door, I couldn't help but look back, both physically and mentally at the conversation I'd had a few minutes before. As I left the building four words flashed across my mind - 'Damn you Liam O'Donovan'.


	2. Sharing With Elektra

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Throughout the long and dull car journey to my new home, Gina attempted to make conversation. She began explaining all the rules and starting off on the 'Don't worry it'll be fine speech', by which I had pulled myself into a daydream. I dreamt of the night she died - the night my mother died. It was all his fault! My stupid little brother ripped my life apart and now, here I am - being carted off to another hellhole, hopefully the last.

Strands of conversation and pointless sentences whizzed past my ears, until one little sentence missed and shot right into my earhole like a bullet.

"You'll be sharing with Elektra, yeah," Gina said, unintentionally releasing my inner demon - this was not going to be okay, "don't worry, she can be a bit moody, just stay out of her way and you'll be fine, yeah."

"How can I stay out of her way when we're sharing a room!" I snapped, this day could not get worse.

"Babes, it's only 'til we clean out Toby's old room, then you can stay in there," Gina explained, attempting to protect herself from the eruption of my inner volcano.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until the car parked on a gravel driveway outside of a large house, which I presumed would my 'home' for the next week or so until I made a run for it. After all, this place seemed pretty low security.

We got out of the car and I reluctantly followed Gina as she stepped inside. We were in a hallway with crappy little kid pictures surrounding the walls like moths to a light and a neat pile of coats and shoes in the corner. Gina flicked the light switch, emitting a homely glow of golden light into the otherwise dim hallway. She gestured to the pile of shies and I slipped out of my sky blue converses and followed Gina upstairs.

She knocked on a dark blue door displaying a graffitied on name - Elektra. I braced myself for whatever this place had to throw at me, expecting only the worst. A girl of a similar age to me opened the door, she had blue streaks in her chocolate brown hair and a 'don't mess with me' look fixed in her eyes.

"Elektra, this is Hayley, your roommate, yeah," Gina explained and I could tell she was praying that Elektra wouldn't snap.

Unfortunately, she did. "What and I don't get a say?" Elektra demanded, her temper rising quickly like an enraged tide, "Go shove her in with Carmen, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to share!"

"Look babes, I know it's not ideal but Lily needs to stay in Carmen's room for her respite care and nowhere else is big enough," Gina attempted to explain, a clear look of mental exhaustion on her face, Elektra just flashed off a moody glare, "It's only for few days, yeah. A week at most."

"No," Elektra bluntly snapped, her cold gaze interlocking with Gina's.

"Well, tough, cause you're going to have to," Gina snapped back, then turned to me with a kinder expression on her face, "I'll leave you to get settled in, yeah," then walked off, leaving me to deal with the wrath of Elektra.

"Look, I hate the idea of sharing as much as you do, but we are going have to cope for a few days, okay?" I said, attempting to stop myself being beaten up on my first day. She nodded with a face so blank I could not read a single expression.

A silence clutched Elektra's blue room as she sat at her desk writing what I presumed to be her diary, writing an entry of what I presumed to be a load of shit about me and I began laying out my bed and unpacking my clothes.

Slowly, I turned to my new roommate, "are we gonna halve the wardrobe then?" she bluntly nodded in response, not diverting her attention from her diary.

I opened the wooden black wardrobe and pushed her clothes carefully over to the left, before hanging up mine. Even though her eyes were fixed on her diary I could feel her glare sending a million daggers into me, pinning me down like an animal caught in a trap.

For a few minutes we managed to co-exist in our own tasks before Elektra asked the question - the question that no one wanted to answer, "So, why are you in care?"

Fear filled my veins as I looked over the consequences of each answer, I couldn't find that trust with her that I had with Liam. Maybe it was just the fact that I knew I wouldn't see him again.

After a few seconds, I decided on an answer, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

She nodded and let out an expressionless response, "okay." I couldn't tell if it was intended to be sarcastic or not, but I just hoped for the best, after all, it was all I had.

"Look, well I'm gonna get some sleep, so see you tomorrow," I said sighing and changed into a plain grey t-shirt and pale pink shorts before getting into my bed, attempting to get some sleep. There was no point making a run for it on the first night, everyone suspected you would so they were on high alert. I would wait until the care workers trusted me before I made my escape attempt.


	3. Introductions

**Thanks for reviewing.**

After actually managing to get some sleep, I was woken by the sound of yelling a couple of hours earlier than I would have preferred. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and glanced across at Elektra's bed - it was empty. I dismissed all the possible explanations and grabbed what seemed the only 'sensible' one - she was something to do with all the commotion. Drowsily, I pulled on my fluffy white dressing gown and shuffled into the hallway. I squinted as the light attacked my eyes, and slowly focused in on the fight before me. Elektra and a boy who appeared to be around around twelve with a brown afro were attacking each other in the middle of the hallway and from what I could tell, Elektra appeared to be winning.

Soon getting bored of the fight, I began to examine the other care kids. A boy of around thirteen with curly black hair stood rapidly scribbling down in a black notebook, I guessed he was 'reporting' the fight or something, a tanned girl of a similar age to notebook boy with black hair and a pink dressing gown was stood the closest to me, with a smaller girl with a golden ponytail dressed in bright blue beside her. Suddenly I was shoved to the side as a tall boy of fifteen with brown hair, pushed through the crowd and pulled afro boy back, gaining a sharp glare from Elektra.

"Did your mummy come to save you Tyler?" Elektra mocked, smirking at Tyler's reaction, "oh wait! Your mummy didn't want you so now Rick the prick has to come save you."

Tyler attempted to escape from Rick's grip, anger visibly flowing through his veins, "just fuck off Elektra." Rick snapped as if he was used to a daily bitch from Elektra.

The sound of running footsteps pounded into my head as Gina appeared. Elektra took one final lunge at Tyler while she could, but he dodged pushing her into a girl who appeared to be about nine with scruffy brown hair.

"Oi! Watch it!" The girl yelled, charging towards Elektra who easily pushed her back.

Gina headed in and pulled them apart, "Elektra, Jody stop it!" her booming voice slashed through the atmosphere, "so what happened?" she turned to Rick and Tyler, with a mean, no nonsense look fixed in her eye.

"She attacked me!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing at Elektra, directing Gina's devil glare to my roommate.

"He spilled water down me," Elektra retorted, gesturing to her soaked clothes, glaring at Tyler.

"It was an accident!" Tyler exclaimed, breaking free from Rick only to be caught by Gina.

"Tyler, Elektra, washing up duty for two weeks," Gina snapped, sighing and I could tell she hadn't got much sleep last night.

"What about her?" Elektra yelled, gesturing towards Jody, "she pushed me!"

"Only because you pushed her," Gina snapped, "anymore fighting and you'll be grounded for a week, yeah?" She glared at Elektra and Tyler, "breakfast's ready so come down when you're ready, yeah?"

As Gina turned around began walking back to the kitchen, Jody poked her tongue out at Elektra, enraging her even more, before sprinting off down to the kitchen, Elektra on her tail. The crowd of children headed after Gina and I tagged along.

Once we reached the kitchen, Gina noticed me and cleared her throat, "this is Hayley, she is going to be staying here now, be nice to her, yeah."

"Yeah, staying in my room," Elektra snapped, grabbing a piece from the middle of the table.

My cheeks turned a bright red as about ten pairs of eyes fixed on me. Nervously I sat down in a chair next to the smiley girl with a golden ponytail, after all she seemed nice enough.

"I'm Tee," she announced in an overly optimistic voice, which somewhat irritated me.

"Hi, I'm Carmen," the girl in pink, sat on her other said, explained and soon everyone had bombarded me with their names and way too much information for me to listen to, let alone remember.

I flashed a fake smile and nodded in the right places as they rambled on about nothing, until one sentence hit my ears with priority, "there was this boy who used to lived here called Liam O'Donovan, but now he lives with his brother, who's a police officer," Carmen's rumblings finally meant something to me.

"When did he leave?" I asked, praying that Carmen didn't drift back into the the black hole that is the topic of fashion.

Carmen seemed surprised at my choice of question, but answered it regardless, "oh about three months ago now. He said he'd keep in touch but we haven't heard from him since."

"Obviously thinks he's too good for a bunch of skanky care kids like you," Elektra said, sending her words in Frank's direction on purpose.

"Liam wouldn't do that," Frank said, defending his friend, but I felt as if he questioned it himself.

"Well he would have contacted you then," Elektra replied with a patronising tone in her voice, to which Frank had no reply, meaning the remainder of breakfast was spent in silence. During that silence I thought about Liam. Who did he think he was abandoning his friends like that?

A few painful minutes later, a balding man entered the room and broke the silence, releasing a chorus of 'Hi Mikes' from the children. I guessed he was another care worker and sighed - I couldn't wait to get out of this place.

Mike sat down near Gus and began to tuck into a bowl of cereal, as the children returned to their animated conversations.

"Mike," Elektra asked, a blatantly false sweet, innocent angel tone lingered in her voice, "can I go to town today?"

"No, definitely not!" Mike replied, "especially after what happened last time with that old lady." Mike's eyes flashed with disapproval as he fell back into his memories and Elektra glared at him with so much hate, I swear I could feel the daggers from her eyes whoosh past.

Breakfast soon finished and the kids went off to do what they fancied, most of the boys heading outside to play football, Elektra heading back to our room and the rest gathering in the lounge. Uncomfortable in this environment, I headed for the door, a walk would do me fine, knowing the area when you have the police on your tail is essential. As my hand touched the door knob, Mike appeared out of nowhere with a stern look in his eyes.

"I was just going out for walk," I explained, truthfully as well, however I knew he could sense that it wasn't the entire truth.

"Really? And you need to ask permission before you go off," Mike replied, doubt present in his words.

"So can I?" I asked, desperate to escape this hellhole.

"No, not with your record. You'll need to go with someone," Mike explained and I sighed in annoyance trudging up to my room, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed and I glanced over at Elektra - she was sat on her bed, listening to her MP3 player and I was suddenly reminded of her earlier conversation and a plan formed in my mind.

"Hey Elektra?" I said, waiting for her to remove her headphones, "you still wanna go to town?"


	4. Café In The Rain

**You will not believe how much I fan girled throughout writing this chapter. Please review, silent readers are evil and free cookies for reviewers! Feel free to suggest anything you would like to see in this story.**

"Meet me back here in an hour, okay?" Elektra asked, gesturing to the town square where we stood. I nodded in response and we went our separate ways.

Smiling up at the sky, I basked in my freedom, with not a clue to where anything in Newcastle was, I began to explore, I walked past romantic little coffee shops that emitted a delightful aroma which comforted me, past high street clothes shops, blaring out the latest tunes, through grotty alleyways covered with as much graffiti as litter and past historic churches and other buildings filled with parties of eager tourists and bored school children. My legs soon became tired of traversing the entirety of the city centre, so I decided to go into a little cafe that seemed just right - not filled with drunken bastards or overly affectionate couples. It was quite empty except for a couple of old ladies and a family of four sat by the windows enjoying tea together. Bad memories flooded my head and I blinked rapidly diverting my attention from the too happy family to the little old lady behind the counter reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

I tapped on the counter to alert the lady of my presence, she smiled up at me with twinkling blue eyes. These people were so at peace with the world I could say I was jealous, "What would you like, dearie?" she asked with a genuine smile which I instantly returned.

"A hot chocolate, please," I replied, reaching into the pocket of my red skinny jeans for a pound coin.

The lady switched on her coffee machine and began pressing buttons, "do you want marshmallows and cream with that?" she asked and I nodded, "are you here alone?" I suddenly panicked, jumping to conclusions, which she noticed and laughed, "I didn't mean it like that," she smiled at me, "no boyfriend, or friends then?"

"I just moved here," I explained, intentionally leaving out the fact that I was in care, "decided to check out the town," she nodded and put my hot chocolate on the counter. I placed my pound coin in her wrinkly palm, before grabbing my hot chocolate and sitting down at a table next to the windows, away from the other customers.

Rain began to fall from the heavens and dripped down the windows, pushing cold air into the cozy atmosphere of the cafe. Absentmindedly, I began to stir my hot chocolate, watching the toppings melt into the piping hot drink. Thoughts whizzed through my brain as I glanced at the family across the room, so jealous of what they took for granted - a smiling pregnant mother, a playful working father, a kind little girl and a cheeky little boy. The boy reminded me of my never living baby brother, even though it wasn't at all his fault, I needed someone to blame for ruining my life.

The sound of laughter outside pulled me from my thoughts, I glanced out into the rain and saw a group of four girls my age, holding shopping bags and messing around, they too were happy - I recognised Elektra as one of them and prayed they won't come in here. Relief flooded me as they walked on by, after all this didn't look like their type of place. I drifted away back to dream land and sipped my hot chocolate, unsuccessfully trying to slip into a world of temporary euphoria.

The ring of the bell at the door awakened me and my eyes flickered over to the customer - a boy around my age. Oh shit - Liam O'Donovan. I turned to the window in an effort to hide myself. Not daring to breathe too loudly, I listened as he ordered a hot chocolate in his familiar cockney accent, I tried my best to ignore the sound of his footsteps, until he sat on the chair opposite me and grinned at me. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't help grin back.

"Fancy seeing you 'ere," he said, a childish tone of accomplishment in his voice, which I couldn't help smirk at, "so they let ya out alone on ya first day?"

"Well," I began, glancing outside then back to Liam,"not exactly," I smirked, "this other girl wanted to go shopping, they let us go together."

"Clever," Liam replied grinning, I felt myself blushing as he complimented me, "how is it then?"

"Not the best," I began, venturing back into my memories, "I'm stuck sharing a room with the world's biggest bitch," the dad from the family turned around and gave us a glare, which we only giggled at, "well, only until they sort me out a room, but I'll be gone by then anyways."

Liam raised his eyebrows, "so ya a runaway then?"

"Yeah," I paused for a moment, drifting back to the police station, "let me guess, you too?"

"Yeah," he said grinning and reached across the table and stole one of my half melted marshmallows.

"Oi!" I said in mock anger, "you're supposed to be setting a good example, 'officer Liam'."

He smirked, "nah, got a criminal record longer than my penis," I laughed so hard it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"You dirty bastard," I mock scolded, gaining another disapproving glance from the dad.

"He probably fancies ya," Liam whispered, and we giggled for a good few minutes, "ya wanna leave 'fore we get kicked out?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we raced outside and down the road, until we finally stopped in the middle of the high street.

"It's raining," I exclaimed, shielding my hair with my arms.

Liam laughed, "well done Sherlock."

"No I mean, my hair will get soaked!" I exclaimed, gripping tightly onto his hand as I shivered in my t-shirt.

"Ya girls 're such wimps," he replied dragging me down another road, he stopped as he felt my freezing cold grip and took off his purple hoodie gave it to me. As I pulled it on I couldn't help smile as my nose filled with his scent, "look it's even got an 'ood, Miss Fuss-Pot."

If it was anyone else, I would have slapped them at least twenty times by now but with Liam, I couldn't help but laugh. I truly felt happy with him, nothing could burst my bubble.

Suddenly, I felt a rock collide with my head, "ow!" I exclaimed.

"Look, it's hailing, Hayley," Liam exclaimed, way too proud of his pathetic joke. I thought back about all the people I saw today, none of them were happier than I was right now.

Slowly, my eyes glanced at the clock, "Shit! I said I'd meet her ten minutes ago," I exclaimed.

"Look ere's me number, 'kay?" he said and wrote down his number on a scrap of paper, "call me."

"Maybe," I grinned and ran off back towards the town square.


	5. Peach And Honey

**Thanks for reading.**

**immortalmorgana: *gives cookie* Thanks for reviewing twice :)**

**annie: *gives cookie* Thank You.**

Panting heavily, I ran towards the town square and I glimpsed Elektra's impatient figure leaning against a bus stop, browsing through her MP3 player. As I ran up towards her, I realised I was still wearing Liam's hoodie - too late she'd spotted me, hopefully she didn't notice.

"What fucking time do you fucking call this?" Elektra snapped, pulling her earplugs from her ears, "we're gonna be fucking grounded!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realise how late it was," I began to explain, the last thing I needed was Elektra on my case.

Expected to be hit by hurricane Elektra, I was shocked by her rather civil response, "whatever, I suppose we're in it together now."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked, not exactly meaning to say it aloud, but Elektra just laughed, "I haven't seen my friends in months, so I kinda owe you one," she explained, "not that I like you or anything," she quickly added.

I smiled, but if Elektra hadn't killed me, Mike certainly will. Within a minute, the bus had arrived and we began the journey back to Elm Tree. We sat in silence for a few minutes - I was too busy thinking about Liam, his hoodie, his number, his accent.

"Who's hoodie is that?" She asked, noticing my change in appearance.

I gulped, desperately trying to make up a suitable excuse, however for once I decided on the truth, or at least part of it anyway, "it's a friend of mine's, it was raining, so I borrowed it. I was in such a rush I forgot to give it back."

She nodded and thought for a moment, "male friend?" glancing at my puzzled look, she added, "smells of aftershave. You might wanna do something about that before Mike smells it."

Nodding, I rummaged through my bag - no deodorant. I turned Elektra, "you got any deodorant?"

As she searched through her multiple shopping bags, I held my breath and as she retrieved a small, pink can, relief flooded my body, "you owe me for that," she said as she passed me the can.

I sprayed Liam's hoodie and passed her back the can, which she shook to guess how much I had used, then sniffed the hoodie, "you're good. Just good luck explaining to your 'friend' why his hoodie smells of," she began to read the can, "peach and honey."

I couldn't help smirking at my vision of Liam's reaction. Then I remembered his number, so I pulled out my IPhone and added him as a contact - I'd text him later (if Mike let me live that long).

As we got off the bus, Elektra handed me a shopping bag, "Mike's never gonna believe us if I'm the only one with shopping bags."

We walked into Elm Tree together, met by Mike's angry glare, "you're half an hour late!" He yelled and soon we had an audience.

"Sorry, we just lost track of time," I explained, my fingers crossed behind my back, looking nervously at Elektra who was biting her lip.

"You're grounded for a week," Mike snapped, glaring at Elektra, then at me.

"What?" Elektra yelled - hurricane Elektra had hit, "we only lost track of time!"

"Judging by your records that's probably not true," Mike snapped and Elektra opened her mouth to reply, "say anymore and I'll make it two!"

Elektra stormed upstairs, pushing through the crowd of care kids now gathered around us, I sighed and followed her. When I opened the door Elektra was sat at her desk writing her diary, I put the bag down next the wardrobe, amongst the others and pulled off Liam's hoodie. I sniffed it and smirked as the aroma of Elektra's deodorant entered my nostrils and hung it up carefully in my side of the wardrobe. Exhausted from the days events, I flopped back onto my bed and pulled out my mobile. I scrolled through my contacts and tapped on the name 'Liam O'Donovan', I stared at the empty message, unsure of what to write. After a few minutes of thinking, I sighed and tapped out a message.

_Hi liam its hayley got grounded & i still hav ur hoodie :S xxx_

I stared at the kisses for a few minutes, unsure whether to delete them or not, in the end I shrugged it off and tapped send. A few seconds later, my phone beeped, indicating the fact that he had replied, I found the message in my inbox and opened it.

_Oh well u free 2 go out next saturday then xxx_

My eyes widened as I glimpsed the kisses, I sighed - it's not like it meant anything after all. I quickly tapped back a response.

_Kk cya xxx_

Elektra left the room and I smiled, taking a deep breath, hoping to relax a little before dinner. As I blissfully closed my eyes, a shout forced them back open and I moaned and walked into the hallway to see what the commotion was. I stared in shock as Elektra stepped out from the toilet - covered in foam. I resisted the urge to laugh as she spotted Tyler - boy, he was in for it.

"What is going on here?" I turned around to see Gina standing a few meters away, rage dripping off her like sweat.

"Tyler booby trapped the toilet!" Elektra yelled, shaking foam from her hands.

"Tyler!" Gina yelled, but he had already raced off and Gina hurried after him, Elektra caught my eye and smirked.

"Hayley, I'm gonna get my own back on Tyler," Elektra said and looked to me, "you owe me one."

I nodded, "so what's the plan?"


	6. Sweet Revenge

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Linneagb: *hands cookie* Very 'insightful' review ;)**

**annie: *hands cookie* Thanks again for reviewing.**

I kept watch as Elektra balanced the bucket of milky mush on top of Tyler's door. She smiled deviously and turned towards me, I nodded and threw her a balloon filled the same mush.

I looked down the hallway and my eyes fixed on a figure walking up the stairs, "he's coming," I whispered to Elektra and we rushed upstairs, watching from above as Tyler neared the bucket. He pushed on his bedroom door, sending the contents of the bucket all over him.

"What the fuck?" he roared and we ducked down as his eyes drifted in our direction. Slamming his fist against the wall he began to storm downstairs. Elektra caught my eye and I nodded. We held our balloons out until the perfect moment when Tyler stood below us and we released our balloons almost at the same second and made a run for it before Tyler could pin the blame on us. We rushed into our bedroom and began laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Elektra exclaimed - if one thing made her happy it was revenge, "that was well worth it."

I nodded in agreement and lay back on my bed, flicking through songs on my IPhone until we were called for dinner.

I took a seat next Elektra and Carmen and began to tuck in to Gina's curry in silence. Gina's beady eyes scanned over us like a vulture searching for food to scavenge.

"So, then who gunged Tyler?" Gina snapped her eyes resting on Elektra for longer than she needed to, "nobody, huh? Well somebody had to do it," her eyes locking on to my roommate, "Elektra?"

"It wasn't me," Elektra began in her most sickly sweet innocent angel voice, "I'm sorry Gina, but I don't know who it was."

"She's lying," Tyler snapped, "of course it was her, she wanted to get me back for earlier," Gina glared at Elektra.

"Alright, alright, it was me," Elektra began in an extremely patronising tone, "now what terrible punishment will you give me?" She over-acted in mock distraught gaining a few laughs from the other kids.

"You're grounded for another week," Gina snapped, I glanced at Elektra wondering if she was going to drop me in it as well.

"Whatever," she snapped and left the table, storming off to presumably her room.

Throughout the rest of the meal I chatted with Carmen and Tee, even though their conversations were extremely stupid sometimes, I liked having someone to talk to.

When we had finished and I got up from the table Rick came over to me and waited until the others had cleared from the room before speaking.

"Who's hoodie was that?" He demanded, a stern look in his eye, which effortlessly saw past my fake expression of confusion, "the purple one you were wearing earlier."

"Why do you care?" I asked, trying to dodge the question - Rick was almost impossible to lie to.

"I know someone I haven't seen in a long time with a hoodie exactly like that," Rick explain, staring at me expressionlessly, "it's still in your room isn't it?"

"I'm not letting you in my room!" I retorted, my fear of being outfoxed was rising, "just fuck off," I snapped and pushed past Rick and into my room.

Elektra looked up as I stormed in flopped on my bed, "What's up?" she asked turning to face me.

"Rick's being a prick," I explained, grabbing my mobile and began to scan through my playlists.

"He's got quite good at that lately," Elektra added and I laughed.

"By the way, thanks for not grassing me up," I said, smiling at Elektra, "no offence, but to be honest, I thought you would've."

"If I'm anything, I'm not a grass," Elektra replied, "After all, you were doing me a favour, so I did kinda owe you," she added, "oh and your school uniform's over there," she gestured towards the clothes hanging on the door, "you'll probably want to make a few 'alterations' as it looks like bullshit at the moment."

"Too tired," I replied, "I'll sort it out in the morning," and changed into my pjs before pulling the duvet over my head and drifting to sleep.

I dreamt I was stuck in a dark hole I couldn't climb out of. A creature linger in the corner, making a blood curdling screeching noise every so often. I unsuccessfully attempted to pull myself out of the hole, but the farther I got the closer creature came to me and none of many attempts so far had been successful. The creature suddenly scurried towards me, I panicked trying to heave myself up, however I was chained the side of the hole. Another, louder scurrying sound slithered into my ears and millions of tiny scorpions and spiders scuttled down into the hole.

Suddenly I woke up in a pool of sweat, with tears flooding from my eyes. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone from the beside table, I squint as the bright light slashed through the darkness like a knife and focused in on the time - '3:38'. Three hours and twenty two minutes until I had to get up and go to this hellhole of a school.


	7. Uniform Alterations

**Thanks again for reviewing guys.**

**Linneagb: Thank you :) *gives cookie***

**AmAzEd: Thanks, I do think I go overly descriptive sometimes :S *gives cookie***

The monotone beeps of my alarm clock slashed through my dreams and pulled me back into the real world. Elektra slammed down on the stop button of the alarm and rolled drowsily onto the floor, let out a groan she banged her head on the wooden floor.

"Morning," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Morning," Elektra replied, attempting to drag herself up from the floor, "you coming to breakfast?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "don't feel like eating, gonna make a start on 'altering' that uniform."

Elektra nodded and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before heading downstairs. Yawning, I removed the uniform from the hanger and laid it across my bed. I pulled on the shirt and buttoned up all the buttons except the top one. I rolled sleeves up to my elbows and stared in disgust at the bleak, grey, knee-length skirt. An idea popped into my head and I rummaged through my clothes, retrieving a short, black pencil skirt. I pulled on a pair of faded black tights underneath the skirt and pulled the hideous green tie loosely around my neck. Smiling, I discarded the oversized blazer and replaced it with a black cardigan of mine.

Elektra returned to the room and glanced at my altered uniform, "looks good," I mumbled a thanks in response and slipped into my black slip-on shoes, before trailing downstairs.

The other kids gathered in the lounge watching Rick and Johnny play pool, I pushed through the others to have a glance - Rick appeared to be winning. As Johnny began to take his shot, Rick noticed my presence and smirked.

"Do you really think that they're going to let you wear that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows jokily.

"I'd like to see them try to stop me," I replied, perching myself on the edge of the pool table, a smiling at Rick.

"They'd try all right," Rick replied, taking his shot.

"Let them," I said, swinging my legs, "you won't catch me wearing that shit any day."

Gina walked into the lounge and gestured with her hand, "come on time for school, yeah?"

We trailed out of the house and into the mini-bus, I searched for Elektra, but Rick pulled me into the seat next him and smiled at me, I simply nodded in response and didn't listen to a word as he began to ramble on.

When we reached the school, Rick pointed me in the direction of the head's office, before heading off to his class. I pushed through the crowds until I found myself outside a door labeled with a plaque reading 'Head's Office'. Sighing I fell back into one of the chairs and waited until the a woman of about forty with a blonde bob called me in.

She drivelled on aimlessly about school rules and the like for a good ten painstaking minutes.

"You do realise you choice of clothing is not exactly appropriate for the school day?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Yeah, haven't got it yet," I mumbled, gazing out the window at the suddenly intriguing field.

"Make sure you do by next week," she scolded and directed me to my form room, which I went off to without a moments hesitation - anything was better than listening to her dwindle on.

After a few minutes of wondering down corridors and wishing I had listened to the directions I finally arrived at a door labeled with '11C', I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The teacher froze in her animated discussion at quite a comical position which I couldn't help smirking at.

"Eleven C, this is Hayley Samson - the new girl," great, 'the new girl' what a lovely title, "take a seat," she gestured to an empty seat next a smiling blonde girl, which I ignored and slithered into a seat alone towards the back of the classroom.

I scanned the class - great, no one I recognised, sighing I leaned back in my seat and dozed off, gazing out the window, lost in a daydream.

Mrs C's shout yanked me from my daydream at a million mph, I focused in on the commotion a boy stood leaning against the door frame, rolling his eyes whilst he was lectured about lateness, "Liam O'Donovan! Are you listening to me?" shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I was stuck in a class with Liam O'Donovan and knowing him, he would be occupying the empty seat besides me.

"Not a' all," he replied, smirking as the laughter erupted from the class, I simply raised my eyebrows.

"Detention!" Mrs C snapped, she didn't even bother with a lecture this time, she just gestured for him to sit down. Surprise, surprise, where did he chose to sit - next to me of course! Lovely, I was sat next to a boy who was almost certainly going to land me detention for the next month. As if I wasn't in enough trouble all ready.

**A/N: I need two OCs that will be twins, one girl and one boy, aged fifteen. They won't appear for quite a while, as I write this story in advance.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Any other traits you would like to see:**


	8. Annoying Nicknames

**Thanks again for reviewing. I'm still open for OCs, form on chapter seven.**

**AmAzEd: Oh lol. I feel stupid now :S loved your characters btw. *hands chocolate chip cookie***

**Linneagb: *hands cookie* Thanks yet againfor reviewing and pointing out a silly mistake :)**

**xox: *hands cookie* Thanks for the OCs and your review.**

"Fancy seeing you 'ere," Liam whispered, smirking at me, I simply rolled my eyes, which seemed to disappoint him, "what's up Hayley?" He asked, I turned my head away staring out of the window, "suit yerself..." he muttered.

I sighed, it was better if we weren't friends, no matter how nice he seemed he was trouble, after all he was just a boy.

We sat in silence for ten minutes whilst Mrs C drivelled on, "come on, Hayley," Liam sighed, now pleading, "what's up?" after he received no response he aimed for a joke, "I can't stand ta listen ta Miss Crappy anymore, ya dun't want me ta die do ya?"

I rolled my eyes, "might get me outta trouble."

"So ya 're alive," Liam replied, way too pleased with himself for that simple snarky comment, "though' Crappy 'ere had bored ya ta death for a momen' then. Since when did ya care 'bout gettin' in trouble? Last time I 'eard ya were on ya way outta 'ere," he smirked, "they brainwashed ya or somethin'?"

I smiled, looking him in the eye, "I'm never gonna get far if they expect it," I explained, "gotta gain their trust and you're not really helping."

He winked at me, "sorry it's not Liam the 'andy man," I rolled my eyes which only made him grin more, "I ain't going' anywhere though."

"Liam the annoying bastard," I said, smirking at his attempt at mock sadness, "yeah that sounds about right."

He shot me another look of mock disapproval, making me giggle loudly, which caught the attention of Miss Crappy.

"Care to share what's so funny, Miss Samson?" Miss Crappy snapped, sending daggers my way.

"Maybe you should ask, Liam," I said, smirking, "or if we're going all formal - Mr O'Donovan," I replied, grinning broadly.

She rolled her eyes and looked from me to Liam, "Detention!" she snapped, "it's really not your day is it, Mr O'Donovan?" She added.

"Nah, not 'eally, Miss," he added, smirking as if this sort of conversation was a daily thing for him.

Mrs C turned back to her lesson and Liam whispered into my ear so close I could feel his breath on my skin, "what 'appened ta stayin' outta trouble?"

I smirked at him and whispered back, "decided it wasn't really me," he winked, "you wouldn't shut up either," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy detention then," he grinned at me, "we be'er shut' up 'fore Crappy notices again," I nodded and we waited out the last two minutes of hell before break.

As soon as the bell rang, we raced out the classroom and onto the courtyard outside. We sat down on the dry grass, at the top of field, "so 'ow ya copin' with the world's biggest bitch?" Liam asked leaning back onto the grass, so only his arched knees stuck up.

"She isn't that bad really," I smiled and leaned back, copying Liam, "they've nearly finished with my room now, so it'll be nice to get some privacy."

"Privacy? In a care 'ome? Ya must be men'al," Liam added grinning, putting up his hand to shield the sun from his eyes.

"You can talk," I replied sarcastically, "Liam the mental patient."

"Aw," he exclaimed, "I liked Liam the annoying bastard," we grinned and his hand slithered into mine. I felt my heart racing at a million mph and and a butterfly garden being founded inside my stomach, "ya still got me 'oodie?"

I nodded, "what would have done with it? Given to a random hobo?" I asked smiling at him.

"Ya might' 'ave af'er all you are 'Moody Hayley'," he explained smirking, "good thing an' all, tha' was me favourite 'oodie."

"And you gave it to me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I didn' plan on yer runnin' off wi'h it," Liam said in mock-anger.

"I'll bring it tomorrow, 'kay?" I asked and he nodded, I remember the events of a breakfast a while ago and changed the subject, "I'm at Elm Tree House by the way, heard you used to live there."

"Yeah," he paused for a moment, dipping back down into memory abyss, "alrigh' there init?" He added.

I nodded and looked into his eyes, "Liam," I began and sat upwards to face me, "why didn't you ever talk to anyone there again?"

I saw an ashamed and disappointed look in his eye as he pondered for an answer, "didn' think anyone would care..." he mumbled.

"What about Frank? He was your best friend," I exclaimed, seeing the resent in her eyes I put my arm around his shoulders. He looked up at me with a smiled and returned the gesture.

"I can't 'urn up now can I?" Liam sighed, moving closer to me.

I nodded and leaned against him - content again.


	9. Clothing Pervert

**Thanks again for reading.**

**AmAzEd: Thanks :) *gives DOUBLE chocolate chip cookie***

I spent the rest of the day in euphoria - messing around with Liam. We had gathered up a shit load of detentions, but neither of us really gave a fuck. We walked out and I waved as Liam set off on his walk home and I attempted to find Elektra and the others.

After a few minutes of searching, I sound located the Elm Tree lot, leaning against a wall waiting for something - presumably me.

Rick smiled as he saw me coming over, "so you survived the first day then?" he asked, looked down at my clothes, "and kept the uniform?"

"That was the least of Mrs C's problems, to be honest," I explained as we began the journey home.

"Well I got a fucking detention for telling Ross Perverted Jones to fuck off," Elektra exclaimed, "Mr Crampton is such a bastard."

"I got three detentions," I said, smirking as the others stared in shock.

"What for?" Rick asked.

"Talking and messing around," I replied, "it's not exactly my fault - the lessons were as boring as hell."

"Mike and Gina aren't gonna be too happy," Rick added, "especially after the town thing."

"Oh well," I said and pushed the front door open. I ran upstairs before Mike and Gina had anytime to start on my case about the detentions and threw my bag into the corner, stuffing Liam's hoodie into it, ready for tomorrow.

A knock on the door, alerted me and I sunk into my bed, preparing for the worst, "come in." Gina came in and sat on the end of the bed.

"You messed up a bit at school today, babes," she sad and I nodded blankly, "just try better tomorrow, yeah?" she added, "your new room is ready now, Rick and Johnny are gonna help you move stuff, yeah. Just tell them where you want it."

Gina left the room and Rick and Johnny entered. I jumped up off my bed, "Hi, you wanna move the bed first?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Have we got much choice with you in charge?" Rick asked, making me laugh in a way that reminded me too much of Liam.

"Nope," I said, smiling and as they shifted the bed I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe in one hand, put my school bag over my shoulder and grabbed my phone, attempting to one-handed text to Liam.

_Yes finally got my own room :) xxx_

I followed Rick and Johnny to my new room which was painted white with wooden floorboards. The bed was pushed next to the window for escaping convenience and the wardrobe against the opposite wall, I put my phone down on the beside table and threw my bag into the corner and began to unpack my clothes. Johnny left as soon as he could, but Rick leant against the wall watching.

"No more purple hoodie then?" Rick asked and I turned to face him sighing.

"Is that why you offered to help? What are you, a clothing pervert?" I asked smiling, as my phone began to beep, I made an attempt to grab it, but Rick was quicker.

"Oi!" I snapped, "that's mine,"

He raised his eyebrows and I could tell he was reading my texts, "Liam. I should've known," Rick threw down my phone, before storming off - what the fuck was going on?

I picked up my phone from the floor and began to read the text.

_Gratz u wanna sneak out xxx_

Oh Rick, please tell me you aren't fucking grassing to Mike and Gina. Suddenly Elektra appeared at the doorway.

"Cool room," she said, "glad you're out of mine." we shared a laugh.

"Elektra," I began, "can you do me a favour?" she nodded, "Rick's just stormed out can you talk to him and find out what's up?"

"You had a break up with your boyfriend?" she said patronisingly.

"Rick isn't my boyfriend," I snapped, "really? Oh wait, hoodie guy from when we went to town," and she rushed off before I could argue against it.

I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my IPhone, listening to my Lily Allen playlist. No one disturbed me until dinner, which I liked, though I was eager to hear from Elektra about Rick. I slithered in a chair beside Carmen and opposite Elektra, who sat with Rick.

Carmen attempted to make conversation, asking me about my day, which Rick rudely answered for me, "she got three detentions."

Carmen looked at me in shock, "what for?"

"Talking and stuff..." I replied, trying to avoid Rick's dagger sending glare.

"With her boyfriend," Rick snapped, drifting his gaze over to Carmen to look for a reaction.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I don't have a boyfriend," but judging from the frozen glances and giggles that people sent me, no one believed that. I banged my fist down on the table and raced upstairs, into my room, pushing the wardrobe in front of the door behind me.

**A/N: I guess people aren't gonna submit anmore OCs and I really need to get on with writing that chapter, so I've picked AmAzEd's Grace Granger and xox's Alex, who will have the surname of Granger as well. They fit the plot line best, however sorry if your characters go 'out of character' as well they are planned to do some really bad stuff :)**


	10. Late Night Shenanigans

**Thanks for being awesome. I spent most of today rewriting half of the plot line, as I felt it was a little repetitive, don't worry guys these changes occur around Chapter 20.**

**Linneagb: *hands cookie* Thanks, I read the lastest chapter of Sisters In Arms btw, I feel so proud know I know it was Sunny xD**

**AmAzEd: *hands TRIPLE chocolate chip cookie* (do they even exist?) Your welcome :)**

**Louise: *hands cookie* Thank you!**

I was woken by a clattering sound in the middle of the night. My heartbeat increasing, I jumped out of bed and cautiously peered out the window. My body froze in shock - a darkened figure was climbing up my wall! My brain when into panic mode - oh shit, what the fuck do I do?

Guess what I did - the most stupidest thing ever, "what the fuck are you doing?" I called out, alerting this murder/rapist or whatever that I was there.

A pair of eyes looked up at me - chocolate brown. A grin grinned up at me - a Cheshire cat grin. A voice called out to me, "fancy seeing you 'ere," Liam O'Donovan - to be honest, I think I may have preferred the murdering rapist.

"My question still stands," I snapped, "what the fuck are you doing?"

Liam tutted in mock disapproval, "language," and began to shake his head sarcastically. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but laugh. He hoisted himself up the wall and perched on my window sill, tapping the spot next to him.

"No way am I sitting there," I exclaimed in shock, to whichever only smirked at, "what, Liam the suicide attempter?"

He grinned and looked up at me, "still chicken then?" he added jokily and I rolled my eyes, "oh an' I want me 'oodie back," I nodded and grabbed my school bag, rummaging through it - shit, it was gone.

Sheepishly, I turned to Liam, "someone's taken it," I stated, to which he chuckled.

"Who would wan' me smelly old 'oodie?" he said, grinning, then noticed my straight face, "what is it?"

"Yeah," I began, avoiding Liam's gaze, "it kinda smells like girl now..."

The look of surprise plastered across Liam's face was simply priceless, "what?"

I grinned and launched into my explanation of the bus journey and Elektra's deodorant, which caused him to raise his eyebrows, "befriendin' the enemy are ya now?"

I laughed and sent him a puzzled look, "how's she the enemy?"

He grinned, "we were always prankin' each other and shit she moved all my bedroom outside my tag perimeter once," he explained then too in my shocked expression, "yeah like I said criminal recor' longer than me penis," he paused difteing back to the previous topic, "ya got any clue who took me 'oodie?"

I nodded and turned to Liam, "Rick," he raised his eyebrows, "world's official clothing pervert," I explained, causing Liam to smirk, "he hasn't stopped bugging me about it since we came back from town."

Liam pulled himself into my bedroom and grinned, "so we're on a rescue mission then?"

Liam stood his back flat against the wall beside me as I gingerly knocked on Rick's door, there was no reply, so I repeated my actions, just to be one hundred percent sure. When I was certain Rick was asleep, I slowly pushed on the door, wincing and jumping back as a loud creak bounded through the air. After a few seconds of silence, Liam nodded at me and I returned to the door. Once I had made a suitable gap, I squeezed through, nodded at Liam and he did the same.

Rick was sprawled across his bed, letting out irritating snorting noise every few seconds. Liam crept over to the left side of the room and silently opened a cupboard. I began searching the right side. Soon, I found Liam's hoodie scrunched up in the corner of Rick's drawers. Whispering to catch Liam,s attention, I held the hoodie up like a trophy and we retreated from Rick's room.

Once we had returned to my room, Liam slid back into his seat on the window sill and gestured for me to do the same. Grinning, I discarded all concern for my personal safety and joined Liam.

He sniffed the hoodie and held it away from him in mock disgust, "suppose I'll just 'ave ta disinfect it later."

"Well, it's three in the morning and I wanna get some sleep," I began, pausing to yawn,"so in the nicest way possible... Shove off home."

He grinned broadly at me, displaying a look that somewhat annoyed me, "sorry no can do," he smirked, at my puzzled expression, "I'm coming back here."

I stared at him in disbelief, "Liam the mental patient - definitely," we giggled together and Liam hauled himself back into my bedroom, grabbing his backpack, which I noticed for the first time.

"Night, night," he whispered standing so close to me I could feel his breath, "I'm going to my old room," and as he turned to leave, a sudden urge forced him against I and pressed his lips gently on mine and ran out, before I had the chance to speak.


	11. A Grand Entrance

**Thanks again for being awesome!**

**Rhya: *hands cookie* Thanks, for your um... very 'insightful' review.**

**xox: Thanks! I try to update twice daily *hands cookie***

**Oh and to all you pesky silent readers - I know you're there! Give this story a review; you're missing out on all the free cookies!**

My dreams were filled with the events of last night. That kiss had been replayed at least a million times by the time my alarm clock dragged me into the day. Liam related thoughts flooded my head as I pulled on my school uniform (not that you could really call it that). Why did he kiss me? Did he mean it or was it just a passing fancy? Does he like me? Does he want to go out? Will he kiss me again?

Once I had got dressed, I glanced in my mirror. Satisfied with the way I looked, I wandered down to breakfast - I wasn't really hungry, but Liam's 'grand' entrance was something I wasn't going to miss.

Dodging the glares from Rick and Elektra, I took a seat next to Tee, ignoring Johnny's warning glance. Liam evidently wasn't up yet - after all, I guessed sleeping in late was his speciality. Little strands of conversation drifted around the table and passed my ears - to be honest, I really couldn't care less about the others' petty conversations.

A frustrated yell from Gina, alerted everyone at the table, including me. I smirked as I guessed she'd probably found Liam. Mike raced up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. The table had erupted into chaos and everyone was sharing their theories of what happened, however I sat calmly nibbling a piece of toast.

Tee leaned over to me, with a look of concern on her face, "do you think Gina will be okay?" I sighed and nodded in response, to be honest Liam was one that may not get off 'okay'.

Gina stormed downstairs and retreated to the office, followed by Mike. Silence hung over the breakfast table as people began to make highly irrational assumptions, which I tried my best not to smirk at.

A few minutes later, Mike returned to the room, bombarded by millions of questions about Gina, meaning no one (except me) noticed Liam hiding in his shadow.

"Mike?" Tee asked, a worried look in her eyes, "is Gina okay?"

"She's fine don't worry," Mike explained, taking a deep breath, "just had a nasty shock, that's all."

"Nasty?" Liam exclaimed striding out into the open, taking an empty seat at the end of the table, next to Tyler and Harry, "why thank you," he added sarcastically, gazing around at the other's expressions, catching my eye for a few seconds longer.

"So you did come back!" Elektra exclaimed in a fake and patronising tone, "or did your brother realise you were an arrogant prat and kick you out?" She said, faking a sympathetic tone.

"Annoying bastard actually," Liam replied, his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"Language!" Mike scolded, looking angrily from Liam to Elektra and back again, "no fighting," he snapped before leaving the room.

"Why did you come back?" Frank asked, not daring to look his friend in the eye.

"Why not?" Liam asked, leaning back in his chair, "Jack's flat was borin' as 'ell."

"Aw," Elektra exclaimed in a patronising tone you would spitefully talk in a five year old in, "did you get bored of being Liam the police officer?" she smirked gleefully and I could tell, tormenting Liam was something she took pleasure in.

"Nah, Liam the annoying bastard is more my style," he replied, grinning at Elektra's annoyance when she didn't receive the reaction she desired. He jumped up from the table into the lounge, followed by most of the kids, leaving only Elektra, Rick and me behind.

"Shouldn't you be following your boyfriend?" Rick spat, hatred dripping from him.

"Look, Rick," I began, fed up with this argument, "firstly, he isn't my boyfriend," Rick raised his eyebrows, "secondly, what the fuck is going on?" Rick stared at me blankly for a few seconds, "oh, come on! What happened? I thought we were friends, now you're either ignoring me or being a total bastard."

"Yes," Rick snapped, "friends," he got up from his chair, "just friends," he stormed off.

I turned to Elektra, "What's up with him?" I asked in a jokey tone.

"How fucking blind can you be?" Elektra snapped and ran after Rick, turning at the door, "you're a total bitch by the way," then ran off.

Sighing, I put my head in my hands and desperately tried to work out this vital thing I was missing, that everyone seemed to care about.

"You alright, babes?" Gina's voice soothing met my ears, I looked up and watched as she sat down next to me, "you gonna tell me what's up, yeah?" she asked and for a moment I considered confiding in her, but decided against it and stormed out. Headed for my room, something diverted my attention - the sound of yelling, coming from the lounge. Curiosity taking control, I walked in and to my horror, I saw Rick and Liam fighting - shit.

Annoyed, I barged in and kicked Rick in the balls, sending him crying to the ground in pain and pulling Liam back, before he copied me.

Rick got to his feet and glanced at us, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, "protecting your boyfriend?" he panted, clearly put of breath from fighting.

"Rick, for the last time-" I began, annoyed with all this shit, interrupted by Mike appearing on the scene.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked, the stern gaze in his eyes detecting the hate glares being blasted across the room by Rick and Liam.

Gus stepped forward and began reading from his notebook, "Liam was playing pool with Frank. Carmen, Tee, Johnny and Tyler were asking him questions," he pointed at each person as he said their name, "Rick ran in and shouted at Liam: 'Get away from Hayley'," I looked from Liam to Rick and finally it clicked - Rick fancied me - oh shit, "Liam said 'what?', Rick shoved him against the pool table, Liam pushed Rick onto the floor-"

"You two," Mike shouted, pointing at Rick and Liam, "grounded for two weeks-"

"What?" Liam began, "he attacked me-"

"I'm talking!" Gus snapped, before looking back at his notebook and continuing, "Rick punched Liam in the face and Liam punched him back, Hayley ran in and kicked Rick in his private area, Rick fell to the ground, then she pulled Liam away from Rick. Rick said 'protecting your boyfriend?' then Hayley said 'Rick, for the last time', she didn't finish her sentence."

Gus looked up to show Mike he had finished and Mike glared at us, "You three - my office now!"


	12. Happened Again

**Thanks for reviewing, I am not responsible for any sickness caused by a certain paragraph in this chapter ;)**

**Linneagb: *hands muffin* (yeah, I ran out of cookies) Thanks :)**

**AmAzEd: *hands muffin* ^^^^ No problem :) Thank you.**

**Xx2012MiStY2012xX: *hands muffin* Thank you :)**

**God why do I feel like this chapter isn't good enough now... **

We stood in the office, leaning against the cabinets, whilst Mike paced the room, lecturing us about some shit nobody was listening to. Rick stood quite a distance from me and Liam, sending us hateful glares at every opportunity.

"Is this the kind of example you should be setting for the other kids?" Mike shouted, "fighting?"

I looked at Liam's dulled expression and shook my head, "it wasn't just fighting," Rick snapped, glaring angrily in Liam's direction.

"School, now!" Mike snapped, shooing us out the door. I sat next to Liam on the mini-bus and Rick sat with Elektra a few rows back.

"Oh, well," Liam whispered in my ear, "shit 'appens eh?"

I grinned at him, "about last night," I began, my expression changing into one more serious.

"Yeah, it really did 'appen," he grinned, "and it will 'appen again," I laughed, secretly praying he was a hundred percent serious.

"I'll look forward to that," I added, grinning at him as we walked to class.

After an extremely boring history lesson, we sat sprawled out in the shade, my eyes scanned over the field. Past the sports fields, past the bullies' corner, past the chess club, past the bitch hangout and across to the 'Couple's Corner', the top place for students here to loose their virginity. My eyes quickly browsed over the snogging and nudity, until they catch sight of a familiar face, brown hair with blue streaks, passionately snogging a brown haired boy - are you fucking kidding me?

I tapped Liam on the shoulder and pointed, "is that Elektra and Rick?"

His eyes widened in shock, leaving a comical expression on his face, "Wha' the fuck? 'oly crap, where's my phone," he exclaimed and retrieved his Blackberry (the phone not the fruit, obviously) from his back pocket.

He tapped the camera button and zoomed in on them, "this, is revenge," he said, smirking as pressed the capture button and sent it to everyone on his contacts list - excluding them of course.

"I suggest we get the fuck out of here, before someone points it on us," I suggested and Liam nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the other side of school.

We stood against the art block, panting and laughing together, "revenge is great, huh?" I said, grinning at my partner in crime.

"Let me show you somethin' better," he said grinning and pressed his lips against mine - much more passionately than before. His tongue slithered into my mouth and began exploring, I followed his lead. My tongue traversed his mouth, as he slowly lowered his hands from around my shoulders, gently caressing my back - boy he knew how to snog!

His hands rested just above my bottom, I guessed he was unsure whether to carry on or not, I moved my hands down his back signalling that it was okay to continue.

His hands soon tired of my bottom and moved down to the tops of my thighs and I followed suit - nothing else mattered in the world. It was just me and him. He caressed my thighs, moving his hands very carefully to prevent me from feeling uncomfortable. Gently he retreated and whispered in my ear, "someone's coming," I removed my hands and casually leaned against the wall beside him as the the footsteps drew nearer.

Mrs C walked past, scrutinising us with her vulture eyes, then looked away sighing loudly (mostly likely because she couldn't give us detention). Once she had disappeared into the art block, we burst into a fit of giggles as we ran off to maths.

We took our usual window seats at the back of the classroom and began to watch Year Seven have hockey outside.

"Have you seen him in the yellow shirt?" I whispered to Liam, pointing at a particularly dumb looking boy who was forever losing the ball.

"Stop talking!" Mr Nickelson roared and I jumped, fixing my eyes to the front in a zombie like fashion, "Kate Clarke, Phoebe Shaw," relief flooded my body when I realised he wasn't talking to me and I turned to Liam smirking with glee.

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful, or at least until the last minute when we remembered we had detention. We walked to Mrs C's room hand in hand - no bitchy teacher would stop me being happy.

We walked in to face a fuming teacher, "late again!" She snapped and pointed to a chair at the far right, "O'Donovan," then gestured to another at the opposite end of the classroom, "Samson."

After half an hour of torture, we were finally released with lovely thought of having to repeat it tomorrow.

At least I had someone to walk home with, "Liam," I began, catching his attention, "are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think I just snog random girls?" he asked, faking being offended.

"You never know you might be Liam the slut," I replied grinning broadly at my boyfriend.


	13. Photos And Burger Diving

**Read 'n' review.**

After getting in, I had changed into brown skinny jeans and a maroon checked shirt, discarded my homework and walked into the lounge. Rick and Elektra weren't present (thank goodness). I perched myself on the edge of the pool table watching as Liam thrashed Frank.

He noticed my presence and hoisted himself onto the table next to me, "ya ready ta show 'em the photo?" he whispered, grinning as he pulled out his mobile.

"I've got a better idea," I looked at him, smirking wildly, "I'll be back in a sec, enjoy your game," I jumped up from the pool table and walked over to the computer. Grinning, I slithered into the chair and plugged in my mobile. Quickly, I imported the photo and set it as the desktop background. Not yet satisfied, I opened it up in paint and labelled the photo with 'Elektra loves Rick' and caught Liam's eye from across the room. He came over and I leaned back in the chair as he examined my work.

"See," I said, diverting his attention from the computer to me, "this way no one can immediately point the blame on us."

"Sneekily lil' bastard," he teased, "wanna go out ta town?"

"We're grounded," I sighed, staring blankly at the wall, "remember?" as I looked in to his eyes, I was met with a mischievous grin.

"Since when did tha' eve' stop me?" He explained, grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the hallway. Quickly, I grabbed my bag from where it hung on the banisters, we shoved our feet into our shoes and raced out of the Dumping Ground, just catching the bus.

We dived into two seat near the back of the bus, laughed hysterically, "Liam O'Donovan," I exclaimed in mock astonishment, pausing to laugh, "is the kind of example you should be setting for the other kids?"

Liam grinned at me, still clutching my hand, "do you see anyone watching?" he stated, pushing a gentle kiss to my lips.

The bus soon reached the middle of town and we walked off hand in hand, "so then what'ca wanna do?" Liam asked, grinning wildy at me.

"Anything," I exclaimed, "as long as you're there."

"Don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere," He grinned, and dragged me off down the road, laughing so much, I had to stop if I wanted to continue breathing.

Hours ticked by without either us noticing, we got kicked out of seventeen shops, spent about twenty quid at a music store and nearly got arrested - twice. Panting heavily, I stopped, l leaning against the windows of Primark, "I'm starving," I cried, looking up at Liam, "you got any money left?"

Liam grinned at me, "Nah, but I've got a be'er idea," I raised my eyebrows at him, "this, Hayley, is the burge' dive," he grabbed a half eaten polystyrene box of fish and chips from the bin, seeing me disgusted expression, he grinned, "watch 'n' learn," he pointed to a hurried business man, texting as he walked, "jus' act natural."

I walked along with Liam as we accidentally on purpose bumped into the man, sending the fish and chips flying, Liam grinned at me as the man handed us a tender and hurried on past, "where'd you learn that?" I asked, I'd never even heard of the 'burger dive' before.

"I invented it," he smirked at me, "come on, we gettin' fish 'n' chips or wha'?" he took my hand and we ran off to the nearest fish and chips shop.

As we walked off with the polystyrene box of piping hot fish and chips, I grinned at him, "why do I feel like you're gonna scoff all of this?"

He put on his mock shocked face, "I'm offended," I burst out in laughter, "I wouldn't dream of it," he paused, his face returned to it's normal expression, "seriously though, I'd only scoff most of it."

"Greedy bastard," I exclaimed, the beeping of my mobile cutting through the atmosphere, sighing, I pulled it out - shit, five missed calls from Elm Tree and a text from Mike, I slid my phone back in my pocket and turned to Liam, "we're in a lot of shit," I grimaced, "we should probably head back now."

Liam nodded in agreement and we raced to the bus stop, eating the fish and chips whilst we waited for the bus to turn up and rushed inside the Dumping Ground at sixteen minutes past seven, faced with stern glares from Mike and Gina.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Mike demanded, fury bubbling inside his inner cauldron.

"Town," I mumbled, unsucessfully attempting to push past Mike and retreat to my room.

"Did you forget?" Mike snapped, "you're grounded," I glanced across at Liam and we raced upstairs, passing easily through the human wall and escaping into my room. I barricaded the door with my wardrobe, then I looked at Liam who leaned against the wall, grinning deviously. Then it hit me - I was stuck in my bedroom with Liam.


	14. Escaping And Snogging

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands muffin* Thank you for your reviews! :)**

**AmAzEd: *hands muffin* Thank you and you're welcome. :)**

**tracybeakerfan: *hands muffin* Here it is! ;)**

**XxDrEaMeRCaRoLlxX: *hands muffin* Thanks :)**

Liam seemed to notice this too, which made it one hundred times worse. He grinned suggestively at me and I rolled my eyes, racking my brain for a way out of this undesirable situation.

My eyes scanned the room, searching for some inspiration. In the end I didn't find any inspiration, I found something better - an escape route.

"You escaping too?" I asked, gesturing towards the window.

"Nah, I'll just stay 'ere 'n' let Mike kill me," he replied, his words reaping with sarcasm, and walked over to the window, gesturing, "ladies first," he said grinning.

"Pussy," I returned his grin and began to climb down the wall, jumping the last half meter and giving him a thumbs up once I had reached the bottom. He followed suit and closed my window behind him, removing the evidence.

Once his feet touched the gravel below he turned to me and smiled, "so we sleepin' rough tonigh'?"

"I've got a better idea," I said, smirking wildly. Liam followed as I climbed over the gate and jumped down into the back garden, I then followed the wall and open the back door, sneaking into the hallway. We then crept into the kitchen, stealing a pizza from counter whilst Gina's attention was diverted and crept back into the hallway. Then traversed the stairs, grimacing as the second step let out a long creak, snuck through the hallway ducking as Harry trailed off to the bathroom, finally we climbed the stairs to the attic and sprawled across some beanbags, grinning fiendishly.

"I can imagine you've broke into an 'ouse 'fore," Liam said, opening the pizza box and helping himself to a slice.

I nodded and glanced over to examine his reaction - he seemed pretty cool with it, "what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he looked away, as if he was ashamed, "long time ago..." he mumbled, and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"So what'ca wanna do?" he asked and I reached for a slice of pizza, "seein' as we've got a whole nigh' to waste," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Not a clue," I then glanced across at Liam, dropping my pizza slice, as I realised what he was suggesting, "you little shit!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" He whispered, "do ya wan' us to caugh'?"

"If it gets me away from you," I grinned as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know ya wan' to really," he grinned, putting his feet up on table.

"You wish!" I snapped, grinning and copying his actions and glancing across his disappointed gaze, which for once I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"So I'm no' even 'loud to kiss ya?" he asked, sighing loudly, his eyes drifting off into the corner.

"Nope," I grinned, cheekily popping the 'p'.

He turned back in annoyance, "wha' are ya?" he grinned, "a nun?" he raised his left eyebrow into a comical expression.

"You don't know how much I wanna slap you right now," I smirked across at him and he laughed - maybe a little too loudly, but neither of us cared anymore, "alright, one kiss couldn't hurt," I giggled as face light up in a massive grin.

He joined me on the couch, placing his arm around my shoulders and I let my arm rest across the middle of his back, he turned to face me and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue pushed through the fates that were my lips and traversed my mouth, begging for mine to copy - an order which I gladly obliged to. After a blissful minute of this, he pushed me down on the couch, he lips moving from mine to breath, he tossed me a quick smirk, before returning to his original actions. He ran his hands gently down from my shoulders and onto my legs, caressing my skin as he touched it, my arms grasped tightly around his neck as he pushed his body closer to mine and moved his hands up, towards my breasts.

He rested his hands just above my breasts and lifted his mouth slightly, "permission?" he asked and without a moment's thought, I nodded in agreement. He caressed my breasts gently and returned to the kiss. After a few seconds, he began fumbling with the top button of my shirt, which shocked me a little, but I let him continue anyway. Once he had finished with the top button, he moved down to the next and the next, until my shirt was half un-done, revealing my bra. His hands slid under my shirt and onto my skin, fumbling with my bra strap. I pushed him off and shuffled to the other end of the couch.

"You can stop there," I snapped, catching his disappointed expression, "Mr O'Donovan," a grinned regained control of his face and I began to redo my buttons.

"Ya still a virgin?" he asked, reaching for another slice of pizza.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "yeah," his eyes lit up, "and that's not changing anytime soon," I snapped, grinning at him, "I guess that's not the case with you."

"Yeah," he leaned back, grinning at me, "'bout a year 'go now," I rolled my eyes in disbelief, "was drunk, we weren't even together," he attempted to explain.

"Hardly," I said, stealing a piece of pepperoni from his pizza slice, "under age drinking," I tutted at him in mock disapproval.

He grinned at me, "I bet Elektra and Rick aren't still virgins," I laughed a little, nearly choking on my stolen pepperoni, "tha's karma for ya."

"She's probably pregnant by now," I added, stealing another pepperoni, "why'd you come back?"

"Huh?" he asked, choking at little in surprise.

"Back to the Dumping Ground," I explained, "thought you would be glad to be finally out of this place."

"Yer of course," he grinned at me, I raised my eyebrows, seeing straight through his lies, like a window, "alrigh'," he took a deep breath, before plunging into his abyss of memories, "Jack stayed out overnigh' on a case, had a mate over 'n' burnt the 'ouse down," my eyes widened in shock - this was over the top, even for him, "I doubt he'll wan' me back anytime soon."

I nodded, satisfied with his answer. A creak echoed throughout the room and I glanced at Liam as light flooded the room, my eyes diverting their attention to the now open door.


	15. Making Friends

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands muffin* Thanks and no problem :)**

Elektra walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting down on a bean bag opposite us, I glanced at Liam in disbelief and shuffled closer to him.

"Look guys," Elektra began, her eyes sliding across from me to Liam and back, "I've been a real bitch to you lately," I nodded, "I came to say sorry."

Liam's eyes widened in disbelief and glanced across at me, "did ya just 'ear tha'?" he asked, then grinning, turning back to Elektra, "or am I goin' mad?"

Elektra rolled her eyes, "very funny," she cleansed her words of sarcasm before continuing, "but seriously, I'm fed up with this shit."

"Or is that just your way of admitting defeat?" I asked, grinning and catching Liam's eye across the couch.

She shook her head, "I like what you did with that picture," she smiled at us and I swear I could sense a degree of fakery in her words.

"How'd ya know tha' was us?" Liam asked, his eyes inspecting Elektra's lies and fake smiles.

"Seriously," she sighed, "who else would've done something like that?" I nodded in agreement and glanced across at Liam for reassurance.

"Yeah, alrigh'," Liam began, raising his eyebrows at Elektra's sudden smile, "wha' do ya wan'?" she flashed a puzzled look across room, causing Liam to release an aspirated sigh, "we're not stupid, it's you, you obviously wan' somethin'."

Elektra rolled her eyes in annoyance, "look at it this way," she paused, giving me enough time to glance across at Liam, "friends won't tell Mike that you're up here, enemies will."

"Ya sneaky lil' shit," Liam snapped, causing Elektra to let out a laugh, "alrigh' then," Elektra grinned, holding up her hand for a high five, which we ignored.

"Come on," I glanced across at Liam, not sure what to believe, "we're 'friends' now," the emphasis she gave 'friends' made me question her motives for a second, however I high-fived her regardless, with Liam copying me wearily.

"Well," She said, standing up, "I'll leave you two alone for the night," walking towards the door and flicking the light the switch before she left, "night," she whispered into the darkness.

I squirmed, my hand searching for Liam in the darkness. He placed his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll turn the ligh' back on," he whispered releasing his hand from mine and getting up.

Shivering a little, I put my knees up on the couch, in an effort to protect them from the invisible monsters that roamed the darkness, a bang bounced into my ears, putting me on high alert, "fuck," Liam snapped and I smiled - he had just bumped into something, nothing was out to eat us alive.

Light flooded the room and I grinned across at Liam as he returned to the couch. I grabbed a blanket from the floor, wrapping it around me, "wha'?" he exclaimed, "am I supposed ta jus' die of hypothermia?"

I grinned at him, passing half of the blanket over. He shuffled closer to me, until we were touching and I leaned on his shoulder, grinning wildly at him, "well, I don't know about you," I began, shuffling until I was more or less laid across his lap, "but, I might need some sleep tonight," he grinned and I flickered my eyes closed.

"Nigh'," he whispered, leaning back himself, "sleepin' beau'y," a grin spread across my face before I fell to sleep.

My dreams were a jumble of memories, consisting mainly of Liam and my life before mum got pregnant and we were truly happy - I'd give anything to go back to that time, but then I wouldn't have met Liam. The mental image changed - I was standing on a fragment of rock, surrounded by lava. To the left stood my mum and dad, their arms reaching out to me, on the right stood Liam, he was calling out to me and reaching out his hand. I panicked - I'd never been able to choose before, know I was faced with a massive decision, I flickered through possible outcomes, glancing to the left, I saw different futures spread out like a family tree, I focused in on the one at the top. I saw the events of my brother's birth and death repeating, then my dad bursting into the house at midnight, extremely drunk. I grimaced and turned to Liam, the futures spread out in a similar fashion and I zoomed in on the top one again. It appeared to be a wedding, the groom was wearing a scruffy suit and a broad grin, the bride in a beautiful snowy white gown. A photographer stepped forward, gesturing at the couple to turn around, I gasped in shock as I was met with the faces of myself and Liam. I pulled myself from the dream and into the real world.

I panted heavily, gasping for breath, gazing up at Liam and smiling as relief flooded my veins. I shuffled until I was lying next to him and fell back into a slightly more peaceful sleep.


	16. Slave Labour

**Thanks again for reviewing. I'm only going to be updating once daily from now on or I'll run out of chapters :L Hope you don't mind.**

**Mr Zeze: Thanks for all your reviews, difteing was a typo of drifting, didn't notice it urgh... *hands muffin***

**AmAzEd: *hands muffin* Thanks :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLIxX: *hands muffin* Thanks, muffin power xD**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands muffin* Thanks :)**

**Misty Rhain: Thank you! *hands muffin* *eats cookie* Mmm!**

"Wake up sleepy 'ead," my eyes flickered open, squinting as they adjusted to the light - Liam was leaning over me and grinning wildly.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, "how long have you been up?" I asked, gazing drowsily into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Not lon'," he replied, placing his lips gently on the bridge of my nose, "it's 'bout ten," he said, glancing across at his phone.

"You wanna go down and 'surprise' the others," I asked, grinning up at him.

He returned my grin and moved so his legs dangled off the couch, "knowin' Gina, she'll 'ave all the police ou' searchin' for us."

"That's just how you like it," I said, grinning at his puzzled expression, "getting all the attention."

He flashed an unintentionally comical expression of shock, "ya lil' bitch."

I smirked up at him and stood up, walking towards the door, turning back to face my boyfriend, "you coming or what?"

"Nah, migh' just camp out 'ere for rest of me life," he grinned and raced out after me, pinning me against the wall outside with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "caugh' ya."

I burst into laughter and he released me, we set off downstairs, grinning as his hand linked with mine.

As we entered the kitchen and calmly took our seats at the table, the atmosphere was frozen in ice and silence grasped the room.

"Where on earth have you too been?" Mike's voice leapt out, cracking the ice with the rage in his words, "you're grounded, remember?"

"We didn't leave the house," I replied, grinning sweetly at him.

"Your room was empty," Johnny added, receiving an annoyed look from me and Liam, after all this wasn't any of his business.

"We were in the attic," Liam explained, turning round to catch a glimpse of the others' expressions.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Elektra said, winking and smirking across at us, an array of giggles popped out from the older ones who realised what she was hinting at.

"But they're 'not dating'," Rick added, smirking back at Elektra, "apparently," his eyes fixed on me.

I glanced over at Liam, a grimace plastered on my face, "actually, we are," Liam said, sliding his hand into mine, causing a gasp to erupt from others as Elektra began to clap sarcastically.

"You two," Mike snapped, annoyance growing on his face, "the office, now!" He pointed across the hallway and we slumped off into the office, or the room of hell as I prefer to call it.

Gina and a young woman with black hair who I didn't recognise, sat down doing paperwork.

Liam leaned forward, as if something caught his eye,"alrigh' Tracy?"

The young woman looked up and blinked in disbelief, "I thought you went to live with Jack," she then glanced across at me.

"Hayley," I said, introducing myself and nodded for Liam to continue.

"Nah, got bored," he grinned, as I raised my eyebrows, folding my arms in disbelief, "came back 'ere for a laugh," he glanced back at me, grinning, before turning back to Tracy, "what 'bout you?"

Tracy shook her head, obviously not believing a word, "I came back as well, I guess," Liam smirked, as Mike burst into the room, glaring disapprovingly across at us.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" he yelled, causing Tracy to jump, consequently spilling her tea across the carpet.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us in great detail," I answered, catching Liam's eye and we shared a smirk.

"There's obviously no point in grounding you," he began and Liam sent me a mock worried glance, which I giggled at, gaining a stern glare from Mike, that I happily ignored, "therefore, you'll do everyone's chores for next two weeks."

"Wha'?" Liam shouted, "that's outrageous!"

"Maybe you'll do as you're told from now on," Mile scolded, glancing over at Gina and Tracy to see if he had gone too far.

"Fat chance," I snapped, pushing past Mike and storming into the lounge, Liam at my heels.

I fell back into the couch, Elektra glancing across at me, "how bad was it?"

Liam joined me, sighing, "very bad," Elektra raised her eyebrows, switching off the television and directing her attention to Liam, "we're stuck doin' everyone's shit for two fuckin' weeks."

"So you're not grounded anymore?" Elektra asked, a smile and a plan forming.

"No," I replied, glancing over my shoulder at Liam, "I guess not," as I turned back to Elektra, I was met with a massive grin.

"You wanna go out sometime?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Liam, her words directed at me, "you, Liam, me and Rick, like double date?"

I glanced over at Liam, praying he found this idea as horrific as I did - unfortunately that was not the case, "alright' then, let's go."

"What now?" I asked, diverting my attention Liam.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied, his fingers slithering into mine, "or would you rather do slave labour?" he asked, grinning at me.


	17. McDonalds And Storms

**Thanks for 50 reviews! I never thought I would get this many! **

**AmAzEd: *hands cake slice* Thanks :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cake slice* Sorry OC submission closed a while ago :S I'll see if I can include him later though ;)**

**Iamlikingthis: *hands cake slice* Thank you so much! Lol I was kind if running out of ideas, so your idea will be included around abouts chapter 30.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cake slice* Thanks for all your reviews. When he sent it to his contacts I meant his school friends also the littler ones at the DG won't have mobiles.**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands cake slice* I am not looking forward to going back to school :L my sleep schedule is completely out of whack, mostly due to staying up to 4am writing this story :P**

**milly: *hands cake slice* Thanks :)**

**iloverichardw: *hands cake slice* Thank you :3**

The four of us hopped on a bus into town. Elektra and Rick sat in front of us and insisted on snogging throughout the entire bus journey.

Liam turned to me, a grin on his freckled face, "do ya think they'll ever stop?"

I sighed, "I really hope so," I grinned across at him and he placed his arm around my shoulders, "Liam," I looked him in the eye, "do you really think this was a good idea?" I whispered.

He laughed a little, "when did ya become a mini-Mike?" I sighed, my eyes drifting towards the window - of course, Liam the joker wouldn't understand serious, "come on Hayley, " he pressed a kiss to my cheek, forcing me to turn around if I wanted to keep my boyfriend, "it'll be a laugh," he grinned at my stern face, "lil' miss stubborn," I faked a smile and leaned my head onto his shoulders, closing my eyes and wishing myself out of this situation.

Unfortunately we did arrive and we did go to McDonalds. I sat next to Elektra and opposite Liam, Rick went to get our food.

"See," Liam began, catching mine and Elektra's attention, "it's not so bad is it?" he grinned over at me, for once I could keep my face straight.

"What's going on?" Elektra asked, her gaze focused entirely on Liam, as if I no longer existed.

"She's bein' a lil' bit moody," Liam explained, grinning across at Elektra, then me, however I only flashed back a scowl, kicking him under the table, before he could report it all to Elektra.

I stared out the window as Elektra and Liam leapt into a party of a conversation that I wasn't invited to - not that I wanted to join in anyways.

Rick returned and passed the food around. I opened my meal discarding most of the food and slowly placing chips into my mouth, while watching the rain stream down the windows, occasionally glancing back to the others, as they continued in their 'all so interesting' conversations.

As hail stones clattered down from the sky outside, I turned to Liam expecting a joke, but he was too busy talking to Elektra. I began to turn back to my food, however Rick caught my eye, gesturing outwards and I nodded, glad to get away from Elektra and for once - Liam. He didn't even bat an eyelash as me and Rick walked to another table and sit down, not daring to venture into the rain and hail.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, true concern seemed to linger in his eyes, I turned back to Liam and Elektra, who seemed to have not noticed that we had left.

I forced my eyes away, "not really," I mumbled, "doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend is blankly you and talking to my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well," he began and I raised my eyebrows, "I wouldn't call it talking," I sighed, my eyes locking with his, "more like flirting to be honest," my eyes widened in shock, my brain was on 'what the fuck is going on?' mode.

"Why don't you care?" I asked, pausing a little, but not longer enough for him to issue a reply, "cause I fucking do!" I exclaimed.

"Shh," he whispered, his voice not at all succeeding in soothing me, "people are staring."

I let out a low, snorting noise, "fuck them," I snapped, Rick only laughed a little.

"Don't worry," he whispered in a way that unnerved me a little, "you've got me," I opened my mouth to speak, "shh," he leaned forward, I attempted to turn around, feeling extremely uncomfortable now, my eyes flickered back forward as I realised his lips were on mine!

I kicked him in the balls from under the table and shoved him off, standing up and turning round to make my way back to Liam. I stood in shock, as I came to understand the scene before me - Elektra was kissing Liam, Liam was kissing Elektra. Tears formed in my eyes and I turned back to Rick, the only expression visible on my face being disbelief.

My brain clouded with a million thoughts and possibilities, I stormed outside into the storm (how ironic, huh?). As the door slammed behind me, I heard Liam calling out my name, running forward to stop him coming after me and feeding me lie after lie, which I would believe, not wanting to accept the events of before were real.

A new hate filled thought was created each time my foot collided with the soaking wet floor - I ran home as well, not bothering to catch a bus.

After twenty minutes, I reached Elm Tree, every muscle in my body killed, but not one of them ached as much as my heart. I ran inside, pushing past Mike, who stopped trying to punish me as he realised I was alone and crying. Crying was something I didn't do very often - especially over boys, especially stupid, fake, cheating boys like Liam O'Donovan.

I threw myself down my bed, burying my tear stained face in my pillow. A knock on my door, bounced into my ears, "go away," I attempted to yell, but it came out as listen more than a whisper behind my sore throat.

Tee walked inside, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the edge of my bed - at least she wasn't a care worker.

"What happened?" she asked, I turned over and sat up, still hugging my pillow for comfort - I knew how childish it must look, but I really didn't give two shits anymore.

I sniffed and she offered me a tissue, which I gladly accepted, drying my eyes before answering, "we were at McDonald's... And Rick tried to kiss me... Then they were-" I burst into tears, unable to continue.

"Rick tried to kiss you?" she asked, shock emitting from her voice, I nodded in response, not daring to speak, "then Elektra and Liam were kissing?" she continued, I nodded again, "what did you do then?" she asked, waiting for me to gather the strength to continue.

"Ran home in the rain," I mumbled.

"I can see that," she laughed and I forced a small smile, a loud bang and lots of shouting bounced into the room, Tee sent me grimace, "be back in a minute," I nodded as she left to go comfort the others and all their lies.

Once she had left the room, I walked over to my mirror and blinked in disbelief at the figure I saw before me. My reflection seemed to be a completely different person: wet hair lying limply on her shoulders, her eyes all puffy and surrounded by a fleshy pink outline, her lilac hoodie way too baggy on her and her jeans drenched and ruined. She slipped off her black converses to reveal soaking wet feet covered in cuts and blisters - no wonder Liam he cheated on me.

So what was this - a show plotted between them so he could make a fuss of dumping me?


	18. Hopeless

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry if Hayley seems to be making too much of a fuss in this chapter.**

**AmAzEd: *hands cake slice* Thanks :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cake ****slice* Thank you :3**

**LoveThis: *hands cake slice* Thank you too :D**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands cake slice* Lol. Yay hugs! *hugs back* xD**

Tee returned a few minutes later, while I was still scrutinising myself in the mirror, she walked over next to me - a smiling, perfect looking girl, golden hair tied up in a high ponytail, sparkling brown eyes and blue clothes that suited and fitted her perfectly - God had really made an effort with Tee Taylor.

"Liam wants to-" she began, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Tell him to fuck off back to Elektra!" I snapped, stomping away from my reflection and sat cross legged on my bed.

"You need to let him explain," Tee said, catching my eye, "he's saying something different to you," she added.

"He's lying then," I mumbled, tears breaking through my 'tough girl' façade.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," Tee said, getting up and making her way out the door - it was official, I'm a hopeless case. Too hopeless even for smiling Tee Taylor.

I lay back onto my tear stained bed, I really didn't want dinner - the thought of facing the others overruled the hunger growling in the pit of my stomach. I managed to get a few hours sleep, however all my dreams were flashbacks of the day - flashbacks of it - Liam and Elektra's kiss.

I was woken by shouting from the hallway at about nine o' clock, I strained my eyes to pick up the sounds of a fight outside. Part of me was eager to see what the commotion was, the 'rational' part of me kept it in order though - after all, seeing Liam again was something I dreaded. My mind flashed back to the police station - had he planned this all along? Was I just a piece in his games?

I remembered the conversation we had walking home from detention together - yes, apparently you do just snog random girls, Liam the slut. Did he only want to get me into bed? I had blatantly ignored the number one ground rule for life - boys are trouble. I sighed, letting my eyelids droop down, fading out the whole fucked up world into black.

My dreams were completely empty for once - I wasn't too sure if this was good or bad, but I suppose it was better than nightmares filled with hellish replays. Someone knocked on my door and entered before I had a chance to respond - it was Gina, it could be much, much worse.

"You alright, babes?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to me, I nodded - it was extremely obvious that I was lying, "come down and have some breakfast, yeah?"

"I'm alright," I croaked in a voice that sounded completely different from my own.

"You can't just sit in your bedroom all day, babes," she replied - of course I could! "You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to," I caught her eye, "just come down, yeah?" I sighed and followed Gina downstairs, ignoring all the stares from the kids as I enter the kitchen and sat down next to Tee.

I began stabbing my toast with a fork, imagining the piece of toast was my heart - lying there, droopy and broken, "look Hayley, 'ere me out," Liam began, my eyes flickered upwards to shoot poison spiked daggers at him.

"Fuck off," I muttered in reply, my throat sore from crying, not caring that Harry was sat opposite me.

"Please Hayley, jus' gimme a chance," Liam began, lies pouring from his lips - lips that had been on mine, then quickly moved to Elektra.

"I hope you're happy," I replied in a hoarse whisper, throwing down my fork and storming off to my room, a second pair of footsteps following me.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I turned around to see Tracy following me, not at all thinking, I pushed her back down. Letting out a muffled scream as her head crashed against the floorboards below. The others rushed into the hallway, expressions of horror plastered to their faces.

Rick glanced up at me, "she's turning into Kitty," I didn't know who Kitty was, but judging by the others' responses, she was obviously pretty fucked up, "what've we done?"

I ran into my room, not caring anymore if I'd killed Tracy. I sat on my bed crying for a few minutes, until the door opened, revealing Rick. He sat down on the opposite end of the bed, obviously scared of me - that was a good thing wasn't it?

"So what am I now?" I mumbled, "a psychopath?" I paused, looking him in the eye and continued before he could speak, "shoved in the loony bin with Kitty?"

"Kitty isn't a psychopath," Rick replied, sighing as he fell back into his memories, "she was my best friend, she was just abused," he explained, "she never let anyone touch her, not even me, she hardly ever spoke as well, she also pushed Tracy down those stairs," he smiled a little.

So now I didn't even get my own name, I was just Kitty 2.0 - wonderful, "fuck off," I muttered, Rick stared at me.

"Hayley, you're being irrational," Rick explained, "just give Liam a chance to explain," he caught my eye.

"What's the point?" I muttered in response, "it'll be full of bullshit anyway," he signed and stood up.

"You're not letting yourself be helped," Rick explained, "like that you're never going to get anywhere," he closed the door behind of him and I layer back on my bed, seriously considering giving Liam a chance now.


	19. Runaway Train

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry, this update should've been up a few hours ago, but I've been feeling really unwell lately :S**

**Mr Zeze: *hands MAGIC cake slice* Thanks for your reviews. :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands SPARKLY cake slice* Thanks, yay muffin! Mmm!**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands CHOCOLATE cake slice* Thanks! *hugs***

**Misty Rhain: *hands FIZZY cake slice* Thanks, I like your idea, you won't see it for a while, because I write this story in advance.**

**kayjay452: *hands SPOTTY cake slice* Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, she is :P**

There was nothing else for it, I slept throughout the rest of the day, blocking out my fucked up life. My dreams flashed past, pockets of hope that whizzed past to fast for me to grab - hopeless little me stood alone, alone in the world forever.

As night fell, I woke up, grabbing a my purple backpack from the corner of my wardrobe, stuffing it with the food I had been brought up. I glanced over to the mirror and pulled on a black hoodie and navy jeans, stuffing my feet into my combat boots that I hadn't worn since arriving at Elm Tree and pulled my hood over my head, opened the window and climbed down the wall, pushing away all the ghosts of Liam - it was time to move on, there was nothing left for me here. My feet hit the ground with a loud crunch, I cautiously glanced around for any witnesses and ran.

I ran down the street, the heavens opening as I reached town and the wind pushing towards Elm Tree - it was as if God wanted me to stay and at that moment I decided I wasn't a Christian. It was dangerous for a girl to be alone in Newcastle this late, the stormy atmosphere helped a little, keeping some of the gangs inside, however the homeless and rapists remained.

I pushed through dark alleyways and narrow streets that I shouldn't dare go down, however I was feeling pretty reckless at the moment. I found the train station and groaned as I realised I had just missed the last train, I sat down on the chairs on the platform, pulling out my phone and switching it on to reveal fifty seven texts from Liam - boy, he was desperate. Elektra probably dumped him - well done her!

I deleted them all and removed him from my contacts - I never wanted to see his lying face again! I sprawled out across the seats, using my backpack as a pillow, praying that when I woke up it would still be there.

I woke to the sound of a train pulling in at the station, rubbing my eyes and sitting up, I was relieved to find my backpack was still there, I glanced over to the station clock - 6:23. I'd be able to slip away before anyone noticed I was gone, I sighed as I realised this train was heading to Aberdeen, I'd have to wait a whole hour for one to Birmingham. After all, London was the first place they'd look, so that bought me extra time.

I strolled along the station, as people flushed in, presumably for the seven 'o clock train to London. I slithered into a newsagents, browsing through shitty magazines, hopefully pulling off the look that I intended to buy something.

As I picked up a copy of a magazine entitled 'Cockney Weekly' what a stupid magazine. I leafed through the shit stories until I found a piece of paper shoved inside, I opened it an began to read, 'Hayley Samson, I didn't mean to kiss Elektra, she kissed me out of the blue, I had pulled away as soon as you had turned around, please accept this apology, Liam O'Donovan the fucking idiotic bastard who messed both his and his girlfriend's life up.'

My eyes widened, how the fuck did he know where I was? I grabbed the note and threw the magazine down, running outside. I scanned the crowds for any sign of Liam O' Donovan, I sighed after three minutes of no results and slumped back to the seat where I'd slept the night.

"Alrigh' Samson?" My heart skipped a beat and my eyes jerked to the left - sat right beside me was Liam O'Donovan!

"It's all my fault," I began, Liam smirked, "I'm sorry, you've done absolutely nothing wrong," he laughed a little.

"I wouldn't say tha'," he grinned, "so ya got me note?" he asked.

"Yeah," I began, confusion flashing across my face, "how'd you know I was here?"

He grinned wildly, "I followe' ya from the Dumpin' Groun'," my eyes widened in shock.

"You sneaky bastard," he laughed, "but believe when I say that I cannot apologise enough," I added.

"No need," he grinned and took my hand, "you comin' back or wha'?" as much as I wanted to leave, I had Liam O'Donovan and I didn't want to fuck my chances up again.

We walked casually through town, stopping at the cafe where we had our first 'date'. The old lady smiled up at me then glanced across at Liam, who was grinning as he ordered two hot chocolates. We took our previous seats at the window and sat in silencefor a few seconds.

"Mikes gonna kill ya," Liam said, smirking as he stirred his hot chocolate.

"Oh well," I added, "shit happens," we looked around, searching for an irritated dad, but burst into laughter as we realised apart from the old lady behind the counter, we were the only ones in the cafe.


	20. Grangers

**Thanks for reviewing, this is Alex and Grace's debut chapter.**

**kayjay452: *hands pie slice* Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Linneagb: *hands pie slice* Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands pie slice* Thanks, yay hugs! Nope, I managed to think of some. Oh, why?**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands pie slice* Thank you :3**

**strawberrymagic01: *hands pie slice* Yay, I made you laugh :D**

Remembering the events of yesterday, concern flooded my face, "is Tracy okay?" I asked, locking eyes with Liam.

He nodded, "she's fine," I let out a sigh of relief, "I jus' 'ope ya don't do that again," I grinned across at him, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"If I do," I smirked at Liam, "you'll be the target," he acted out mock fear and we laughed, the bell ringing, signifying the opening of the door. I couldn't help but turn to look at the customers, two teenagers about our age, stood panting heavily, I glanced over at the old lady. She seemed to be examining them over the top of her newspaper.

There was a girl and a boy. The girl had long, dark hair with pink tips and a middle parting, tropical lagoon blue eyes and a cluster of freckles scattered across her slightly tanned face. She was dressed in a grey and pale pink checked shirt and torn navy blue denim shorts with ripped faded black tights underneath, and on her feet were grey pumps with neat, white laces. The boy, who was quite visibly taller than the girl, was muscularly built, with dark, golden blonde, short hair and green eyes that resembled a stormy sea. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, which hung loosely over his frame and black skinny jeans, slightly worn away at the knee, with a pair of black military boots.

"Runnin' from the cops?" Liam asked, grinning broadly across at the teenagers.

"Nah," the girl replied in an accent I couldn't place my finger on, "social services," I glanced over at Liam, "we ain't being shoved in another shit 'ole."

"We're care kids too," I added, smiling at them as they joined us, the girl sitting next to me and the boy with Liam.

"I'm Alex Granger and this is Grace," he pointed to the girl, "my twin sister," Alex seemed to be free from the accent his twin possessed.

"No 'ffence," Liam began, glancing across at the Grangers, "but ya don' look like twins ta me," Grace laughed, "Name's Liam," he gestured to me, "Hayley."

"Yeah," Alex replied, sighing so quietly it was barely noticeable, "we get that a lot," his mood, suddenly brightened, "but we are related," he glanced across at Grace, "I promise you."

My attention was diverted as a police car drove past, sirens blaring, I glanced across at Grace, my eyebrows raised in mock disapproval, "I think you might have missed your ride," I added, receiving a giggle from Grace.

"Oh well," she added, grinning at me, "I'm sure we'll get 'nother one," I nodded, my eyes drifting over to Liam, who seemed to be examining Grace.

"Well," Liam began, coughing loudly in a way that was blatantly fake, "we gotta go," I raised my eyebrows, "c'mon 'ayley," I rolled my eyes and followed Liam out of the cafe, glancing back towards Alex and Grace.

"Liam, what's up?" I asked as we hurried through the streets of Newcastle, growing suspicious of my boyfriend.

"We gotta get back tha's all," he looked away, as I attempted to lock my eyes with his, "Mike 'n' Gina 're worried 'bout ya," I rolled my eyes.

"Do you seriously think that I'm gonna buy any of that?" I asked, grabbing Liam's hands stopping him and locking eyes, "I'm not stupid."

"Well, ya certainly look it," he laughed, I raised my eyebrows and gestured for him to go on, "they're dodgy as fuck, her accent's fake as hell 'n' they're twins? Seriously who's buyin' tha' shit?"

I sensed that there was more to it than that, but I doubted that he'd tell me more - after all, we wouldn't see them again.

As we arrived back at Elm Tree, we were met by a very infuriated Mike, "Where the hell were you?" he yelled, unintentionally pulling all the other kids to watch our 'fascinating' lecture.

"Look," I began, glancing over at our audience, "I'm back now, that's all that matters isn't it?" there were a few nods from the others and Mike released an aspirated sigh.

"We've got two new kids coming today and they've made a run for it," Mike sighed, rubbing his eyes, Liam glanced across at me, with a look of concern on his face.

"They've got the right idea," Elektra's voice rang out, gaining a chorus of laughter and a few nods.

"Just don't do it again," Mike snapped glaring sternly at me then Liam, "your previous punishment still applies," Liam groaned and traipsed into the lounge, me in tow.

The others crowded around as Liam took a shot with the pool cue, passing it across to me once he had finished. I aimed, groaning as I missed completely, handing the cue back to him.

"So you made up then?" Tee asked, pushing past Elektra and perching on the pool table next to me.

"Yeah," I smiled up at Liam, "we're good now," Tee smiled at me as Liam grinned in accomplishment, passing the pool cue back to me.

As I began to take my shot, Rick snatched the cue from my hands, "you're losing," he pointed out, aiming the cue, "let me fix that for you," and right on target, he potted the eight ball, grinning across at me, handing Liam back the cue.

Suddenly an explosion of swearing and violent noises rang out from the hallway, I glanced over to Liam with an expression on my face, which simply read: 'oh shit,' he dropped the cue and clutched my hand as we followed the others into the hallway.

I felt the grip on my hand tighten as a police officer came into view, Alex and Grace being dragged behind. Noticing me, Grace gave me a small smile, which I discreetly returned. Glancing over at Liam, I noticed not anger, but pure fear - if Liam was scared, this was bad. As they were dragged into the office, Liam pulled on my hand, in a silent signal to return to the lounge.

Liam perched on the edge of the pool table, clearly distressed - an emotion Liam O'Donovan did not display often.

"Liam," I hoisted myself up next to him, "what's up?" I locked eyes with him, "tell me the truth this time."


	21. Deadly Secrets

**Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is a little bit dark, don't worry it returns to normal in the next chapter or so.**

**Misty Rhain: *hands cupcake* Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cupcake* Thanks :3**

**AmAzEd: *hands cupcake* Thanks for the jammy dodger. *Mmm!* Well, I'm working on chapter 34 at the moment :3 Hopefully you don't mind what your character does in this chapter.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cupcake* Thanks for your reviews :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX: *hands cupcake* Thanks, I would probably eat blended pizza as I eat pretty much everything :L**

**kayjay452: *hands cupcake* Thanks :) I don't think you'll love them after this chapter :S**

Just as he opened his mouth, the rest of the kids burst into the room, Alex and Grace cutting through the crowd like a pair of knives and Gina appearing from around the corner.

"Hayley," Gina began, catching my attention, "Grace will be sharing a room with you, yeah?" I nodded and Grace grinned across the room at me, she seemed okay - so what if her accent was slightly dodgy, she might be half Russian, half Geordie or something bizarre like that, "Rick," he looked up glancing over at Alex, "you'll be sharing with Alex."

I swear I heard Liam sigh in relief and I glanced over at him, "ya could 'ave said no," he whispered, concern lingering in his words.

"Look Liam, I dunno what your problem is," I whispered back, glaring at him, "but she seems fine to me," Liam sighed as Gina gestured to me and Rick to show Alex and Grace to their rooms.

I pushed on the door to my room, noticing the other bed that had been added in my absence. I watched as Grace placed her clothes in my wardrobe and laid her lilac duvet across the bed, "you got caught then?" I asked and she turned around, smiling.

"What'cha think?" She replied leaning against the wardrobe, "I ain't handed me self in," she added and I grinned across at her.

"It's not so bad here," I began to explain, but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

Sighing in frustration, I opened it, revealing Gus clutching his notebook and Alex standing reluctantly behind him, "it's time for my tour," Grace sent me a confused look, before being dragged off by Gus. I closed my bedroom door behind them, glad to have some peace and quiet for once.

Just as my head touched my pillow, the euphoria was broken in two, each half lying just out of my reach, by yet another knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Rick with a determined look on his face, "those Grangers are trouble," he snapped barging into my room and began to search Grace's mattress.

"Not you as well," I sighed, lying back onto my bed and Rick hit me with a puzzled expression, "Liam's been acting strange ever since we saw them at the cafe," I explained, gaining another confused glance from Rick.

"What cafe?" He asked, not satisfied as he found nothing in her bed and turned to the wardrobe.

"Oh, erm... We stopped in a cafe after Liam found me," Rick grinned and I noticed him searching through my clothes, "Oi! Those are mine, clothing pervert," I snapped and we shared a laugh, "what are you even searching for?" I asked, as he opened a plastic bag filled with Grace's tops.

"Whatever I can find," he began, noticing my disbelieving expression, "Alex had condoms, drugs and vodka," an expression of shock passed across my face.

"Do you do this to all your roommates?" I asked as he opened another plastic bag.

"Well in Burnywood it's pretty good to know if your roommate is planning on knifing you in your sleep," he replied and I nodded, "found something!" he exclaimed, I walked over to have a closer look, staring in horror as Rick pulled out a sharpened butcher's knife, a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, "looks like you were gonna be stabbed and cremated in your sleep," he added.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the knife, lying in her bag of jeans.

"Tell Mike and Gina of course," he explained, "come on, I'm not leaving you alone in the room of a murderer."

"How do you know she was a murderer?" I asked, following Rick downstairs, "she might have just had the knife for self defence," I added, having trouble keeping up with Rick.

"With charred blood on it?" he grinded to halt and turned to face me, "I know she seems nice Hayley," he explained, "she's just a really good liar."

Liam spotted us, "wha's goin' on?" he looked from me to Rick with a look of suspicion hidden in the corner of his eye.

I sighed, "you were right," he grinned wildly, "she's got a knife," I added, Liam's expression turning serious, "you are not sharing a room with her!" he snapped.

"Who's got a knife?" I turned around to see Carmen and Tee standing in the doorway behind us, I glanced across at Rick and Liam.

"The new girl," I explained, instantly regretting it as Carmen's face turned to a look of pure terror, "look, it's ok, don't tell anyone and we'll tell Mike and Gina then they'll sort it out."

Tee nodded and Carmen looked confused, "why can't we tell anyone?" she asked, glancing around cautiously as if Grace was going to jump out and assassinate her.

"If she know's we're onto her, then she'll hide it and we'll have no evidence," Rick explained, doing his best to comfort the girls.

"And Hayley will probably be 'ead," Liam muttered under his breath, I glared over at him.

"Can we come with you?" Tee asked, I grimaced, remembering the drugs, "it'll make us feel safer," I sighed and nodded, heading off to the office, Tee and Carmen in tow.

Liam didn't bother knocking, he just bursted in, the rest of us following behind. The care workers looked up from their conversation, "Grace's got a knife," Liam snapped, causing the care workers to look up in horror.

"And she smokes," I added, causing even more distress, "we found ciggies in her room," Mike got up from his seat glancing over at the Grangers' social worker.

Rick looked over at Tee and Carmen then sighed, "Alex has got drugs and vodka," the girls gasped, moving closer to me.

Mike looked at Tee and Carmen, pondering whether or not to say anything, "they overheard," I explained and we followed Mike upstairs into Alex and Rick's room.

Rick gestured towards the cupboard and Mike began to search, finding only the vodka and condoms - the drugs had vanished. He looked over at Carmen and Tee before discreetly picking up the condoms and emptying the vodka out the window.

"No drugs," he said looking up at Rick.

"He's obviously hidden 'em!" Liam exclaimed and Mike sighed, searching the rest of the room, but again finding nothing.

We moved into mine and Grace's room, Mike searched the wardrobe, only finding the cigarettes and lighter, which he slipped into his pocket, "I'm sorry, there's no evidence, I can only sanction them on the use of alcohol and cigarettes," I sighed turning to Tee and Carmen, who were unsure of what to do.

Liam suddenly snapped, "me girlfriend's not sleepin' in the same room as a murderer!" he began to anger and I became genuinely scared - if they had removed the evidence, then surely they'd remove the witnesses.

"I'm sorry Liam," Mike began, "there is no evidence of that and no spare rooms," he attempted to explain, which only angered Liam further.

"She can share with me," Tee's still cheery voice rang out into the room, I wondered how she managed to remain cheery, knowing the she was under the same roof as a murderer.

"I'm not sleeping on my own!" Carmen exclaimed and Tee glanced over at her.

"Me and Hayley can sleep in Carmen's room," Tee began, "there's enough room isn't there?" Liam nodded, not waiting for Mike to approve it.

"Hey Liam can I share with you?" Rick asked, gaining an nod in response.

"They're having a sleepover," I whispered to Carmen and Tee, who burst into giggles, Liam glared at me across the room and I grinned back.

**A/N: Sorry for making your characters murderers, I wrote this after a horror movie night :P**


	22. Biggest Mistake

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Thanks :)**

**kayjay452: *hands cookie* Thank you! :3**

**Misty Rhain: *hands cookie* Thanks, haha you must have a psychic iPod.**

**Dreamer: *hands cookie* Thanks, so does my brother :P**

**Sassy: *hands cookie* Thanks ;)**

**AmAzEd: *hands cookie* Thank you, well this is kind of a more 'serious' chapter.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cookie* Thanks! Oh, I didn't see it - I'll check it out ASAP.**

I bumped into Elektra whilst carrying my clothes and mattress into Carmen's room, "what the hell are you doing?" she asked, causing me to drop the my bag of clothes.

"Moving into Carmen's room," I explained, picking up the bag of clothes.

"Er... Why?" She asked, standing in front of me, blocking the hall and preventing me from passing.

"My new roommate has a knife," I explained, Elektra raised her eyebrows, "by the time Mike searched her room she had hidden it," I added and Elektra nodded.

"I think I'll survive," she added, "I've survived four years in Burnyhell," I nodded, "you planning on telling the others?"

"Well... Erm..." I murmured - unsure of what to say, truth be told I hadn't even thought about this before.

"Don't worry," she replied, "consider it done," Elektra smiled at me.

"Make sure Alex and Grace don't know," I added, and she nodded, letting me pass through.

I placed my mattress between Carmen and Tee's beds, who seemed convinced that I would protect them from Grace, but to be honest that would be the least of my priorities if a murderer came into my room.

As I opened the window, breathing in the autumn breeze, I heard a knock at the door. I glanced over at Carmen and Tee who were sitting together sewing and examining Carmen's disturbingly large collection of jewellery. Opening the door, I saw Alex and quickly pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind us, in an effort not to distress Tee and Carmen.

I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, praying that he wasn't going to knife me, "I heard you found Grace's knife," he said, a sadness lingering in his words, I plainly nodded in response, "she wasn't going to hurt anyone, I promise you," I raised my eyebrows and he nodded, "she just is wanted by one of the largest gangs in Newcastle and needs some protection," I nodded.

"So who did she stab?" I asked, seeing straight through his façade of confusion, "there's blood on that knife," I stared sternly up at Alex, after all he was quite a bit taller than me.

"Some police guy," he explained, looking down, "she's not as bad as she looks, she's just had a bad start in life," I nodded, a voice inside screaming as I fell deep into his words.

"So what about the drugs?" I asked, my opinion of Alex quickly turning from an enemy to someone I might consider a friend.

He sighed, his eyes gravitating towards the floor, "Grace's again, I have to look after them so she doesn't take them all at once," I genuinely began to empathise with Alex.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "can we be friends?" he eyes instantly light up, looking deep into mine.

"Yeah," he smiled at me, "I've never really had a friend before," I smiled back at him.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Rick suddenly appeared, his eyes fixed on Alex, "has he been bothering you?"

"Look Rick, Alex is fine," he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "the drugs you found were Grace's," he seemed unconvinced, "look, I trust him like I trust you, give him a chance," Rick sighed, "please?" I asked and he finally nodded.

"If you or your bitch of a sister do anything to anyone here," Rick snapped, glaring sternly at Alex, "consider your life fucked," he then disappeared into the boys bathroom and I sighed, turning to Alex.

"Grace won't do anything will she?" I asked, Rick words about lying, leaving a permanent imprint in my mind.

"I hope not," he sighed, once again locking eyes with me, "I'll stop her if she tries anything, don't worry," I nodded, my rationality and suspicion drowning in the whirlpools he called eyes, choking on the salt spiked water and drowning - god help me.

I walked down into the lounge, with Alex reluctantly following me. As we walked in, Liam looked up from his game of pool and glared across the room at Alex, who shivered so little it was hardly noticeable under his gaze.

"Get away from 'er!" Liam roared, cutting clear through the atmosphere with his fury, creating a pathway of hatred across the middle of the room.

"Liam," I began, attempting to calm the situation, "it's okay," I began, Liam's inner volcano only bubbled further, until it exploded.

"Are ya deaf mate?" he yelled, jumping over the pool table, "get away from me girlfrien'!" he launched himself at Alex, who remained completely stationary.

Acting fast, I jumped I front of Alex, grabbing Liam and whispering into his ear, "he's fine, Liam, trust me," I locked eyes with my boyfriend.

"I'm not lettin' me girlfriend anywhere near you 'n' your pyscho sister," he snapped, pushing past me and aiming a blow at Alex's face, which he dodged.

"Stop!" I snapped, my command going unnoticed, "stop it!" I yelled, tears dwelling in the depths of my eyes, they instantly pulled apart and I turned to Liam, "alright then," I paused, gathering the courage to speak the next life changing words, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."


	23. Wrong

**Thanks for reviewing - please don't kill me ;)**

**Dreamer: *hands cookie* Thanks :3 Cookies + Milk = Yum ^_^**

**kayjay452: *hands cookie* Yeah lol, the plot improves further on into the story.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Yeah, I want them to date so much lol, but I'm writing a Liam fic, so meh :/**

I instantly regretted it as soon as the words left my suddenly dry lips. Liam's mouth moved in an unsuccessful attempt to force some words out - shit, what had I done?

"Fine," Liam forced out and I swear I saw tears dwelling at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes. The worst thing was knowing that I'd have to stick to my word if I didn't want to appear as a sop. I'd have to wait until Liam forgave me and we were friends - unfortunately Liam was extremely skilled at holding grudges.

I nodded, my throat closing up as I attempted to conceal my true feelings. Turning around, I locked eyes with Alex and walked up the stairs, he stopped me half way up with a look on confusion in his eyes, "what have you done?" he whispered.

"I honestly have no clue," I replied, pulling my shields down and letting tears spill from my eyes, "I've fucked my life up, haven't I?" I mumbled, locking eyes with Alex.

"Yes, I think you might have," he replied, quickly turning my tune from a sad love song to a party anthem, we laughed in the awkwardness together for a few seconds, before he wrapped his arms around me, clouding my senses with his smell of aftershave.

I lead him up towards the attic, blocking the ghosts of Liam and me - the night I sleep in his arms. Oh how I'd fucked up. He sat down on the couch and I followed suit, sitting closer to him than I'd originally planned.

"You didn't have to go that far to protect me," he sighed, his sad eyes drifting into mine, "I feel like I the one to blame for you dumping your boyfriend," I blinked in shock - I hadn't even thought about it like that before.

"Don't blame yourself," I explained, "I'm the one who fucked up," I sighed, quickly turning out of memory lane.

"Why are you in care?" he asked, forcing me back down my previous route, "only answer if you want to," he quickly added, shuffling closer to me.

"My mum - she got pregnant with my dad," I glanced over at Alex for a confidence boost, which I quickly received in the form of a smile, "I was excited to be having a little brother. Then it all went wrong - mum went into labour and my dad rushed her to the hospital. I stayed at home with a babysitter, but only dad came back. He said mum had 'gone to sleep' with my brother too. He tried his best to take care of me, but ended up drinking so much he got liver failure and died," I glanced over at Alex's expression of pure sympathy, "I remember the day social came so well. A stern brown haired woman named Elizabeth came and talked to me about pointless shit before carting me off to my first care home - Terrace House. It was alright there, I made friends with this girl called Abby and I got fostered after a few months by a young couple. Then my life started to get shitty - I didn't listen at school and got into the bad crowd and got sent back into care, then I ended up in a police station where-" I chocked on the memory overload, realising I'd just spilled my life story to a guy that I hardly knew.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, "me and Grace have been in the care system ever since I can remember. I've never had a family - not even a fake one. No one wanted two care kids and we just got tossed from care home to care home," he explained and I felt compelled to place my arm around him, "then Grace started on the drugs and got a knife..." his words slowly ground to a halt and I nodded in reassurance.

"You wanna go out to town?" I asked and he nodded, his hand slithering into mine - why did I feel so bad?

We walked downstairs, catching a disapproving glance from Rick and we reached the door without being interrupted by anyone else, only to bump into Liam as we walked outside, "ya lil' slut," he snapped, sending daggers at the Alex then moving onto me.

I sighed and pulled Alex past my ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend - a word I never should use to describe Liam, but I had my irrationality to blame.

As we arrived in town, Alex pulled me to the side and locked eyes with me, "you really should apologise to him," I sighed, really wishing that it was that simple - boys are so stupid sometimes.

"I wish I could," I mumbled, thinking yet again of Liam O'Donovan, he sent me a rather cute puzzled look, which caused me to giggle a little, "it's when I've said something to Liam, I can't take it back. I just have to wait for him to forgive me," I explained, grimacing as my words replayed in my head like a broken record player.

"Don't worry," he whispered, leaning in closer to me, "you've got me," he pressed his lips gently against mine - I was in total shock. This was so wrong, but yet so right and I couldn't pull away. He deepened the kiss and pulled his arms around me, squeezing out all my sanity as I kissed him back, only refusing as his slobber covered tongue slithered into mine - a sensation that was hardly enjoyable.

We stood in silence for a few seconds - attempting to process what the fuck had just happened. Why was this so confusing? With Liam it was always so natural.


	24. Irrational

**Once again, thanks for reviewing and please do not kill me for the content in this chapter ;)**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands ice lolly* (it's boiling where I am) Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**kayjay452: *hands ice lolly* Thanks for reviewing, lol just you wait until about chapter 31 and your face will explode ;P**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands ice lolly* Thanks :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Anna: *hands ice lolly* Thank you ^_^**

As I locked eyes with Alex, a plan began to form in my mind, "I know how to get Liam to forgive me," His eyes widened, then a smile splashed over his face.

"So what do you need to do?" he asked, examining my grin for a few seconds, "why do I feel like this is going to involve me?"

"Because it is," I replied, grinning over at him, as he rolled his eyes, "you can be my temporary boyfriend and Liam will get jealous. Then he will want to take me back, so we pretend to have an argument and you pretend to dump me, then Liam will take me back and we can make friends again," I explained and Alex sighed.

"Temporary boyfriend?" he raised his eyebrows, "whatever next? Faking being arrested?" he asked and I grinned, trying to hide my grimace, as the memories of that police station came flooding back.

"So," I began, taking Alex's hand, "Alex Granger, will you be my temporary boyfriend?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes," he replied, "so do you fancy going on a temporary date?" he grinned at me.

"Yeah, shall we go on a temporary walk to the skate park? I asked, resisting the urge to burst into laughter at this whole temporary boyfriend thing.

"Which skate park?" Alex asked, as we began to walk down the road.

"Oh, the one Liam temporarily hangs out at," I replied, glancing at Alex and instantly bursting into laughter as our eyes met.

As we neared the skate park, I instantly recognised Liam, Rick and their other mates from school. I shivered a little as Rick seemed to notice me and had a pretty decent guess at what I attempted to do. I felt the vibration of my mobile in my pocket and stopped, glancing at a text from Rick.

_Hayley mind games dont work plz dont do anything stupid_

Was that boy psychic or something? I glanced up at Alex who made no attempt to read the text over my shoulder, which was quite unusual after hanging around with Liam.

"What's wrong?" he asked, attempting to read my expressions.

I put on a fake smile, "nothing," it was obvious that I was lying, but Alex didn't mention it.

We walked on forward and soon enough my eyes locked on the figure of Rick running towards and I sighed, turning to Alex, "be back in a minute," he plainly nodded and I run up to Rick.

"What?" I snapped, placing my hand on my hip.

"Didn't you get my text?" Rick replied, staring straight through my eyes and into my soul, I sighed.

"How am I supposed to get him to take me back then?" I snapped, growing extremely impatient.

"Well not dumping him for druggie boy might've helped a little," I rolled my eyes, "or would that be too hard for you Miss Stubborn?" he grinned, but to be honest I wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now.

"Alex doesn't do drugs," I locked eyes with Rick, "and I'm sorry, but that's already happened and I don't have a time machine handy," Rick laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Telling him that you're sorry for being an enormously retarded bitch might help," Rick added, grinning as my expression turned to pure annoyance, "or are you too irrational for that?"

"Oh," I grinned, a better plan forming in my mind, "I'll give you irrational, Rick Barber," I smiled up at his expression of worried confusion and pushed my lips onto his, I really got into it, pushing my tongue into his mouth without a moment's thought.

"Look, it's Miss Slutty Samson," Liam voice shouted out. I pulled away from a rather stunned Rick and glared across at Liam - he was casually sat on the top of a skate ramp, with not a single look of jealous in his eyes. Shit.

"Great," Rick snapped, managing to compose himself, "now I'm in the same boat as you."

"Get used to it," I smirked at him, "so if that didn't work what do you suggest next?" I asked, locking eyes with Rick.

"I think you'll find that wasn't my idea," Rick added, I grinned at him as if he was stupid.

"Oh, but Rick you were the inspiration," I replied, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That's hardly the same is it?" Rick asked, and I shook my head and shrugged, glancing back to Liam - he seemed as happy as normal.


	25. Blackmailing Elektra

**Thanks for reviewing. Hope you don't mind my excessive love of the Toby / Elektra ship ;P**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands hot chocolate* Thanks :3 Hope you like this chapter :)**

**kayjay452: *hands hot chocolate* Thanks for reviewing, so happy that you're enjoying it :D**

**Misty Rhain: *hands hot chocolate* Thanks =) Just wondering are you going to continue with Be My Rebel?**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands hot chocolate* Thank you :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands hot chocolate* Thanks :D**

My eyes drifted behind me as I suddenly remembered Alex. A wave of panic and shock flew through me as I realised he was no longer there.

"Rick," I turned back to Rick, who seemed to have also noticed Alex's disappearance, "he's gone," I locked eyes with him, in attempt to see through any lie he dared through at me.

"Like I said," Rick sighed, "just a really good liar," I nodded, not at all sure what to think or feel anymore. It'd all gone wrong as soon as me and Liam had seen Grace and Alex in that cafe.

We walked back to Elm Tree trapped in a bubble of uncomfortable silence, neither of us wanted to discuss what had just happened any further and nothing else seemed relevant.

I pushed the door open, walking into the office to find Mike - a thing I didn't do very often.

"Have you seen Alex?" Mike looked up from the computer and glanced across at Gina, who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Alex and Grace have been moved on," Mike explained, I breathed in deeply, trying to force the tears back down, "good news is that you get your old room back," he added, trying and failing to brighten the atmosphere.

"Where to?" I asked, clenching my fists so tightly that my nails began to dig into my palms.

"A place in London called-"

"London?" I exclaimed, now I'd lost my boyfriend for a guy who I'd only just met, who had now been moved to London. I slammed my fist against the wall, ignoring the searing pain as I walked out of the office to find Rick sitting in the hallway talking to Liam.

I walked forward, their words brushing past my ears, I only cared about one thing - Liam. Rick pointed towards me and Liam turned around, an unreadable expression in the place of his usual grin, "I'm sorry Liam," I began, tears flowing freely from my eyes, "I've been such a bitch," I locked eyes with him, praying that he would forgive me.

He burst out laughing and turned to Rick, "ya buyin' any of this mate?" I nearly choked on my tears - I had lost Liam O'Donovan, I just couldn't admit it to myself.

"Liam," Rick sighed, "she's telling the truth," Liam laughed - I couldn't believe this.

"Yeah," Liam snapped, sarcasm flowing from his lips, "ya other boyfriend got sent away so ya come crawlin' back to me," he shook his head is disbelief, "tha's low Samson," I looked to Rick for support, "even for ya," Liam stormed off down the corridor, only glancing back briefly as he turned into the lounge and in that second I made an effort to lock eyes with him and mouth the word 'please'.

My eyes drifted down, I watched through blurred lenses at a tear splashed onto the carpet, I heard words - Rick's voice. I didn't want to listen anymore, I didn't want anything anymore - except Liam O'Donovan.

I walked up the stairs, my feet growing heavier with each step. Nothing mattered anymore, this had all been a game hadn't it? How stupid was I? Just a stupid little bitch that doesn't deserve to be happy. After all, I was the one that messed up and I messed up big time.

I threw myself down on my bed and looked up to the ceiling, ignoring the knock at my door, until Carmen and Tee were practically stood over me.

"What?" I spat, wiping my eyes and sitting up to face them.

"We kind of overheard your conversation," Tee began, I sighed, it's not like Liam would keep it quiet anyway, "we've got an idea to get you two back together."

I nodded, "I'm listening," I'd take any and every chance, even if it was a plan thought up by a sympathetic twelve year old with nothing better to do.

"Well," Carmen began, sitting down next to me, "Liam's only going to forgive you if he misses having you around," I nodded for her to continue, "so we need to get Elektra to go out with him and have a really bad relationship, so he remembers how great you are and forgives you."

I nodded and smiled, "sounds good, but how are we going to get Elektra to fake going out with Liam?" Elektra was someone who didn't believe in doing favours and I hadn't really been on too friendly terms with her since the trip to McDonalds.

Tee held up a book I recognised to be Elektra's diary, "we're going to give it her back if she helps you," she explained.

I laughed, "I've got a better idea," I gestured for Tee to hand me the diary, "just let me find something juicy."

The girls giggled as I leafed through Elektra's diary, ignoring soppy poems and lots of shit that happened before I had turned up, until I found a page labelled 'secrets', this was what I was looking for.

"Hey," I giggled, "listen to this," I pointed towards the book and began to read aloud in a mock Elektra voice, "I lost my virginity at thirteen, I sometimes sleep with a teddy, I-" I stared in shock, "somehow I think getting Elektra to agree won't be as hard as we thought," I pointed to a shocking sentence - 'I fancy Liam O'Donovan.'

I got up and walked across the hallway to Elektra's room, Tee and Carmen following closely behind me. I knocked on the door and pushed it open before she could shoo us away.

Elektra looked up from her desk and rolled her eyes, "what's the point in knocking if you're going to just barge in?"

I grinned, "what's the point in having a secret diary if you're going to leave it hanging around everywhere?" I mimicked, smirking at the expression on her face, "look, here's the deal," I locked eyes with Elektra, "you do us a favour and we won't broadcast," I began to read from the diary, doing quotation marks in the air, "your top three biggest secrets."

She sighed, "what do you want me to do?" I high fived Carmen and Tee and grinned.

"Ask Liam out and go on a really bad date with him," I explained, smirking at the puzzled look on her face, "he has to miss me by the end of tomorrow or else your whole diary will be read out," I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone will already know that I fancy Liam by then," Elektra sighed, rolling her eyes, "not a very good plan, huh?"

"But, will they know that you got laid at thirteen and that you once kissed someone called Toby?" I asked, ignoring the giggles from the girls behind me.

"You kissed Toby?" Carmen exclaimed, I smirked into Elektra's humiliated expression.

"So you in or not?"

**A/N: Nearly at 100 reviews :O**


	26. Irony

**Thanks for reviewing. 100 reviews :D Thanks so much :3**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands milkshake* You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**AbbieCole: *hands milkshake* Thanks for your lovely reviews :D**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands milkshake* Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**kayjay452: *hands milkshake* Thanks for reviewing, lol there's even more Toby in this chapter!**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW: *hands milkshake* Thanks :3 Hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

I stood looking down into the hallway from the floor above with Tee. Carmen was down there filming with her phone as Elektra walked in on Liam, who was repeated throwing a ping pong ball at the wall.

She sat on the last step with him, "what's up?"

He shrugged and he sighed before continuing, "Hayley wants me ta forgive 'er. I'm not sure wha' to do," my heart skipped a beat - maybe this was going somewhere.

"Do you still love her?" Elektra asked, oh shit, what if he said no? I don't think I could take it and stay hidden.

Rick appeared out of nowhere and stood next to me, "I'm assuming this is one of your plans then," he whispered, leaning against the railings.

"Nah," he looked at me with a confused expression across his face, "Tee and Carmen's," he shook his head in disbelief.

Liam finally let out an answer, "yeah, I guess so," my eyes widened - all hope wasn't lost after all, "I jus' feel like I can't just apologise, it feels like she's playin' a game or somethin'," I glanced across at Rick's 'I-told-you-so' expression and I suppressed a giggle.

"Just apologise and it'll all be back to normal," Elektra said, Liam seemed a little unsure, "I promise, seriously have you seen how upset she is?"

Liam nodded and sighed, "I guess I'll go find 'er then," he got up and I glanced across at Tee.

"Not just yet," Elektra added and I sighed, "kiss me," my eyes widened and I caught then attention of Carmen, who was still filming.

"Wha'? No!" he exclaimed, backing up the stairs a little.

"I'll tell everyone that you're gay," Elektra smirked and I quickly signalled to Carmen to stop the recording and both Liam and Elektra jumped as a loud beep jumped through the hallway, as Elektra noticed Carmen and began to pounce on her she quickly sent it to me, Tee and Rick.

"Carmen," Liam exclaimed, "wha' 're ya doin'?"

"This is was my plan to get you back with Hayley," his fist collided with the banister and I shivered a little, "it was my idea, don't blame her," Carmen added, "oh and Elektra we've still got your diary so you can quit ruining the plan."

Rick ran down the stairs and locked eyes with Liam, "just take her back," Liam stayed quiet, "before it's too late and you mess up your life," Rick folded his arms.

"You've already said you still love her," Carmen added, waving her mobile in the air.

Liam sighed, "would she still wan' me back now," his eyes drifted towards the floor, "I've been such a bastard."

"Yeah," I said, turning Liam's attention to me, "she still wants you back," he grinned up at me and I grinned back almost instantly.

I ran down the staircase with Tee following closely behind. Liam pulled me into an embrace and placed his lips on mine.

"Erm... it's nice and all that you're back together, but get a room guys," Carmen laughed and we reluctantly pulled apart - I'd certainly missed Liam O'Donovan.

"Give me my diary back now," Elektra demanded, placing her hand on her hip in a failed attempt to appear menacing.

"Nah," I laughed and grinned at Liam, grabbing the diary from my pocket and racing off to the lounge.

I pushed through everyone and ignoring Tyler and Johnny's game of pool, I climb onto the pool table and stood on top of it waving Elektra's diary around, catching the kids attention.

"Did you know?" I began, reading her diary as if I was reading a non-fiction text to a bunch of seven year olds, "Elektra has kissed Toby Coleman," a giggle erupted from the kids as Elektra burst into the room.

"Oi! Give that back!" She yelled, climbing up onto the pool table next to me.

I grinned, "nah," I leapt off the table and onto the top of the couch, Elektra in pursuit, suddenly I spotted Liam and we locked eyes, throwing the diary to him and he caught it effortlessly.

Gina walked in with a ginger boy, who appeared to be a few years younger than me, "guys, you remember Toby, yeah?"

The room froze, taking in the irony of the situation. I glanced back at Elektra and only just prevented myself from exploding into a fit of giggles, "Elektra, Hayley," Gina yelled, "get off of there, yeah?" I smirked and jumped down, taking glances at Toby and Elektra.


	27. Toby

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands lemonade* Thank you, there is more Toby and Elektra in future chapters :)**

**Misty Rhain: *hands lemonade* Thanks :3 Can't wait for your next chapter :D**

**kayjay452: *hands lemonade* Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands lemonade* Thanks for your reviews, well this is a Liam / OC story so, yeah :S**

**AbbieCole: *hands lemonade* Thanks so much :3**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands lemonade* Thanks, yay for Toby ^_^**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands lemonade* Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Gina left the room, leaving Toby standing there awkwardly, "did anything happen while I was gone?" he asked in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah," Carmen began, jumping in front of Toby, "loads! Well Burnywood got burnt down so Rick, Tyler, Kitty and Lizanne came here, someone set our attic on fire, then Gus solved the mystery and Lizanne left and Kitty got sent to a special home then Rick got fostered but he came-" Carmen raced off at a speed faster than light.

"Slow down, Carmen," Toby exclaimed, sitting down on the couch in an effort to escape from an over excited Carmen.

"Nothing interesting," Elektra sighed and got up, leaving the room, presumably to avoid any embarrassment in front of Toby.

Gus launched into reading his overly detailed, written report of the events that had occurred since Toby left the Dumping Ground. Liam caught my eye and I gave him a nod, quickly making our escape, unsurprisingly followed by quite a few other kids.

He stood leaning against the wall in the entrance hall and I joined him, "you fancy a trip to town?" I asked, catching his eye and a cheeky grin.

"Ya bet," he winked and we shoved our feet into our shoes, racing outside and onto our usual bus.

We slumped into our usual seats towards the back of the bus and I noticed a girl sitting a few rows in front of us, "is that Grace?" I whispered to Liam, gesturing towards a girl with dark hair with pink tips.

"I 'ope not," he grimaced at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Liam, why are you scared of Grace and Alex?" I asked, locking eyes with my boyfriend, he attempted to dodge my gaze, but I didn't let him, "come on, you can tell me, can't you?"

He sighed and I grasped his hand, "she attacked me," he avoided my gaze, "with 'er knife," I felt a lump in my throat appearing.

"When, where?" I asked, remembering a conversation with Alex - I'd asked him who Grace'd stabbed, he said 'some police guy'. None of this would have ever happened if he told me the truth the moment I'd asked.

"A couple of months ago," he mumbled and I placed my arm around him in an attempt to comfort him, he slowly lifted his shirt to reveal two vertical scars on his abdomen, I let out a gasp, clutching his now sweating palm.

He pulled his shirt down and we got off the bus, I felt the grip on my hand tighten as we passed Grace - thankfully she didn't recognise us.

"Ya in the mood for a burger dive?" he grinned at me as we stood in the centre of town.

"Always am," I returned his grin, passing him a half eaten polystyrene box of fish and chips from a nearby bin.

We walked off, bumping into a rather fat and busy business man and spilling the food everywhere. We got our food, then went off browsing through shops and playing hide and seek in the clothing store - to be honest, I feel sorry for the woman who found Liam hiding in a clothes rack. As soon as we were tossed out of the store, my phone beeped indicating a text. I retrieved it from my pocket and glanced at the text from Mike, I sighed and rolled my eyes across at Liam, who had already read the message over my shoulder.

"Better ge' back then," he grinned, grabbing my hand and pulled me through the shopping centre and back to the bus stop.

Rushing through the doors of Elm Tree, we were met again by Mike's stern glare, "god, this is getting a bit frequent isn't it?" I sighed and grinned across at Liam.

"What happened to asking before you went out?" Mike exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, storming down the corridor and into the lounge, Liam at my heels.

I looked in, to find Elektra and Toby sitting on the edge of the pool table, "where is everyone?" I asked, causing the 'couple' to look up.

"Outside," Elektra mumbled, "they're having some sort of court or something," I nodded and turned to Liam, who couldn't help wolf-whistling at Toby and Elektra before we raced outside. Only to be met by an even more hilarious sight - Gus in a judge's wig.

I suppressed my giggles, but Liam wasn't as fortunate and Gus turned round, glaring at us, "no laughing in the courtroom," he scolded.

"I wouldn't call it a room," I grinned over at Liam.

"No talking in the courtroom!" Gus exclaimed, a few giggles erupted from the other kids, who seemed to be some kind of audience.

"Ya not really doin' a good job of tha'," Liam joked, causing a few more giggles from the crowd, but as usual, Gus didn't get the joke.

"No talking!" I mimed zipping my mouth closed and we joined the others, to see Johnny and Tyler standing out in front of us, glaring across at each other.

I attempted to leave, several times during the hearing, but Gus prevented it and I began to feel jealous of Elektra and Toby's 'freedom'. Eventually it ended and Tyler was deemed not guilty of stealing Johnny's skateboard - how fascinating! I expect this is an exact representation of a real court case.


	28. Unexpected Trouble

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands milkshake* Thanks and maybe it is, maybe it isn't ;P**

**AbbieCole: *hands milkshake* Thanks so much :D**

**AmAzEd: *hands milkshake* No problem :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands milkshake* Thank you!**

My eyes were forced open by the violent bleeps of my alarm clock, I groaned as the realisation of returning to school hit me. Squinting as the sunlight invaded my eyes, my hand slammed onto the stop button and I rolled out of my warm bed and onto the cold, hard floorboards. I winced as my head hit the ground, even though it was painful, it pulled me from sleep's grasp.

I opened my wardrobe, rummaging through my clothes in search of my school uniform. After a few frantic seconds, I retrieved the clothes I substituted for a uniform. Drowsily, I pulled them on and examined myself in the mirror, I smiled and brushed my hair, satisfied in leaving it loose, I wandered downstairs.

Skipping breakfast as usual, I turned into the lounge and glanced over at Elektra and Toby, who were playing chess. I blinked in a mix of disbelief and amazement, before walking over to them and sitting down on the couch next to Elektra.

"Playing chess?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, Elektra sighed and turned her attention to me.

"What does it look like?" she snapped, turning back to her chess game (or should I say Toby?).

"I just didn't think that was your 'thing' Elektra," I caught Toby's eye and smirked, "or is it just because of the person you're playing it with?" I grinned at the two of them and walked off, before either of them could respond.

Gina suddenly appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed (far too loudly) that it was time for school. I caught Liam's eye and we walked into the hallway together.

"Hayley," I turned around, to see Mike gesturing towards the office, "a word," I sighed and rolled my eyes and trudged into the office.

I leaned against the wall, wishing for it all to be over soon - anything that happened in the office was bad.

"I haven't done anything," I clearly stated, locking eyes with Mike as he took a seat in front of me.

He folded his arms and sighed, "we've had a call this morning from someone claiming to be your aunt," my eyes widened.

"I... I don't have a... any other family..." I stuttered, confusion clouding my senses, my mind soon became a total mess and I couldn't help the tears falling as I was thrown back into my abyss of memories.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Mike attempted to reassure me, but all my triggers had already been set off, "she wants to see you though, of course her visit will have to be approved by social, so you have time to make a decision."

"Tell her fuck off!" I screamed, my fist colliding with the wall behind me and I stormed out, tears clouding my vision.

I had only just sorted my life out here, I didn't need any family - fake or real - coming in to mess up my life. After all, I was happy here wasn't I? I had Liam O'Donovan, I had friends - what more did I need? Yet there was a part of me that yearned to see my family and get out of care, but when Liam's brother turned up he ended up coming back here. I didn't know what to do, I just pushed through the world - not wanting to care about other people at the moment.

I say in my usual seat with Liam and ignored all his attempts to make conversation. All I wanted was some space to think and sitting next to Liam O'Donovan was the complete opposite.

"Hayley," Liam's voice finally broke into my thoughts, "please talk ta me," his tone changed into one that reminded me somewhat of a man pleading for forgiveness.

"I just need some space," I muttered, wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I turned to Liam and forced a fake smile, "I'm fine, don't worry," I clearly lied - there was no chance that he would believe it, but it was worth a try, right?

"I'm ya boyfriend, it's me job to worry," he grinned in an effort to cheer me up, I faked another smile so I didn't disappoint him, "come on Hayley, tell me wha's up," he clutched my hand and locked his gaze into mine, preventing me from shrugging it off.

I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "some woman called, she says she's my aunt," I explained, pulling away from Liam's gaze while I had the chance.

"Tha's good i'nit?" he asked, placing his arm around my shoulders and I sighed turning my attention back towards him.

"I don't wanna leave," I mumbled in response, "I know it sounds stupid, but I'm happy here," I explained, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I've got you, I've got my friends."

"Ya don't 'ave to go if ya don't wanna," he kissed my lips and grinned, "just give 'er a chance Hayley, after all ya never know she migh' be a millionaire or somethin'."

"Won't happen, trust me," I grinned as we got off the bus, walking to class for the school day ahead.


	29. Alcohol

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**AbbieCole: *hands hot chocolate* (it's freezing here :S) Thanks :3**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands hot chocolate* Thank you ^_^**

**Mr Zeze: *hands hot chocolate* Thanks for reviewing. Maybe the nearby food gives them the idea? ;P**

**AmAzEd: *hands hot chocolate* Thank you :3 **

As we returned to Elm Tree, Mike caught my eye and nodded towards the office. I sighed and turned to Liam, "won't be a minute," he nodded and I followed Mike into the office.

"Hayley, her visit's been approved," Mike explained and I nodded desperately trying to cling onto my rationality and not lash out, "have you decided?"

I glanced towards the floor, still unsure of what to do, "no, I don't know what to do," I explained, "Liam said I should give her a chance, but she'll try to convince me to leave and I don't want to."

Mike grinned and laughed, "I must be going mad," I grinned a little, fake smiles weren't at all hard to pull off anymore, "how about you speak to her on the phone?" he suggested, I took a minute to think before nodding - after all, it was only a phone conversation.

Mike took the phone off the hook and searched through his desk for a note and dialled the number scribbled on it. He waited a few seconds for this woman to pick up, "hello, I'm Mike, Hayley's care worker, we spoke earlier. She'd like to talk to you now," he passed the phone to me.

I stayed silent for a second, not daring to speak, fearing that a woman would jump out of the phone and drag me away, "h-hello..." I whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Hayley!" A cheery voice exclaimed, "how are you?" I shivered a little, the over cheery tone creeped me out a little.

"Erm... okay," I mumbled in response, "I'm good," I glanced across at Mike, who was giving me a thumbs up signal, "w-what about you?"

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed, I winced a little, as if her happiness was a blow to my face, "shall we meet up some time?" I panicked a little, unsure of how to answer, "then you can get out of that grotty home."

"No," I snapped, my confidence suddenly growing, "it isn't 'grotty' and I'm happy here," I paused, ignoring Mike's look of annoyance, "I don't wanna leave, I don't need you, so... so... fuck off!" I snapped, ending the call and throwing the phone down, (literally) before storming out into the hallway, where Liam stood waiting for me.

He pulled me into an embrace, "from wha' I 'eard it didn't go that great," he grinned and I smiled, entwining our hands and walking out into the garden.

My eyes widened as I glimpsed a dozen or so bottles of vodka and cans of beer, hidden (not particularly well) under a rhododendron bush. I glanced to Liam, from the expression of his face, he had noticed it too. I was hardly surprised when I saw Elektra appear from around the corner with a four pack of beer in her hand, she noticed us and dropped it in shock, instantly regretting her actions and crying out in pain.

"That's an awful lot of alcohol for one person," I said, gesturing towards the pile, she folded her arms and sighed.

"You here to bitch to Mike and Gina?" She snapped and locked eyes with me, "it's not all mine," I rolled my eyes, "I've got a couple of friends coming over tonight," her piercing gaze locked into Liam's, "don't snitch."

"We won't if there's enough for us too," Liam grinned and I almost smacked him, Elektra seemed surprised at his actions also.

"Alright," she snapped, "you gotta deal," Liam nodded, "ten thirty tonight," she stated and dumped the four pack of beer with the others.

"What's with the beer?" Rick asked, appearing from nowhere and standing next to me, Elektra rolled her eyes and growled.

"None of your business," she rolled her eyes and took two steps towards Rick, "so fuck off, alright?"

Rick folded his arms and stared straight back at Elektra, "you wanna tell that to Mike and Gina?" I smirked a little, catching Rick's eye for a second.

"Alright, whatever, ten thirty tonight," he grinned as she turned around and muttered under her breath, "prick."

"I heard that," he called out, still grinning wildly.

"Whatever," Elektra snapped, disappearing back around the corner.

"No offence guys, but is this really a good idea?" I asked, looking at Rick then directing my gaze towards Liam.

"What's wrong with gettin' a bit drunk?" Liam asked, grinning wildly, "or would ya rather go to bed like a good lil' girl?"

"You shouldn't force her into it," Rick snapped, suddenly turning on Liam out of the blue, Liam glared across at Rick, shoving him backwards a little.

"Last time I checked she weren't your girlfriend," Liam snapped, sending daggers through the air.

"I'm just being a good friend and looking out for her," Rick retorted, glancing over at my shocked expression, before hurrying back inside.

"Prick!" Liam shouted in the direction of the door and I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Give it a break," I sighed, locking eyes with Liam, "he's only trying to be nice," I explained, linking hands with Liam.

"Too nice."


	30. Drunk

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**AbbieCole: *hands cookie* Thanks, hope you like the next part of the storyline ;)**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands cookie* Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands cookie* Thanks :3**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cookie* Thank you, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Yay cupcake ^_^**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands cookie* Thanks :)**

As the clock struck ten twenty, I slipped through the house and into the garden. Where my eyes were met by Elektra and a couple of chavvy girls, who I assumed were her friends.

"Liam not here yet?" I turned around to see Rick walking up and joining me, I shook my head and diverted my gaze forwards, "look I'm sorry about earlier."

My eyes met with his and I smiled in reassurance, "it's not your fault," I explained, catching Liam's eye as he emerged from the building.

He brushed past Rick, giving him a cold glare and sitting down on the grass with Elektra and her friends. I sighed, passing Rick a weak and uneasy smile, before we joined Liam and the others.

"This is Vicky," Elektra gestured towards a tall, dark haired girl, "Cali," she pointed at a girl with blonde hair scraped back in a ponytail, "and Liz," a freckled ginger girl nodded at us.

"Liam," my boyfriend nodded and caught my eye, "Hayley."

Rick sighed, "Rick," I could feel the tension in the air and it was uncomfortable to be sitting (quite literally) in the middle of it.

"Alright, we're gonna play the question game, if you don't answer the question," she held up a glass, "you have to take a shot. The last sober person wins," she grinned in a way that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ya gonna play games at ya sleepover?" Liam mocked, causing Elektra to roll her eyes in a sign of annoyance.

"Leave then," she snapped, "you were the one who wanted to come in the first place," Liam rolled his eyes and leaned back, his hand slithering into mine.

"Alright, I'll start," Elektra grinned, downing a beer can and spinning it on the ground, she smirked wildly as it landed on Liam, "how many girls have you fucked?"

Liam tensed a little and caught my eye, I nodded to show him I was okay with him continuing, "Three," he replied and Elektra burst into laughter.

"All at the same time?" Liam rolled his eyes and spun the beer can, it landing on Rick. I leaned back a little as if to move out of the path of the daggers they shot through the air.

"Do ya fancy Hayley?" he smirked, crossing his arms, I locked eyes with Rick, not quite daring to hear the answer. Rick sighed and took a shot, Liam rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that his question remained unanswered.

Rick spun the can and gave me an apologetic smile as it landed on me, "Erm... do you hate me?" he asked, stretching the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed, utterly confused as to why he had asked that question, "why would I?"

He shrugged, his eye fixing onto Liam for a fraction of a second - a sign that was barely noticeable. I spun the can and it landed on Cali, "umm..." I muttered, unsure of what to ask, since I had only just met Cali, "are you a virgin?"

"Nah," she grinned wildly, spitting out a piece of gum on the grass to her left and spinning the can.

The game continued for the next twenty minutes or so, until we were all pretty drunk. My vision was blurred as if my eyes were stained with tears and my words came out slurred with a tone of irresponsibility. My memory was hazy and barely recallable, I struggled to remember my actions and soon the world dissolved into a hazy and distorted mess.

I felt the warmth of a hand of my shoulder and turned to attempt to get a glimpse of someone. The world spun in a whirlpool of alcohol as I turned my head, I attempted to focus in on the skin coloured blur behind me but failed and the face remained unrecognised, however my drunken self remained completely and utterly oblivious to this.

I barely noticed as my surroundings changed from the garden to the inside of Elm Tree. I couldn't recall if we woke up any other of the care kids and to be honest that was the least of my drunken self's worries.

Nausea's ugly face pulled me back into the real world and I blinked rapidly, focusing in on the alarm clock directly in front of me. Even with my cleared eyesight I struggled to read the figures (or keep my dinner for that matter) as the neon red blurs finally formed the shapes of numbers, I sighed as I realised it was eight in the morning. My eyes locked into my surroundings and realised I was in a bedroom, but not just any bedroom - Liam's. Panic filled my body as I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening as I caught sight of Liam O'Donovan lying in the bed beside me!


	31. Hangover

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands waffles* Thanks so much :3**

**Linneagb: Lol, thanks :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**AbbieCole: *hands waffles* Thanks, haha she's in MEGA BIG trouble ;P**

**Mr Zeze: *hands waffles* Thanks for your 'informative' review ;P**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW: *hands waffles* Thank you :3 Mwhahaha cliff hanger ;P**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands waffles* Lol, thanks :3**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands waffles* Thank you :) You'll see if she is soon :D**

I looked down to see that I was in fact naked - lovely. Panicking, I grabbed my clothes that were strewn across the deep blue carpet and quickly pulled them on. Not daring to even consider remembering what happened last night, I ran out into the hallway, diving into my own bed and grimacing as I feel vomit creep up on my throat.

My head spinning, I pulled myself up and managed to drag myself into the bathroom in perfect time. After losing my dinner, I leaned back against the wall in the hallway, keeping my eyes tightly shut as my head pounded.

"You too?" I forced my eyes open to see Rick standing a few feet from me, I nodded, not daring to open my mouth, incase whatever substance remained inside of me decided to make it's rather grim departure.

"What's up with you two?" Tracy appeared out of nowhere, demanding answers, I glanced across at Rick, unfortunately neither of us had a decent lie.

"Caught a bug," I shrugged, avoiding Tracy's gaze and slinking off into my room and pulling a navy blue hoodie on, in an attempt to hide my quite obviously hungover state.

I trudged into the lounge and fell into the couch next to Tee, bringing my knees up to my chin and trying to drown out the world. Unfortunately my attempts were deemed unsuccessful, "are you okay?" I turned to my left, sighing as Tee's eyes scanned my almost ghostly pale figure.

"Yep," I mumbled, turning towards the television, "absolutely and completely fine."

"You don't look okay," Tee tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her, my stomach lurching as I managed to retrieve a few memories.

I turned around to see a blurred face, my vision clearing as if someone was focusing a camera. Golden brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a massive grin - Liam O'Donovan. He was utterly unmistakeable, after all he was one of a kind - no one else could break my heart so easily and stitch it back together so perfectly. In this version of him, there seemed to be an aura of irrationality - alcohol.

The memory then faded and I tuned back into the real world. Tee was waving her hand in front of my eyes, I blinked rapidly and looked down, realising I had drifted into a trance, "sorry," I murmured, desperately trying to recall the rest of last night, "I just drifted off..."

"It's okay," Tee smiled at me and I nodded, the voice in my head scolding me and kicking a smile onto my face, "you must be tired."

I nodded, not at all sure as to how much sleep I had got last night, "yeah, I guess so," I mumbled in response, spotting Liam trudging down the stairs, I got up and left the lounge, catching his eye as he reached the hallway.

"My 'ead kills," he groaned, placing his left hand on his forehead, "wha' about you?" he asked and we walked down the hallway into a more private area.

"Yeah, thrown up earlier," I grimaced even thinking about it, "wasn't enjoyable," he grinned across at me, "I can hardly remember anything."

"Me too," he groaned, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"Just don't vomit all over me," he turned his head and we shared a grin.

"I'll try me best," he gulped and turned back to me, "I 'ope I didn't do anythin' too bad," thoughts from this morning flooded my head and I quickly dismissed them, not quite having the guts to tell Liam.

A familiar sensation gripped my stomach and I plunged back into my memories. I was in Liam's room with him. Slurred words escaped his mouth and he pushed me against the wall, his lips pressing against mine. He deepened the kiss and I felt his hands skip under my shirt and fumble with the back of my bra.

The memories suddenly escaped from my mind and I took a deep breath, blinking rapidly and not really wanting to know what happened next, "Hayley are ya alrigh'?" Liam locked his eyes into mine and I nodded, swallowing so heavily it was audible.

"I'm fine," doubt lingered in his eyes and to be honest, I didn't blame him. After all my expertise in lying seemed to be decreasing by the day.

"Ya remembered somethin' didn't ya?" he took my hand and I shivered a little, biting my lips as I dared to lock eyes with Liam.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I think we erm..." he glanced at me, intent on discovering more - there was no turning back now, "I think we had sex."


	32. Positive Or Negative

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**AbbieCole: *hands toffee* Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy you like this story :D**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands toffee* Thanks, I hope you like this chapter :3**

** SparklieeFairy: *hands toffee* Thank you :D **

**Mr Zeze: *hands toffee* Sorry, but I've already written it (btw it won't just be as simple as have baby, live happily ever after)**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands toffee* Thanks :3 Enjoy!**

Liam stared at me in disbelief, his brain taking a few minutes to process the information, "fucking 'ell," he locked eyes with me, "have ya done a pregnancy test?" I shook my head, the realisation dawning upon me - I might be fucking pregnant.

"God," I gulped, my eyes drifting to the floor, "what do we do?" Liam slipped his hand into mine and pulled me into an embrace.

"Jus' find out first," I nodded and made my way down the corridor and out of the house and only just managing to keep my cool long enough to reach the local pharmacy.

I locked eyes with the young blonde woman behind the counter and took a deep breath, "a do it yourself pregnancy test, please," the woman examined me for a second, a look of disapproval on her face, before turning around and taking a blue box off the shelf.

"That'll be four ninety nine," I shoved my hand in my jeans pocket, fumbling around for a second, before retrieving a five pound note and handing it to the woman.

She passed me a penny for change and I grabbed the test, heading towards the cafe across the street - if I did it at the Dumping Ground someone would find out. Ignoring the dirty looks from the staff as I dived straight into the ladies toilets.

Locking the cubicle door behind me, I opened the box and stared at the stick for a while, not quite daring to take the test. I sighed, took a deep breath and urinated on the stick. I held the stick in my left palm, not having the guts to look at my results.

What would I do if I was pregnant? What would Liam do? He might not want a pregnant girlfriend. Should I get an abortion? After all, I would soon start to show and what would I do then?

Sighing, I held the stick out in front of me and closed my eyes, silently praying that the result would be negative. I forced my eyes open and examined the test - it was positive.

Panic flooded my brain, I threw the test into the toilet bowl and flushed it. Groaning as I considered my future, I slammed the cubicle door behind me, ignoring the disapproving looks from a few old ladies and stormed outside.

I trudged back to Elm Tree, dreading my arrival more with every step. I pushed past Carmen and Tee, who were engrossed in a heavily animated discussion and began my search for Liam. The lounge was empty for once, which puzzled me slightly - there was always loads of kids in there.

I stomped up the stairs, praying he would be in his room, not even bothered to send Toby and Elektra a clever remark as they walked down the stairs together. Shivering slightly, I stood in front of Liam's door, my fist hovering a few centimetres from the wood. Slowly, I knocked and waited no more than an second before Liam answered.

I walked in and he closed the door, neither of us daring to say a word for a few painful minutes. He finally broke the silence, "so, wha' was the result?" we locked eyes for a second, sharing our anxious looks.

"Positive," I muttered, my diverting towards the floor as if they were being pulled by a magnet.

"Are ya sure?" he asked, noticing my worried expression, "don't worry I ain't gonna leave ya now," he smiled in a reassurance and I simply nodded, not having enough energy to be bothered with faking.

"Yeah," I sighed, "my life is fucked," we locked eyes for a moment, both of us unsure of how to carry on the conversation.

"Are ya gonna get an abortion?" I panicked, having not even considered this possibility.

"I don't know," I sat down on the window sill, my eyes gazing out into a happier life, "do you want me to?"

"Nah," he whispered, making eye contact with me, "it's ya choice and I promise I won't leave ya," his words reassured me somewhat, however I wasn't entirely convinced that he would keep that promise.

"We're only fifteen," I sighed, getting up and making my way to the door, "I don't know if I can cope," he nodded and took a few steps towards me, wrapping in a warm embrace and placing his lips on mine.

We reluctantly pulled apart, neither of us wanting to face cold, hard reality, "give it a try," he whispered, gently caressing my cheek, "our baby deserves to live."


	33. Names

**Thanks for reviewing. 150 reviews! Holy cow :O**

**Linneagb: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands pancake* Okay, thanks for your review anyway.**

**AbbieCole: *hands pancake* Thanks :3 I hope you like this chapter.**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands pancake* Yay hugs! *hugs back* Thanks ^_^**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands pancake* Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands pancake* It's actually quite a while until Mike finds out ;P Thanks for your review :D**

**Sophiejayne: *hands pancake* Thank you :3 I hope you like this chapter.**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW: *hands pancake* Thanks :D So happy you like this story.**

I headed out of Liam's room, attempting to settle back into my life. As I reached my door, I was stopped by a tap on my shoulder, "Hayley?" I turned towards my left, annoyance gaining control, as I saw Rick leaning casually against the wall.

"What?" I snapped, my words coming out in a meaner tone than I had intended, I sighed, "sorry, it's just," I considered telling Rick for a moment, but quickly decided against it, "it's not really my day."

"I heard you," he locked eyes with me and I instantly felt a wave of guilt overcome me, "you're only fifteen," I nodded, praying he wasn't going to launch into some kind of lecture, "you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."

"I want to," I replied in the strongest voice I could manage, which turned out to be little more than a feeble whisper, scrunching my eyes in an effort to force back the tears that came with my memories, "oh, I don't know," I pushed my door open and retreated into my room, burying my head in my pillow.

As the sound of footsteps met my ears, I looked up, sighing and rolling my eyes as I saw Rick. He took a seat on the bottom end of my bed, an air of awkwardness surrounding him as he tried to comfort me, "nobody can force you into anything," I stared deep into his eyes - why did he care so much?

"I know," I nodded, still trying to convince myself, "Liam wants to keep it," Rick sighed as soon as I mentioned Liam's name, I was too focused on other matters to confront him about it.

"He's not the one carrying it," my eyes drifted to my stomach, still amazed at the thought of life inside of me, "he's not the one who has to be pregnant for nine months and then go through labour."

I looked up at Rick's concerned expression, "since when did you know so much about childbirth?" he blushed slightly and I couldn't help but giggle a little, "are you secretly pregnant?" I teased, causing him to blush an even brighter shade of red.

Some how, through the euphoric laughter and constant reassurance, I delved into my darkest memories. I blinked rapidly as the tears fell from my eyes, not wanting to relive these moments of hell, I looked up at Rick, fear lingering inside of me, "my mum died giving birth."

"It doesn't mean you will," he placed his arm around my shoulder, the awkwardness suddenly vanquished by Rick's comfort and concern, "look Hayley, I promise you'll be fine."

I smiled, making an extra effort to push back the tears, "you can't promise that," he sighed, he eyes drifting towards the floor in a state of what I assumed was embarrassment.

"I wish I could," he smiled back up at me and walked to the door, "remember what I said, alright?" he locked eyes with me, preventing me from throwing out a hasty lie.

"Alright," I smiled, pausing for a moment, unsure whether to continue, "Rick the midwife," he burst into laughter and caught my eye one more time, before leaving me to my thoughts.

A part of me desperately craved privacy and my own company, however another part was sad to see him go - sad to wave the listening ears, calming words and perfect friendship behind.

I pulled out a long discarded notebook from under my bed and grabbed a pen from my desk. Clicking the lid, I flicked past mindless drivel and pointless sketches, to an empty page. I chewed anxiously on the top the pen, before letting the nib of the pen touch the page. Taking a deep breath, I carefully wrote the word 'Names' on the first line, discarding my usual messy scrawl and opting for a neat print. I underlined the title to make it stand out, after all, this was important - very important. I divided the pages in two, labelling one column with 'Girls' and the other with ' Boys'.

My hand moved to the girls column and hovered there for a moment, lost in thought. This name had to mean something, it couldn't just be a typical Bob or Susie - this was my baby. After a few minutes, I wrote the name 'Rachel' - my mother's name. If she couldn't live for her second baby, maybe my little Rachel would be her second chance.

The boys took considerably longer - most of the boys in my life had been complete, utter assholes and naming it 'Liam' would be weird. I don't think him and Rick are on that good terms either, so that's another name out the window.

Sighing a little, I fell back into my abyss of memories, this time turning into the little village of happy ones, towered over by the metropolis of things I rather forget. I was back at my first care home - Terrace House. I winced as Tricia tripped me up and I landed in a filthy puddle - I felt so guilty watching my twelve year old self burst into tears. A hand reached out and I was filled with relief as the younger me took it - this hand belonged to Chase Dawson. Golden brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, with a smile that reminded me so much of Liam. He was my best friend for two months, looking out for me and I trusted him with my life, until he was moved on and I never knew the reason why.

I was pulled back into reality at a speed that was slightly nauseating and retrieved the pen, which had slipped from my hand during my trip down memory lane. I wrote down the name 'Chase', satisfied that my baby would mean something.

**A/N: See I did include Chase :D He does appear again later as well.**


	34. Morning Sickness

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thank you :3 I'll see if I can include characters with those names later, because I have already sorted it out for the baby.**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thank you so much :D**

**Sophiejayne: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands smiley face cupcake* Okay, I think the next few chapters may appeal to you more.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thank you! Yay for Chase :D I'm currently writing a part in which he appears in person.**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thanks :3**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands smiley face cupcake* Thank you! Anywazzles! What an epic word :D So saying that in real life.**

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Slowly, my eyelids pealed back, my eyes reluctant to embrace the morning light. Getting up was normally an unpleasant chore, however getting up when you're three months pregnant is a completely different matter.

Heaving my body from my bed, I rubbed my eyes, drifting towards the mirror and grimacing slightly at my unkempt state. I lifted my shirt up a little, rubbing my stomach a little - shit, my stomach really was swelling! I ran a brush through my tangled, strawberry blonde hair, wincing ever so slightly, as I tugged on my hair. Sighing a little, I pulled on an old baggy grey hoodie and black skinny jeans, pulling the hood over my head, in an effort to shield myself from the cruel world.

A wave of dizziness overcame me and I doubled over, clutching my stomach and wincing as I kept the vomit down long enough to rush into the girl's toilet. Once I had emptied the entire contents of my stomach, I stood up, placing a hand to my forehead and groaning as my head continued to throb.

"Are you okay?" I turned around, to see Tee standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on her face, "I heard you being sick," she nodded to the toilet and I glanced back and gulped as I attempted to stitch together an adequate lie.

"Yeah," I nodded, my eyes drifting downwards as I got to my feet, "probably got a bug," I flushed the toilet and glanced back to Tee, praying that my lie was more convincing than I thought.

"Shall I get Mike?" she asked, gesturing with her thumb in the direction of the office, I winced, shaking my head and pushed past Tee, "Hayley?" she asked, pulling me back to face her.

"I'm fine," I snapped, shaking my arm free from her grip and storming down the stairs, in search of the lounge.

I slithered into a seat in front of the television - not that I gave a shit about the England match Toby, Johnny, Frank, Liam and Tyler were glued to. I sighed, longing to speak to Liam privately - we had hardly discussed our baby since I took the test. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and glanced up, to see Rick. He gestured towards the door and I sighed, getting up and following him out into the hallway.

"What's up?" I leaned against the wall, shoving my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, ignoring the discomfort in my stomach, as not to worry Rick - he was way too touchy over this whole pregnancy thing.

He glanced down at my hoodie, I blushed, squirming slightly, "you're showing?" he asked, locking his gaze into mine, I nodded, glancing down at my stomach - suddenly feeling extremely self conscious, "so what has Liam said?"

"Nothing really," I mumbled in response, shivering slightly, as I noticed his annoyed glare, "Rick?" we locked eyes for a few seconds, until his face returned to its normal expression.

"So he just expects you to cope by yourself?" Rick demanded, a sudden anger appearing in his voice, unsettling me a little, "will he even be there when it's born?" my eyes drifted downwards, a part of me unsure of the answer.

"You can't blame him," I sighed, giving Rick a stern glare, to prevent him from continuing in his rant, "he's only fifteen and he's gonna be a father," Rick sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with my answer.

"You're only fifteen and you're fucking pregnant," he spat, unnerving me a little, which he noticed, "sorry, your decision," he forced his face back into a smile and lowering his tone into a barely audible whisper, "or is it Liam's?"

I sighed, pretending that I hadn't noticed, "we were fucking drunk, remember?" I snapped back, locking eyes with Rick, "you were too, so don't even start on that," I crossed my arms in an attempt to appear menacing, which only caused him to laugh, infuriating me further.

"Hayley!" I turned around, mentally slapping myself as Tee Taylor came into view, "are you better now?" I nodded and glanced across at Rick giving him a look that translated as: 'don't do anything stupid and keep your big fat mouth shut.'

"Yeah," I nodded as she walked up to me and smiled in an irritatingly optimistic way, "I'm feeling okay now," she grinned, before cheerfully darting off into the kitchen behind us.

Rick raised his eyes, "what did you tell her?" he asked, leaning back onto the wall behind him.

"That I had a bug," I explained and he nodded, approving of my lying skills for once, "she saw me throw up in the toilet earlier," he grimaced slightly, "yeah, it was pretty nasty."

"So she has no clue that you're," he gestured towards my stomach, "pregnant?" I nodded and he relaxed a little, only to jump as Tee appeared out of nowhere.

"You're pregnant?" her eyes widened, fixing on my hoodie - seriously, what was so fascinating about it?

"Shh!" I whispered, glancing around to check for any other eavesdroppers - lucky there were none, "not so loud, someone will hear," I explained and Tee nodded, a grin appearing on her face, followed by an embarrassingly childish giggle.

"So you and Liam," she paused to giggle and I gave Rick a glance of discomfort, "did it?" she asked and I nodded - instantly wishing that she hadn't see me throw up earlier.


	35. Locked In The Cupboard

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sophiejayne: *hands lemonade* Thanks for reviewing, it's all part of the plotline *winks* ;P  
**

**Mr Zeze: *hands lemonade* Thank you for your review. Well it would take a while to write out the three months in between and the story would sway towards dull.  
**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands lemonade* Thanks ^_^ Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands lemonade* Thank you :3 Lol yeah TEE POWER xD Yay! Coconut ;D  
**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands lemonade* Thanks :D Ooh! I like that idea ;)  
**

I tossed an annoyed glance at Rick, who could help smirking a little at my discomfort, "don't tell anyone," I locked my gaze with Tee's, "okay?" she nodded and mimed zipping up her lips, before running off down the corridor.

"She's gonna blab," I glanced across at Rick, squirming slightly at the sudden change in his tune, "trust me," I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms, "you're fucked," I laughed a little, eventually squeezing a smile from his lips.

"Hayley?" I turned around, smiling as I saw Liam, "can we talk?" he ran up to me, Rick took the hint and gave me quick smile, before disappearing off in the opposite direction, "somewhere more private," I nodded and followed him into the guy cupboard.

I flicked the light switch and scanned the shelves with my eyes - amazed at how much stuff had been crammed into this small cupboard, "so," my eyes drifted upwards, meeting with Liam's - something was wrong.

"Tee," he folded his arms and I began to panic inside - what had she see said, "wha' did ya tell 'er?" I squirmed a little, diverting my attention to my suddenly fascinating feet, discomfort flowing through my veins.

"Nothing," I muttered, I dared to look into his chocolate brown eyes - a big mistake, "what did she say?" I sighed, for the first time in my life, I was wishing myself away from Liam O'Donovan.

"Nothin'," I instantly felt guilty and couldn't bare to hold his gaze any longer, "she's just lookin' at me funny," I let out an aspirated sigh - for once, Rick was wrong, " like she knows somethin'," he slipped his hand into mine, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"She saw me being sick," I explained and he nodded, however his expression was still unreadable, "asked me what was up," my stomach lurched slightly and my hand instantly clutched my stomach, he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Ya alrigh'?" I locked my gaze into his and nodded, biting my lip, he slipped back into our previous conversation, "so ya just told 'er on the spot?" I sighed as he raised his eyebrows, I kept glancing down at my stomach, praying that I wasn't going to vomit everywhere.

"No," I smirked at him, "she overheard me and Rick talking," I noticed his infuriated expression only when it was too late - will he just quit the whole hating Rick thing?

"He knows?" Liam snapped, I gulped, backing away a little, praying that he wouldn't do anything irrational, oh, what am I saying - I'm the queen of irrational.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, breathing in confidence as well as oxygen, "so what? He's my friend after all," Liam opened his mouth, ready to hurl an insult in my direction, "get over it Liam! Seriously, what's your problem with him?"

I sighed and pushed on the toy cupboard door - no longer desiring to remain in a small space with Liam. Panic filled my veins as the door stayed firmly shut, I sighed, trying again to escape what some might describe as 'hell'. The door remained unresponsive and I grimaced turning back to Liam, "we're stuck," I examined his relaxed position - what was up with him today?

"Wha' do ya want?" I stepped back, cursing as my head hit the door, "a medal or somethin'?" I had a developed an instant hatred for this 'Liam', not that it was recognisable as his anymore.

"Why are you being like this?" I whispered, biting back the tears, praying that what I felt would happen - wouldn't. He shrugged casually, seeming completely unfazed by the whole experience, "it's not like you."

"Ya spend more time with 'im than me," he spat, noticing my expression of confusion, he released a laugh - one that I didn't join in with, "Rick," I sighed, grimacing as I attempted to explain myself - after all, my lying skills had already been proved worthless.

"You never talk to me anymore," I exclaimed, launching into an animated discussion (or should I say argument?), "you're always out with your friends, playing football or something!"

"So wha'?" he snapped, taking a couple of steps towards me, "I'm not allowed to 'ave friends?" he rolled his eyes, blatantly ignorant to the tears spilling from the seams of my eyes.

"And I'm not?" I snapped, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, "please Liam," his expression remained blank - a lifeless and selfish soul, "look," I lifted up my hoodie, revealing my swollen stomach and grabbed Liam's hand, placing it over my 'bump', "that's our baby, Liam," he nodded, his face breaking into a more Liam like expression, "remember what you said."

He caressed my stomach slightly and I smiled, praying that our relationship would survive this pregnancy. My ears alerted to the sound of the key turning in the lock, I pulled down my hoodie, Liam removing his hand and we met eyes with an extremely bewildered Tracy.

**A/N: The awkward moment when I realised this story was the second most reviewed in this section. I was like DAFUQ ;P**


	36. Reckless Mode

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that this chapter is a little later than usual - I had Spanish homework :S**

**Nialler Muncher / SparklieeFairy: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thank you :3 It is quite a while before Mike finds out though.**

**AbbieCole: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thank you, I hope enjoy this chapter :D**

**Linneagb: *hand slice of fizzy cake* Thanks, enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thank you :3 It will be a while before Tracy finds out though :S**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thank you :D Ooh I have an idea for a Tracy Beaker/Narnia crossover *facepalm* Seriously what the hell goes on in my brain. Anyone for Liam/Mr Tumnus slash?**

**Sophiejayne: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thanks :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**sixftsmilygiant: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thank you for your lovely reviews :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands slice of fizzy cake* Thanks, yeah I though you might ;)**

I pushed past her without a moments thought, leaving Liam the job of attempting to explain. Locking us in the toy cupboard was obviously someone's sick idea of a joke and believe me, they would get what they deserve.

"You took a while," I spun around, smiling a little as my eyes focused on Rick, "I've been waiting a while, was gonna come find you," he grinned and I followed him into the kitchen, perching on a barstool beside him.

"Someone locked us in the toy cupboard," I put my feet up on the top of a dining chair in front of me and he couldn't resist releasing a laugh, "wasn't fun," I sighed, catching Rick's gaze, "he hates you for some reason," Rick nodded, an emotion I couldn't recognise lingering in his eyes.

"I know," he sighed, shuffling closer to me, "he doesn't like you spending time with me," I nodded, my eyes drifting around the room, "he wasn't too pleased when I told him to 'fuck off' after he started on me," my gaze was instantly directed towards him.

"What?" I frowned, completely and utterly in the dark when it came to the whole 'Liam and Rick' situation, Rick shrugged, passing it off as if it was nothing, "when was this?" I leaned forward, preventing Rick from avoiding the question.

"About a week ago," he sighed, eventually making eye contact with me, "don't worry Hayley," I rolled my eyes, ready to come back at him with a witty response, however he butted in, obviously wishing to stay away from an argument, "and don't do anything fucking stupid," he attempted his best scolding voice, which only caused me to chuckle and let his words whizz past my ears.

"What is his problem?" I snapped, unintentionally slamming fist against the counter top behind me, I jumped off my stool and rushed out of the kitchen, not daring to glance at Rick, after all, he'd just stop me.

I barged through the corridor, ignoring Johnny and Toby, who appeared to be way too engrossed in an embarrassingly over-animated conversation about football. I reached the lounge, locking into Liam's gaze, sending him an annoyed glare and gestured for him to come over. He remained unresponsive at first, most likely too cowardly to face me, however he soon realised he couldn't ignore and if he tried to, it would only make things worse for him.

I dragged him down the corridor, into a slightly more private spot that wasn't the toy cupboard, "wha'?" he snapped, leaning against the wall behind him, I sighed and rolled my eyes - he really was being a bastard today.

"Rick," I spat, folding my arms and leaning back in the opposite direction, "you know what I mean," he gulped slightly and I couldn't resist the temptation of smirking at his discomfort, "what the fuck is your problem with him?" I demanded, he stood up straight, pulling some courage from thin air.

"I told ya earlier," I rolled my eyes, yet again unimpressed with his attempt at answering my question, "ya my girlfriend not 'is," I sighed, drowning into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you start on him?" he groaned, obviously regretting that decision, "what was the point of that?" I snapped, taking a step closer to him, eager to hear his pathetic excuse for an answer.

"Why are you defending him?" he yelled, gesturing with his hands, "do you even care about me anymore?" I rolled my eyes - this was getting stupid now.

"Maybe because he's not being an irrational idiot!" I snapped, sending Liam a scowl that I would certainly regret later, but I was in reckless mode now and nothing was going to change my tune.

"You're the irrational bitch," he grabbed my shoulder, holding me so violently that I would have screamed if I hadn't spent time in Burnywood, "you know what Hayley?" he released his grip slightly, but not enough to let me free, "if you like Rick so much, why don't you go and cry to him," a uncomfortable dryness crept up my throat, this conversation was taking a wrong turn at every single corner, "it's over."

I struggled to breathe, he simply sighed and released his grip completely, returning to his game of pool - I had messed up again. I took a deep breath, forcing the tears back and doing the only thing I could think of - find Rick.

As I turned into the kitchen, Rick stopped me, noticing the tears dwelling in the brims of my eyes and sighed, placing a comforting arm around my shoulder - after all, I was single now. No! I couldn't think of it like that! Now I had a baby with no father to be there for it - fuck me.

**A/N: It's my birthday tomorrow :D *gestures towards review button* ;)**


	37. Comforting

**Thanks for reviewing. The chapters increase a little in length from now on.**

**Sophiejayne: *hands piece of birthday cake* Don't worry, she will get back with Liam eventually. This story will stay as a Liam / Hayley ship.**

**Linneagb: *hands piece of birthday cake* Thank you :3 The happy birthday shout out on your story was lovely :D**

**LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *hands piece of birthday cake* Nerveracking? Yes, mission accomplished ;P Thank you.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands piece of birthday cake* Muchas gracias. I'm so bad at Spanish - urgh! I'm fourteen. Thank you ;P**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW: *hands piece of birthday cake* Thank you :3**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands piece of birthday cake* Thanks :) Haha, young one? ;P**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands piece of birthday cake* Thank you for your shout out on Fallen Ones and for using Evie :3 Haha, I'm seriously considering doing a TBR / Narnia oneshot now ;P**

I closed my eyes, shutting out the world and burying my face in Rick's shoulder. The aroma of his aftershave comforted me more than words could even attempt to. Silence encased the room for a minute or two, however there was no feeling of awkwardness that often followed silence around - this silence was needed. It was silence that let me think, let me wipe my eyes and gave me strength to pull myself together - after all, silence speaks louder than words.

"What happened?" I pulled away from Rick, locking my ice blue, tear filled eyes into his concerned brown ones, even though he was the one asking the question, I was certain that he already knew, or at least had a pretty good guess - he was clever like that, "it's okay," he whispered, his words soothing me in a way that felt almost hypnotic.

"What can I say?" I muttered, biting my lip in an effort to prevent a waterfall or tears flooding down my face, "he dumped me," I swallowed so hard it was audible, in a final attempt to keep my cool - my attempt was entirely unsuccessful and tears streamed down my cheeks, creating a pattern that somewhat resembled the cracks in my heart.

"It's my fault," he sighed, pulling away from me slightly, "all my fault," he looked back into my eyes and noticed my disbelieving expression, "don't try to tell yourself otherwise," I opened my mouth to reassure him in someway, which he noticed and quickly stopped, "look Hayley, it's the truth. You know he hates me and you know I didn't back off when he asked me to," he fixed his gaze into mine, giving my a stern glare, preventing me from denying the truth even further.

I glanced down at my stomach, thoughts clouding the stormy sky that I called my mind, "what am I gonna do about the baby?" I looked up, praying Rick had some answers, I trusted him with my life - to be honest, with Liam gone, who else did I have? "I can't do this without him," panic flowed through my veins, replacing the blood and sparking a sudden dizziness in my head, "fuck, I didn't even wanna do this! It was his choice and fucking hell I shouldn't have listened!" I caught his eye, expecting a smirk and a gaze that might as well be waving a banner reading 'I told you so'. I was pleasantly surprised to see that his comforting gaze hadn't changed - after all, he wasn't Liam.

"Don't worry," he shuffled closer to me and held me in a more than friendly embrace, but objecting was the last thing on my mind, "you're not alone," he pulled away and I sensed the reluctance in his eyes as they met with mine, "you've got Tee, Carmen, everyone will be on your side," he placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me with an expression that I mistook for patronisation.

"That's bullshit," I shuffled away from him, the trust that I had placed in him fading a little, "complete and utter bullshit," I rolled my eyes and his shocked expression, "oh come on, you know it. Right now, being lied to is the last thing I need," he sighed, guilt instantly thrashing over me like a wave, "I'm sorry, it's just not my day," I sighed, locking my gaze with Rick's and praying he would forgive me.

"I know," he smiled, unfortunately, as usual, I couldn't tell if he was faking or not, "what are you going to do about it?" he gestured towards me stomach in the politest way possible, an air of awkwardness still lingering in the gesture, "how could he just dump you like that? Does he even care?" Rick slammed his fist against the counter top, startling me slightly, "sorry, I'm just annoyed," I nodded, pulling on my best fake smile, trying to reassure him, even though he wasn't the one who needed reassuring.

"I don't know," I muttered, my eyes drifting around the room as I was pushed back down into the hell that was memory lane, "I only kept it because he wanted it!" I coughed, forcing the tears back down my throat, "he can't just change his mind and abandon me! What does he expect me to do now?" I locked eyes once again with Rick and the time that I needed him the most, he didn't have any answers - fuck me.

"Hi," an annoyingly optimistic voice rang out - a voice that couldn't belong to anyone other than Tee Taylor, I glanced across the room at her, sighing as she let out a gasp, noticing my tear stained face, "what's wrong?" she took a seat on a barstool beside me, expecting an answer and turning to Rick after she didn't receive one, "what's happened?" I glanced up at Rick, who seemed to be stuck in the dilemma of whether or not to tell the truth and I nodded at him, signifying that I didn't mind.

"Liam dumped her," I glanced at Tee's expression of pure horror as she placed an arm around my shoulder, "she's not really having the best of days," I grinned at Rick, who seemed overly pleased in the fact that he had cheered me up a little, "someone locked her in there with him as well," he snapped, glaring at Tee like he was accusing her! Tee Taylor was the last person I would have expected to have done something like that, I guessed Rick had a different view on it, maybe one that was not biased by trust.

"He did that!" she exclaimed, not quite believing it herself, but she'd be a fool to deny the evidence in front of her, "but she's like," Tee glanced at my stomach, "pregnant," I nodded, leaning back in my seat and staring up at the instantly fascinating ceiling, "I bet Elektra locked you in there," that was probably true, to be honest Elektra had the most fucked up sense of humour known to mankind.

"I bet she did!" Rick snapped, alerting me slightly and pulling me out of my relaxed position, tensing my muscles, "I'm gonna kill that bitch," he spat, not waiting for me to be rational for once and restrain him and just barged out into the hallway, presumably to find Elektra. I glanced across at Tee, who seemed to share my worried expression - this wasn't going to be good.


	38. Elektra

**Thanks for reviewing. And to that anonymous reviewer: please stop being so immature, as it really doesn't bother me.**

**LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *hands cookie* Thanks for reviewing, don't worry they get back together soon.**

**SparkBomb's Faith: *hands cookie* Thanks for your review, I'm sorry that it ruined the story for you :S**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Thank you :3 Lovely singing by the way ;D**

**DreamerCarroll15: *hands cookie* Thanks ;D No problem :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cookie* Thank you :) I hope you like this chapter :) (Double smiley face ;P)**

**Linneagb: *hands cookie* Thanks for your review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Relatively Crazy Coconut: *hands cookie* Thank you ^_^ My birthday was great :D Thanks for asking.**

**AmAzEd: *hands cookie* Thank you, don't worry about it ;) Mybirthday was great, I got about £70 and some make up and other stuff :D**

I jumped off the stool, in an attempt to prevent Rick from doing something incredibly stupid and extremely characteristic of me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. Frustrated, I turned to Tee, only to be met with a stern glare, which looked out of place on her face, "don't mess this up - he can handle it," I rolled my eyes, being angry with Tee Taylor was almost impossible, so I'd have to settle for irritated.

"It's my job to be irrational," Tee giggled a little, forcing a genuine smile onto my face, "but if he's gonna beat up Elektra, I wanna see," I locked into her gaze and grinned wildly, before jumping down and rushing along the corridor in search of Rick Barber.

We reached the end of the corridor, near the laundry room and were met with the sight of Rick pinning Elektra against the wall, pure anger flashing in his eyes with such a strong element of hate that I couldn't see Rick anymore, "what the fuck did you do that for?" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, only a few centimetres away from Elektra, I caught a glimpse of an emotion that I had never seen in her - fear.

As much as I loathed Elektra, I couldn't let Rick loose himself like this. Glancing across at Tee, I noticed that she had crept back a little, fear flowing her veins and I assumed this was something related to her past. I stormed forward and pulled Rick back from Elektra, causing him to glance back at me, at first showing frustration, but after a few seconds his sudden anger had passed and he gave me an apologetic glance.

I could take care of Elektra by myself, "I know you did it," I took a step closer to her, attempting to appear menacing, but still keep hold of myself, "you think it was funny?" she was still a little scarred from her encounter from Rick, so she didn't pounce on me immediately, however after a couple of seconds she came right back at me with an insult - nobody could change Elektra - I guess that's why she's still here.

"You get up to anything in there then?" she smirked at me, obviously oblivious to the events that had occurred in the cupboard, "anything Mike shouldn't know about?" then I lost it - despite my best efforts, I was still a victim to poison spiked words, I aimed a punch at the smirk plastered across her face - every cell in my body willing to destroy it, however she ducked just in time and wagged her finger in mock disapproval, "uh huh! So you stop him from beating me up, because you want to do it yourself?" I glanced back at Rick, guilt instantly filling my veins, "you are a selfish little bitch aren't you?"

Rage flooding my body, overthrowing every other emotion and thrashing into my arms, giving me the strength to push her back against the wall, causing a cracking sound to pierce the air as her head collided with the wall. I winced and stepped back into Rick's arms a final blow reaching my face, before my world was engulfed in a comfort blackness - a blackness that was safer than my life.

I fell back into my first visit to the cafe, when everything was okay - Liam was there, we were friends, soon to be something more. That was where I wanted to be - before that double date - before my life went wrong.

The salty taste of tears, pulled me back into the now - a place that I didn't want to be. I flashed my eyes open and scanned my surroundings - I was lying on the couch in the quiet room. I was alone. Unsure, of whether I longed for company or not, I sat up and swung my legs down, quickly getting to my feet and drifting towards the window, pushing it open and letting the evening air fill my senses.

Relaxing slightly, I pushed all my thoughts to the back of the darkest corners if mind. Leaning forward, my head hanging slightly out of the window and my eyes fixing on the football in the garden, a couple of stories below me. Even though every shred of rationality that remained in me forbade it, my eyes locked on to golden brown haired figure, who was in control of the ball, effortlessly scoring a goal - Liam O'Donovan.

My gaze was diverted, as my ears picked up a knock on the door, "come in," I sighed, not quite caring who it was - after all, it couldn't be Liam. I was shocked to see Elektra leaning against the door frame, I backed away a little - not in the mood for another fight, "what do you want?" I snapped, locking my gaze with Elektra's sending her daggers at every single opportunity.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and a look of confusion swept across my face - Elektra apologising? I was obviously still unconscious, "I didn't know," she closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch, "Rick told me about," she gestured towards my stomach, "that you were... pregnant," she whispered the last word, as I'd she was almost frightened of it.

Wearily, I took a seat beside, "and know it hasn't got a father," I sighed, locking my eyes with Elektra's, only just managing to keep my tears at bay, "how am I meant to cope like this?" I grimaced, brushing my hair from my eyes with my left hand, "who does he think he is, leaving me like that?" she placed her arm around my shoulder in a way that extremely out of character for her.

"I know what's it's like," she glanced across at my confused expression, "I got pregnant at fourteen," she leaned forward, burying her head in her hands, shielding herself from her past, "he dumped me as soon as I told him. It was for the best anyway - he was a useless piece of shit," she forced back the tears, attempting to keep her cool - Elektra did not cry, "so I got an abortion," she glanced back at me and I gave her a reassuring nod, "I couldn't cope - I was too young and I was alone."


	39. Kiss

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Linneagb: *hands ice lolly* Thanks for your review :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands ice lolly* Ooh! Flapjack! Mmm :D Thank you :3**

**Mr Zeze: *hands ice lolly* Thanks for your review :) Haha, you must be psychic ;P**

**AmAzEd: *hands ice lolly* Thank you for reviewing :) I thought I should give Elektra a more sensitive side :3**

A second knock on the door diverted my attention from Elektra, without giving me a chance to answer, Rick barged in. He stopped, staring at Elektra for a few seconds then glancing across at me, a apologetic glint in his eye, "are you okay?" I nodded, pulling on a half faked smile and glancing across at Elektra.

She nodded and sighed, before jumping up off the couch, passing me a smile that I couldn't decipher the true meaning of, "I'll leave you two alone," Rick stepped to the right, letting Elektra pass through the doorway, closing the door behind herself. I smiled across at Rick, in attempt to break the seal of awkwardness that had encased the room, he took a seat beside me - slightly closer to me than Elektra had sat.

"I'm sorry," he pulled his gaze away from mine, slamming his fist down on the couch in irritation, only receiving more as it didn't create the bang he desired, "I just lashed out, you know?" his eyes drifted back into mine, claiming a comforting smile, "she can be a real bitch," he snapped, grinning sheepishly at me.

"It's okay," I found an uncomfortable sweat emerging from my forehead, as he shuffled closer to me, "I understand. Anyway, you kinda did me a favour," he shot me with a puzzled expression, which couldn't help giggling at, especially as he cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "she talked to me a bit about... it," I pulled my knees up onto the couch, biting my lip and glancing at Rick.

"Are you alright now? You know about Liam," I nodded and I felt myself subconscious leaning in closer towards Rick - it felt almost natural, "what are you going to do about the baby?" he glanced down at me and only then I realised - I was practically curled up in his arms! Liam had broken up with me only a few hours ago and here I was in the arms of another boy - maybe it was true, maybe I am a slut.

"I don't know," I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his aftershave, letting it drag me down into a false sense of security, "I can't look after a baby on my own," tears began to fall from my eyes and soak Rick's shirt, I glanced up at him - unsure of whether he minded or not. Relief flooded my veins as he smiled at me, giving me an okay sign.

"I'll be there for you, whatever you choose," he whispered and I glanced up at him in an combination of amazement and disbelief, "believe me Hayley," my heart began to thump in my chest so heavily I wouldn't been surprised if people in Australia could hear it. His head hung over mine and we sat in silence for a few seconds, both of us not quite daring to make a move and choosing the security of the other's gaze.

Slowly, I felt the space between Rick and me decline, until I could feel his breath on my cheek, my heart was beating so rapidly I wouldn't be surprised if it leapt from my chest, however I dared not check, for fear of loosing this moment - a moment that feel so wrong, yet so right. My eyelids slowly fell down, fading my view into darkness and in a few moments I felt a warmth upon my lips - chocolate and ginger - Rick Barber.

The kiss was gentle, but slow - this was so very different to being with Liam. A kiss from Liam O'Donovan could be liken to being thrown off of a cliff and only realising that there's a cord holding you up at the very least moment, but still enjoying every single second of it. Rick however was a midnight walk through a beautiful garden, a hand to hold onto, leading you safely through thwhole experience, the blissful and comforting sounds of the splash of a fountain, the gentle rustle of leaves in midnight breeze. Yet I didn't know which one I preferred, but in the spur of the moment it would most definitely be Rick.

Reluctantly he pulled away, grinning at me wildly, I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand, in an attempt to check if that kiss was only a creation of my imagination - boy, it was real! "Do you believe me now?" he grinned broadly and I shuffled slightly until I was spread across his lap.

"Nope," I laughed a little at his sudden dismay, "maybe you'll have to try again," he grinned and leaned forward, his lips locking once again with mine, soon to be pulled apart again at the sound of footsteps. I quickly shuffled upwards and back into a sitting position, my gaze quickly diverted towards the door and the figure opening it - Tee Taylor.

"Are you better now?" she perched herself on the edge of table opposite us, scrutinising our position and as soon as we noticed this, we jumped apart, our hands still remaining entwined. I quickly released my hand and bit my lip, glancing up at Tee, blushing slightly as she suppressed a giggle.

"Yeah," I stole a glance at Rick, my cheeks remaining a bright red, "I'm better now," Tee grinned, obviously making assumptions as to what the hidden meaning of that statement was (no doubt assumptions involving Rick), "I don't know what to do about the baby," I glanced down at my stomach, shoving my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, "any ideas?" my gaze returned to Tee, hoping for signs of a eureka moment - unfortunately I didn't receive one.

As memories flooded my mind, that moment struck me, "I'm going to abort it," I glanced across at Rick, squirming a little at his horrified expression, "what happened to 'it doesn't matter what you chose'?" Rick sighed and pulled on an obviously forced smile, "or is that just a lie?" I jumped up from the couch and made a break for the exit, only to be pulled back into a grasp of strong arms - Rick.

"I'll be there," he turned me around, so I was face to face with him, "I just thought you should give it a chance," a shout for Tee (presumably from Carmen) thrashed into the room and Tee rushed out, smiling at us on her way out, taking extra special care with closing the door.

"Look, Rick," I took a step closer to him in the privacy of the quiet room, "I just can't do this alone," he nodded, taking a step towards me, "I wish I could. It's Liam's fault really," I sighed, Liam O'Donovan - what the fuck went on in that boy's mind?

Rick leaned forward so we were almost touching, "What if you weren't alone?"

**A/N: Sorry to people who hate Rick :3**


	40. Just Talking

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Linneagb: *hands slice of pie* Thanks for your review :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands slice of pie* Thank you :3 I'm currently working on chapter 51 :L Why do I feel like this story is never ending? ;P**

**LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *hands slice of pie* Don't worry, the Rick thing is nearly over. I just went through a period where I was fangirling way too much over him. Thanks for your review :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands slice of pie* Thanks for your review :) I researched it and I think she can still abort, however it does seem quite complicated :L Thank you :3 Well, I actually wrote this chapter about ten days ago :S**

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before breaking into a broad grin, "are you saying what I think you're saying?" I smirked as his cheeks reddened and leaned forward so the tip of my nose touched his, "Rick?" I grinned as he shuffled a little, before I pulled him into my gaze.

"Yeah," he smiled a little, attempting to hide his already obvious embarrassment, "I am," I grinned, tilting my head slightly to the left, "if that's alright, I mean-" I pressed my lips against his, interrupting him mid-sentence, however I don't think he minded that much. He kissed me back, more passionately than before, but he still didn't dare let his tongue slip into my mouth.

We separated reluctantly, hating the need to breathe, "so I guess that's a yes then?" he grinned wildly, way too pleased with himself and I nodded, following him out of the room, only to see Carmen and Tee eavesdropping at the door.

"Sorry we were just," Tee frantically glanced around her, in search of inspiration, her gazing finally resting upon the door knob, "checking the locks!" she exclaimed, glancing at Carmen and pulling on an extremely fake and anxious grin.

"Yeah," Carmen nodded, turning to her right and gesturing towards the door knobs,"we were just checking the locks," I glanced across at Rick, sharing an annoyed look, however Carmen quickly noticed this, "Tracy told us to. Incase they were stiff and someone got trapped," she nodded at Tee and I could glimpse the grimace of her face that explained the blatantly obvious.

"There aren't any locks," Rick glanced across at me, rolling his eyes in frustration, the girls panicked slightly, racking their brains for an adequate excuse, "or are these the invisible locks?" he caught my attention from the corner of his eye, linking our pinky fingers behind our backs.

"Yeah," Tee smiled anxiously, "the invisible locks," she dashed off down the corridor, Carmen at her heels. I turned to Rick and we burst into a fit of laughter, struggling for breath as giggles forced their way down our throats.

"Hayley," I spun around, my jaw dropping as I saw Liam O'Donovan, I felt Rick subconsciously shuffling closer to me and I prayed that Liam didn't pick up on this, "can I 'ave a chat?" his glare burned into Rick, who luckily took the hint and pushed past Liam, (rather violently) into the corridor.

"What?" I snapped, rolling my eyes at Liam's instant look of confusion, "what do you want?" he remained unresponsive and my levels of patience were rapidly declining, "come on," I folded my arms, irritated at his lack of words, "spit it out!"

Liam stepped back a little, shock lingering in his eyes, "wha's up with ya?" I rolled my eyes, sighing in complete and utter disbelief at his stupidity, "Hayley?" he took a step closer, immediately regretting his decision, as I turned my face in a scowl.

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me," I took a step towards him, sending daggers into his soul, "whilst I was pregnant, even though, he was the one who told me to keep it," I took another step, pushing Liam backwards slightly - a gesture he didn't react well to.

"Fuck it," he snapped, pushing me backwards this time, "I was gonna apologise, but nah you ain't worth it, Slutty Samson," I winced as pulled out an old nickname, retrieving dozens of memories along side it.

Stupid me - I'd fucked up again, "Liam, wait!" I called down the corridor, only to see his figure fading into the distance. Hayley Samson - the definition of hopeless. I sighed, trudging downstairs in search of Rick.

I stopped halfway down the stairs, strands of conversation reaching my ears, "Elektra," a male voice I couldn't put a name to whispered, "Elektra?" the tone changed as if he was questioning her in someway.

I shivered slightly, daring to peek around the corner, only to instantly turn back at the sight before me - Rick and Elektra. I pinned my body against the wall, trying to breathe as quietly as possible and wishing myself away from this extremely undesirable situation. After a few seconds I took another glance, praying that it hadn't really been there - unfortunately it had and still was! They stood only a few centimetres apart and even though every slither of rationality yelled otherwise, I swear they were about to kiss - so, now or never.

I walked down the stairs as loudly as possible, yanking Rick's gaze away from Elektra, "hey Rick," I grinned, shoving my hands into my pockets and taking a step forward, "hey Elektra. What are you up to?" I took another step towards Rick and standing at his side in an effort to prevent Elektra from getting any closer.

"Oh, erm," Elektra glanced across at Rick, clearly panicking a little and sweating more than usual, "we're just talking," she nodded at Rick, who stared blankly for a moment before quickly nodded back, his eyes drifting downwards.

"Just talking?" I raised my eyebrows.


	41. Renegade Planet

**Thanks for reviewing. Woo 200 reviews :D!**

**Linneagb: *hands fairy cake* Thanks for your review :3 I'm sorry for not letting them find out yet, damn writing in advance sucks sometimes ;P**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands fairy cake* Thank you for your reviews :D I'm glad you like the plot line :) **

**Sophiejayne: *hands fairy cake* Thanks for your review, don't worry, we all have real lives ;) Not in this one, but quite soon :L I really should've got them back together sooner. Oh how I hate writing in advance, but I really don't wanna rewrite like ten chapters :S**

**AmAzEd: *hands fairy cake* Thanks for your reviews :) I hope you like this chapter :)**

A rather long and utterly uneventful week had passed since Rick and Elektra's 'suspicious behaviour', Rick didn't seem to say anything more to either of us, so I let it go. Liam was still being a complete bastard and ignoring me - even though I'll never admit it aloud, it was kind of my fault he hates me. I shouldn't have lashed out, I should have thought before I spoke, but the words just fell out - gravity pulled us apart. We're two different planets, falling out of each other's orbit - I'd defiantly be Pluto, (the renegade planet) but I'm not too sure about Liam. It's so much easier to pass the blame off onto him, even if the truth is embedded in my brain, let's face it - I'm a coward.

Yawning, I hurried downstairs, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail as I walked along. Slithering past an over excited Carmen, who was on the phone to someone, (presumably Lily) I took a seat beside Tee. Evidently, neither Rick or Liam had woken up yet. This was both good and bad - a part of me wanted to escape from this madness, yet I longed to see a comforting face, even if the only expression it showed was a scowl.

"You'll never guess what!" Carmen squealed, attempting to place the phone back on the cradle, but failing, leaving the phone hanging out of the fruit bowl, however she was too lost in the mists of euphoria to take notice, "Lily's dad's taking her to Spain and she says I can come too!" Carmen high fived Tee and took a seat next her, reaching for a slice of toast for across the table, only to have another hand snatch it from her grasp - blue nail polish - Elektra.

"Good luck getting Mike and Gina to agree to that," she lifted her gaze, intersecting it with Carmen's and smirking as her expression fell into one of disappointment, I glared across at her - she really could be a bitch sometimes, "got a problem, Slutty Samson?" she snapped, adding Liam's insult on the end just to irritate me.

I stood up and she quickly copied my actions, the whole table looking intently at us, expecting a fight of some sort, "yeah actually," I snapped, locking my gaze into hers, sending poison spiked daggers, knives, swords and various other blades in her direction, "stop walking over everyone. Why did you pick on Carmen? You only want to drag her down, because you're lonely in hell," I spat, my hand searching for a real item to throw at her, only to be stopped by Tee's grasp, I wriggled my hand free, returning my gaze to Elektra.

"I'm only lonely because Satan kicked you out of hell," she smirked as I battled with emotions to keep my expression unreadable, only showing a sarcastic smile and rolling my eyes at her, "you've got a secret, Slutty Samson," I panicked on the inside, sweating a little as I prayed she wouldn't spill it, "so fuck off if you want it to stay that way," blackmail - I should've guessed.

"What's going on?" I turned to the left, relieved as I saw Rick in the doorway and I sat back down, Elektra rolling her eyes and pushing passed Rick, into the corridor, "Hayley?" Rick took a seat on the other side of me, his gaze not leaving mine, "she's not worth it," I nodded, my eyes drifting back towards my breakfast, hoping that someone would start another conversation.

After breakfast had finished, Rick pulled me to one side in a way similar to the time he had questioned me about Liam's hoodie, "what happened?" he trapped my eyes in his gaze and I knew he wouldn't release me until he received an answer he was happy with, however I gave escaping a shot regardless, I shrugged, attempting to change the subject of the conversation - an attempt that rendered completely and utterly unsuccessful.

"She was picking on Carmen," I sighed at Rick's slightly irritated expression - after all, I was helping her out, "I needed to stop her, she was being such a bitch," Rick folded his arms, waiting intently for the remainder of my explanation, "she told me to fuck off or she'd tell everyone my secret," I folded my arms, mocking Rick slightly, but he didn't appear to find it funny, "so thanks for telling her," Rick rolled his eyes and walked off - was I that annoying to talk to?

I sighed, making my way up to my bedroom, completely ignoring Liam drowsily trudging out into the hallway - I really wasn't in the mood anymore. Slamming the door behind me, I fell back onto my bed, my hand fumbling around in my top drawer, in search of my MP3 Player. After a few seconds, my hand retrieved it and I began to untangle my headphones, before pushing them into my ears and switching on Taylor Swift.

After a few songs, I was interrupted by a knock on my door, sighing I yanked my headphones from my ears, throwing my MP3 Player to one side, "come in," the door opened to reveal Elektra - my least favourite person at the moment, (to be truthful, she probably didn't even make my favourite people list) "what do you want?" I snapped, jumping off my bed, preparing myself for what ever she threw at me (literally and virtually).

"To talk," she took a step closer, slithering into my room like a snake - a cobra, "I need to tell you something," I rolled my eyes, pushing Elektra backwards a little, I was shocked when I didn't receive anything unpleasant in return, "it's just that," I nodded for her to continue, growing slightly impatient, "Rick kissed me."

**A/N: Feel free to skip over this, as I just wanna ramble about random stuff :3 So yeah, I was walking home today (in the rain) only to find that the park I usually walk through was flooded! Then my friend told me that it was going to be raining non-stop for the next week! Oh, the joys of living in England. **


	42. You're Not Sorry

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands giant marshmallow* Thanks for reviewing :D Yeah, I live in the north ;P**

**Linneagb: *hands giant marshmallow* Thanks for your review :) Oh, how I'd hate living in Sweden :L **

**Mr Zeze: *hands giant marshmallow* Thank you for reviewing :) Haha, sorry. I didn't even have a hood :S**

**AmAzEd: *hands giant marshmallow* Thank you for your review :D Haha, you actually want me to write that? Ooh! You live in Wales? Do you have an accent? ;P**

**AbbieCole: *hands giant marshmallow* Thanks for your reviews :) I hope you like this chapter.**

"You're lying," I spat, not wanting to believe her, dismissing her words as nothing more than a wind up - after all, I what would I do if they were true? "Rick wouldn't do that," Elektra rolled her eyes and sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "he hates you anyway," I added, making eye contact with her for a second, not quite daring to hold it for any longer.

"Look if you don't believe me," she snapped, retrieving her mobile from her pocket, tapping it a few times and then passing it in my direction, "evidence," I looked down at the photo, my eyes quickly flicking upwards, not wanting to believe that it was real - but evidence doesn't lie, even if Elektra does.

"Back in a minute," I snatched her mobile from her grasp and rushing downstairs, in search of the lounge. I scanned the room and sure enough, Rick was there, "Rick," I tried my best to lock my tears away, mainly due to the fact that Liam was in the room and I really wasn't in the mood for his gloating and snarky comments.

Rick nodded at me, placing the pool cue down on the pool table and making his way across the room and towards me. I couldn't help but notice a smirk on Liam's face - a smirk that made me feel slightly uneasy and as if there was something I didn't know. I dismissed the thought, managing to convince myself that he was only attempting to wind me up and I wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of seeing his plan succeed.

Rick followed me into the kitchen, locking his gaze into mine, waiting intently for my 'news', "what's this?" I asked, holding up Elektra's mobile, letting him examine it closely, an expression of horror appearing on his face, as his eyes met with mine, "explain," I snapped, folding my arms in an effort to display my impatience.

"Hayley," he pulled me into his gaze, "believe me when I say I don't know anything about this at all," I rolled my eyes, forcing myself not to believe him - his words seemed so honest, yet the truth was obvious, "please Hayley," I pushed him backwards a little, sending daggers in his direction.

"Fuck off," I spat, storming down the corridor, I needed to get away from Rick - boys were trouble - Liam, Rick, Alex and every single other one. I took a seat on the bottom step, leaning forward and scrunching my eyes shut, in an effort to push back the tears - my life was certainly shitty. Trust just obviously didn't exist anymore.

"Hayley?" I didn't even look up or attempt to put a name to the voice, I just pushed it away, hoping they would grow tired and move on, ignoring the fact that I existed - I wasn't in the mood for comforting lies today. Right now I preferred the truth, even if it was as harsh as slicing a knife through my skin.

I ignored as the figure sat down beside me, shuffling closer towards me than I would have liked, "fuck off," I whispered, my voice incapable of performing any tone harsher than that. After a few seconds, I sensed that the figure still hadn't budged, sighing slightly, I lifted my head briefly, only enough to catch a glimpse of the figure - who else - Liam O'Donovan.

"What?" I sighed, realising the tears I were attempting to desperately hold back had already spilled across my cheeks, smudging my eyeliner a little, "come to gloat?" I snapped, locking my blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones, searching for any signs of sarcasm in his expression.

"Are ya alrigh'?" he asked, surprising me with his sudden kindness - holding grudges was one of Liam's most prominent traits (after joking around of course), "I 'eard Rick," he explained, sending me a look of genuine sympathy that puzzled me, I was still unsure of whether or not to place my trust in him (yet again).

"Does it really matter?" I brushed my hair from my eyes, glancing across at Liam, noticing his slightly confused glance, "what I think or feel. After all, you haven't really been thinking about that lately," I snapped, pulling my eyes away from his and delving back into my thoughts, praying that he would trust leave me be - no such luck, after all, he was Liam O'Donovan.

"Jus' drop it Hayley," he pulled my gaze back in line with his, "I was actin' pretty fucked up, I'm sorry, 'kay?" my eyes widened slightly - Liam apologising? Whatever next! "And yeah it does matter," I smiled a little, my mood brightening enormously with one sentence, he instantly returned the smile with his signature grin, "I was a dick, I know, but I can't see you falling into a trap."

Suddenly something that I didn't exactly like clicked, "it was you, wasn't it?" I spat, standing up, all my trust and sense of security immediately fading, "you made Elektra kiss Rick, didn't you?" I stepped away from Liam, horror flooding my mind, "how could you? You're right - you're acting completely fucked up, but you're not sorry," I locked my gaze with Liam's for a second, only in an attempt to send him one final dagger - one through the heart. A fatal blow, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the pain I felt in that moment.


	43. Familiar Face

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sophiejayne: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Don't worry, they do ;) Urghh... writing in advance :S**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Yeah sorry about that :S I think you'll like this chapter ;)**

**Linneagb: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Haha, wait, REINDEERMEAT? :O Lol ;P**

**Mr Zeze: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thanks for your review :D**

**Misty Rhain: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Love the little song ;P**

**AmAzEd: *hands white chocolate chip cookie* Thank you for reviewing :) Haha, yeah ;P I might consider it :)**

This was it - the last straw. I pushed through Elm Tree, ignoring everything and anything that attempted to prevent me from reaching the door. Shoving my feet into my converses, I noticed Harry standing a couple of steps behind me, "Jeff wants to know where you're going?" he animated his giraffe in a typically childish animation of speaking.

"Nowhere," I gulped a little, unsure as to whether or not he would be gullible enough to believe my mediocre attempts at lying, "I'm going nowhere, so Jeff should worry about me," I pulled on my best fake smile, resisting the ever so tempting urge to tell Jeff to fuck off - evidently, I wasn't very good with little kids (how the fuck would I manage this pregnancy?), "how about Jeff goes off to play now?" I asked, praying that Harry would soon move on.

"Bye Hayley," Harry moved Jeff's head as if he was talking, then pulled up one of his front legs, waving it a little, before turning around and running off down the corridor. I sighed and pushed open the front door, stepping outside and taking a final glance inside, before slamming the door behind me. Inhaling the cool breeze, I took a step forward, my ears tuned in to the sound of the gravel crunching beneath me feet - trying to focus in the moment and not speculate the future, locking myself in a false sense of security.

After around twenty minutes of walking, I had reached the local doctor's clinic. I pushed the door open, standing awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, taking in the perfectly clean atmosphere - a sensation that was so unnatural it was almost sickening (ironic huh?). Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards the desk in the corner of the room, joining the end of the queue, I waited impatiently, listening to an old lady mumbling on about her faulty knee for what seemed like several hours.

Finally she had left the desk and took a seat in there waiting area, retrieving a knitting magazine from her bag - how interesting, "how can I help you?" I turned forwards again, only just realising that I was first in the queue. The lady behind the counter smiled at me in a way that unnerved me slightly and after a few seconds I leaned forward, lowering my face to no more than a whisper.

"I want an abortion," my eyes drifted to my converses and I took a deep breath, daring once again to make eye contact, shivering a little at her sudden scowl, which she made no attempt to hide, "can I like get an appointment or something?" I mumbled, wincing slightly as the lady kept me locked in a piercing glare, not once stopping to blink.

She forced her face into a more neutral expression, however it was easily visible that she was biting her lip, in an effort to hold back her annoyance, "yes of course," the tension in my body disappeared like salt in water - not visible, but certainly still present, "name?" she turned to her computer, clicking a few times, before staring at me impatiently, resuming her painful glare.

"Hayley Samson," I muttered, shoving my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, watching as she typed my name into her computer and printed out a slip of paper, which she handed to me, gesturing for me to leave, "thanks," I whispered, making my way out of the clinic, catching a disapproving glance from the old lady with the dodgy knee (but evidently brilliant hearing) on my way out.

I focused on the slip of paper, scanning it with my eyes - two days time, eleven fifteen. Great - it was in school time. I'd have to skive without getting in too much shit. I shoved the slip into the pocket of my jeans, taking the first step of my journey back to Elm Tree. My journey back to facing Liam and Rick - a journey I wasn't keen on making. Who said I had to go back now? I could make a run for it, couldn't I? No. That would be stupid and irrational and typical of me. So why not give it a shot?

I grinned, turning in the opposite direction to the Dumping Ground, with not a clue if where to go or what to do, it was obvious that I would get caught, however I really didn't give a shit anymore - after all, it it's my life. I can be reckless if I want to. I really should have brought my backpack, or at least more than a fiver and my mobile, which I retrieved from my pocket, holding the off button for a few seconds, watching as the screen faded to an unresponsive and empty blackness - rather like my life.

I made my way into town, treating this as if it was no more than a low budget shopping trip - try on every item of clothing in the store, have a hot chocolate in a cafe and maybe shoplift something if I was being extremely stupid and well me. There was one thing I would prevent myself from doing - burger diving. I didn't need to be reminded of Liam O'Donovan and his constant lies.

I made my way into Primark, browsing through the slim fit tops, having to constantly remind myself that I was way too swollen to fit into them anymore. Sighing, I moved onto a rack of slightly more baggy tops - ones that appealed to me less, but would fit me. I pulled a navy and white striped jumper from the rack, hanging it against myself and smiling, but as my eyes looked up towards the changing rooms, they recognised a familiar face. Golden brown hair and sparkling blue eyes - Chase Dawson.


	44. On What Charges?

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**AbbieCole: *hands cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Mr Zeze: *****hands cookie* Thanks for reviewing :) Woot! Yay for Primark :D**

******LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *****hands cookie* Thanks for your review :) Haha, I'm just imagining that now ;P**

**********SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Thanks :) Yay for white chocolate :D You'll have to see what happens :)**

**********Linneagb: *hands cookie* Haha, let me guess, tastes like chicken? ;) Thanks for your review :)**

**********AmAzEd: *hands cookie* Thanks for reviewing ;) Yeah it was a while ago :L**

I stared in shock for a few seconds and he eventually caught my eye, recognising me almost immediately, "Hayley?" I dropped the clothes I was carrying and rushed over to Chase, eager to see a familiar face, "how are you doing?" he grinned at me, pulling me into a hug that I assumed was nothing more than a friendly gesture.

"Not that good if I'm honest," I sighed, locking into Chase's gaze, concern lingering in his blue eyes as they scanned my face for any giveaways in my expression, "been stuck in a hell of a lot of shit recently. I trusted a boy - big mistake," a protective light flickered in his eyes, an older brotherly element appearing in him - the natural need to look after me. After all, I was like a little sister to him, "his name was Liam and I thought he cared about me. How stupid am I?"

"What happened? He cheated? Fucked you?" he locked his gaze with mine, demanding an answer, "are you okay? Did he hurt you? Tell me Hayley," I sighed a little, biting back the tears as I was forced to take the hazardous route down memory lane, delving into the lowest points of my life - places I didn't want to ever return to.

"I..." I took a deep breath, my eyes drifting down towards my stomach, "I'm pregnant," my eyes drifted back up to him, nervous and slightly scared of his reaction, "and he left me," I noticed Chase's anger bubbling inside him and felt the need to prevent his wrath from breaking free of its mental cage, "not because he didn't want it, he told me to keep it in the first place. We were okay, we were going to manage, but he didn't like how close I was to my friend Rick, so he left me," I glanced into Chase's shocked eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "then I dated Rick. He promised he'd look after me and he did," I grimaced a little, daring to relive my most hated moments, "until my Elektra said that he'd kissed her. I ended it and then Liam comforted me, turns out he'd framed Rick with Elektra."

"So why don't you just apologise to Rick and get back with him? You can't do this alone," Chase asked, placing his arm around my shoulders in an attempt to lull me into a sense of safety - however fake it maybe be, it was most definitely worth it, "why the fuck didn't you use a condom in the first place? You're fifteen Hayley - don't fuck your life up," he paused, taking a deep breath, almost preparing himself for his next words, "don't fuck your baby's life up either. Or it'll end up like you - a care kid."

Realisation eventually dawned upon me and I buried my face in my hands, using all my strength to force back the tears, yet they still fell, "I was drunk," he gently pulled my hands away from my face, locking his eyes into my tear stained ones, "Liam's fucking idea. Woke up naked in his bed," I grimaced at Chase, his face showing sympathy, shuffling a little closer towards me, "I'm getting an abortion in a few days," I explained, his expression morphed into what I could only call unreadable, I lowered my voice to no more than a muffled whisper, "if it was a boy I was going to call it Chase."

"It's probably for the best," he closed his eyes for a second, opening them to a puzzled expression plastered to my face, "trying to imagine you being a mother - I really can't manage it," he grinned - somehow through all the pain, managing to brighten my day, "so what happened to not trusting boys?" he leaned back a little, steering the conversation into a more light hearted direction.

I shrugged, "I don't know," my eyes drifted downwards, attempting to recall what exactly happened to my initial rules for life, "he pulled down my walls like they were made of paper," I bit my lip, my gaze intersecting with Chase's once again, he seemed to understand - a quality that was impossible to find these days, I pushed the conversation into a slightly happier direction - towards him, "so what about you? How have you been?"

He smiled - his trip down memory lane obviously having more pleasant results than mine, "alright," his smiled turned into a grin that scarily resembled Liam, "much better than yours anyway," I rolled my eyes, tutting a little in mock disapproval, "I've got a girlfriend - Sarah," I tried to hide the fact that was extremely jealous of his successful love life, "she's doing a degree in fashion at university and I'm doing law," he grinned at my expression of complete and utter disbelief.

"You're doing a degree in law?" he nodded, trying (and failing miserably) to hide his enormous smirk, "like to be a police man or something? If I'm honest you'll be arresting me pretty soon," I winced as memories of the police station flooded my mind - memories that started this hell. What if I'd never even met Liam O'Donovan? Where would I be now? Probably not in this situation.

"No, more like a lawyer," I was stunned, unintentionally displaying a comical expression that caused him to chuckle a little, "I'd be sentencing you to jail," he grinned wildly, clearly fantasying about my arrest - a thought that creeped my out slightly, "you're under arrest Hayley Samson," he pulled on his best serious voice, making me fall into a hysteric laughter at the first letter.

"On what causes?" I grinned, raising my eyebrows and folding my arms, leaning back against the clothing rack behind me - I'd found Cloud Nine in the midst of hell, "you need to have a reason Judge Dawson," I grinned up at him as he struggled to find a witty answer to beat me with.

"On the charges of meddling with boys."

**A/N: The reason why this chapter is like two hours late is that I was lazy ;P**


	45. Boys Are Like Light Switches

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Thanks for reviewing, oh god! *facepalm* Forgot about them... Ugh...**

**Linneagb: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Haha, this must be a breakthrough - meat that doesn't taste like chicken ;P Thanks :3**

**Mr Zeze: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Haha, thanks :) I think ;P**

**Misty Rhain: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Thanks :3 Hehe :D You made me smile :)**

**AbbieCole: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Haha, has it really been that long :S I suggest you reread chapter 33 ;)**

**AmAzEd: *hands ice-cream cake slice* Usually about 4pm UK time. Thank you :3 **

A beeping sound emitting from my mobile, pulled me out of euphoria and back into cold, hard brutal reality, I nodded across at Chase, opening the text - it was from Liam. Fuck him. What did he want anyway? It was far too late to apologise now - not that he'd ever do that. Arrogant prat.

_Hayley plz listen i need 2 talk 2 u come back_

I sighed, my eyes drifting back towards Chase's, "what is it?" he stepped towards me and I could see his muscles tensing, "who was it?" I blinked hard, willing all my thoughts away, passing my phone across to Chase, "Hayley?" I made eye contact with him, attempting to pull off a calm expression, "are you okay?"

I bit my lip, crossing my fingers behind my back and nodded, "have a look," I gestured towards my mobile and watched as Chase read the text, looking back up at me and returning my phone, "any advice?" I shoved my mobile back into the left pocket of my jeans.

He shrugged, "it's your life. I can't make the choices for you," disappointment flooded my veins - that was exactly what I need in this moment - someone to lean on, someone to guide me through the dark tunnel, not just give me shoddy directions from the sidelines, "do you love him? Yes or no? There's your answer," Chase smiled at me and I returned it with a forced one.

"But he framed Rick. He hates him, what will Rick say?" I placed my head in my hands, wishing not to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but to find the light switch, "and he hasn't exactly been the best boyfriend, but he could brighten my day with just one smile. I don't know Chase," I locked eyes with him, pleading for a straight answer.

"Do you love him or not?" Chase kept eye contact, demanding a straight answer, most likely tiring of my mindless drivel about all the shit in my life, "it's that simple Hayley. Yes or no? I can't do it for you," I sighed, maybe I'd have to forget about that light switch - wait a moment! Liam can brighten up my life - Liam O'Donovan was my light switch and he was currently off.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, he tossed me a puzzled expression at first, obviously bewildered as to how on earth my mood had lighten almost instantly - I flicked the light switch, "I've got to go," I grinned and he pulled on a confused smile, waving to me sheepishly as I dashed out of the shop, not a single thought flashing across my mind - after all, it was way too occupied with Liam O'Donovan.

I sprinted all the way home, arriving extremely out of breath in the driveway of Elm Tree, all previous plans to make a run for it rapidly disappearing into a void of unwanted, pointless shit. Taking a minute to catch my breath, I pushed the door open, sliding my feet from my converses and looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of Liam O'Donovan.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry," he sighed, a strange sadness appearing his eyes - this was out of place in cocky, arrogant Liam O'Donovan, "please forgive me. Take me bac', it was stupid but I couldn' see ya wit' 'im," he took a step forward, edging towards me cautiously, as if he was expecting me to explode - to be honest, I didn't blame him.

"I should be sorry," relief flooded his veins and an enormous weight appeared to have been lifted from his shoulders, "I was an enormous bitch. An enormous stupid bitch," he grinned broadly, pulling me into a tight embrace, the aroma of aftershave comforting me and leading me into a part of mind that I could describe as happy.

He pulled away a little, gazing into my eyes, smirking wildly as tears formed in the corner of my eyes, "Hayley Samson, crying over a boy? I must be going men'al," he pressed his lips against mine - this was right, this was real. Liam arms - the only place I truly felt safe. He deepened the kiss, he tongue begging for entrance to my mouth - of course I willingly obliged.

I reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air, Liam's expression morphing into his signature grin, "you don't know how much I've missed you," I buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the typically Liam aroma emitting from his hoodie - this wasn't just any hoodie - it was the one he had given me so long ago now, I pulled away from his slightly, making eye contact, "this is the hoodie you gave to me, isn't it?"

"If I remember correctly ya stole it," he grinned and I rolled my eyes - no one else could make me so annoyed, yet so content, "and lost it," he raised his eyes, leaned back against the wall and folding his arms, giving me a cheeky grin that simply screamed Liam O'Donovan.

"Your memory must be faulty then," he rolled his eyes, tutting in mock disapproval, "you must be getting dementia," I burst into a fit of laughter, which he couldn't help join in with, "anyways, I didn't lose it - Rick stole it," Liam smirked, joyful memories flooding his mind - memories of me.

"So what's up with our baby then?" he leant down, caressing my stomach in a way that soothed me so much.

I bit my lip, having to face the truth, "I was going to get an abortion."


	46. Tracy

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy :S**

**Sophiejayne: *hands cupcake* Thanks for your review :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**AbbieCole: *hands cupcake* Thanks :3 I hope you like the chapter :D**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cupcake* Haha ;P Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cupcake* Thank you for your review :)**

**AmAzEd: *hands cupcake* Thanks for reviewing :) Haha, make your mind up ;P**

Liam pulled away slightly, his gaze drifting into mine, shock lingering in his eyes, "wha'?" I looked down instantly, guilt flowing through my veins in the place of blood and every cell in my body wished that I had kept my big mouth shut, "Hayley, it doesn' matter now," gingerly my eyes drifted upwards, as I met his gaze I relaxed a little, seeing not anger or annoyance, but concern in his chocolate brown eyes, "we can make it through together."

I smiled and he grinned wildly at me, "yeah we can," my hand moved to my stomach, rubbing it slightly, "we can make it," I grinned up at Liam, leaning closer to him until he lips pressed against the tip of my nose, he lifted his lips gently and caressed my cheek. Suddenly, I felt a lurch in my stomach, causing me to jerk backwards, concerning Liam way too much. My hand moved to my stomach, rubbing it and smiling as I feel another, gentler movement, "it's kicking," I looked into Liam's eyes, happiness dripping from his face - this was perfect.

A creak from the staircase behinds us alerted my senses, I turned round suddenly, increasing the distance between me and Liam. Relief flooded me, as I caught sight of Tee and Carmen dashing downstairs excitedly. They noticed us and stopped in their path, keeping a gaze for a moments, letting awkwardness fill the room, "are you back together?" Tee stepped forward a little, smiling at us in her usual, overly optimistic manner.

"Yeah," Liam answered and I turned to him, the first thing I noticed being the enormous grin plastered across his face, he quickly became aware of my gaze, "we are," I returned the gesture, before turning back towards Tee and Carmen, who appeared to be failing to suppress their giggles.

"What's so funny girls?" my attention was diverted in the direction of the voice, I grimaced slightly, seeing Tracy in the doorway, her hand on her hip, staring at the four of us. I glanced at Carmen and Tee, who appeared to be struggling to find an adequate lie, "Liam just told us a joke," I quickly locked eyes with Liam, praying that he could make something up quickly, "it was hilarious wasn't it?" Liam rolled his eyes and I turned back to Tee and Carmen, Tee quickly nodded in agreement, however she needed to quickly elbow Carmen before she responded.

"Yeah it was hilarious," Carmen explained, glancing across at Tracy, a nervous element lingering in the corner of her eye - something I prayed Tracy didn't notice, "best joke of the century," she grinned, catching Liam's gaze - it was apparent that he wasn't that pleased with all of the weight being balanced on his shoulders, "easily," Tracy raised her eyebrows, glancing at Liam, who quickly covered all signs of panic with a broad grin.

"Really?" she placed her hand on hip, her eyes boring into Liam's skull, we all nodded, praying she would find something else to question. All of a sudden, I stumbled backwards a little, clutching my stomach and glancing up at Liam, panic filling my veins, "are you okay, Hayley?" I leaned against the wall, pulling my self up straight, forcing a smile and nodding at Tracy.

"Yeah, fine," I bit my lip, giving the girls a stern glare, hoping they got the message, "I'm just feeling a little sick," I grimaced - that was easily the worst lie I have ever told, "I'm gonna go lie down," I gestured upstairs, nodding at Tracy, who's disbelieving expression said it - I was the shittiest lier ever.

"Yeah," Carmen added, smiling timidly, "she's just sick," I nodded at Carmen - for once she hadn't blabbed, "it's not like she's pregnant or anything," fuck, fuck, fuck. I take that back. Oh god, I am completely and utterly fucked, I grimaced, turning to Liam, hoping that he had a flawless plan to get us out of this situation - unfortunately, he didn't.

"Hayley?" Tracy took a step forward and I glanced at Liam panicking and racing upstairs, the others at my heels. Ignoring Tracy's shouts, we darted up into the attic, Liam locked the door behind us, sending daggers in Carmen's direction - I hope she had a pretty good excuse to tell Tracy.

"Seriously Carmen," I leaned back against the wall, making eye contact with Carmen, who squirmed slightly under my gaze, "thanks to your big mouth, I'm completely fucked," Carmen tossed me an apologetic glance, glancing across at Liam, who appeared to be equally as irritated as me, "what the fuck is Mike gonna say?" I slammed my fist against the wall behind me, grimacing as the pain seemed through my fingers.

"Trust me, tha's a lot of explainin' I don' wanna do," he grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, "we're gonna be in a whole lot of shit," I nodded, sliding down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor, "ya alrigh' now?" he took a stepped closer to me, sitting down beside me and entwining our hands.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, glancing at the girls, who clearly required an explanation, "baby was kicking - hard," they nodded, leaning against the back of the couch, about a meter away from me and Liam, "god, Mike isn't gonna be happy is he?"

Tee shook her head, clearly regretful of Carmen's actions, "can I feel?" she gestured towards my stomach and I nodded, jumping up and walking over to her, letting her place her across my swelling stomach. She giggled a little feeling the baby kick (much more gently than before - fantastic timing eh?) and Carmen stepped forward, eager to have a feel too, she grinned up at me, clearly excited by the whole concept of my pregnancy.

"Hayley, Liam, Carmen, Tee!" a rather violent knock on the door, alerted all four of us. I grimaced, leaning back into the couch - obviously it was Tracy.


	47. Fifteen

**Thanks for reviewing. Another late update :L Had my singing lesson :S**

**AbbieCole: *hands slice of lemon cheesecake* Thanks for reviewing, sorry about not uploading two chapters yesterday, I didn't look at the reviews until now :L I'll try to squeeze a few extra chapters out of this story, as I'm quite nearly finished writing this story at like 55 chapters :L So I might add an extra bit of plot if I have some inspiration *winks* ;P Holy crap! That was a long paragraph haha!**

**Mr Zeze: *hands slice of lemon cheesecake* Thanks for your review :) Urghh... I was using spellcheck aswell! I only proof read as I go along, otherwise I hate what I've written and end up scrapping it, which is hardly productive. Yeah I know, Carmen is just so urghh... Anywazzles, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands slice of lemon cheesecake* Thank you for reviewing :) Haha, someone's keen ;P To be honest, I wouldn't blame you, my writing's just so awesome! Haha, urghh... I can't boast :L I suppose that's good in a way, but yeah. Awkward me, awkwardly rambling :P**

**Sophiejayne: *hands slice of lemon cheesecake* Thanks for reviewing =) Haha, haven't used that smiley in a while. Mainly because these days I update on my IPad where colon is easier to get to than the equals sign ;P Urghh... I am unbelievably lazy! Yeah, sorry about that :S Read what I've said to AbbieCole, haha, I'm so lazy :L**

**Misty Rhain: *hands slice of cheesecake* Thanks :3 I hope you like this chapter :) Are you going to update Be My Rebel? I can understand if you don't as you really needed more recognition for that. I understand what it's like when you don't want to update, because it seems like nobody wants to read it :L**

**AmAzEd: *hands slice of cheesecake* Thanks for reviewing, haha I've written so much in reply to all these reviews. Should be writing another chapter and not rambling on to you guys ;P Cute scenes :D Thank you!**

"Shit," I took a deep breath, glancing around the room for any possible escape plans - after all, there was a conversation I'd rather not endure on the other side of the door, "what are we gonna do?" I looked up at Liam, praying that he would magically have the answers - unfortunately, he didn't have all the ideas, unlike Rick.

"Open the door?" Carmen shrugged, noticing my shocked expression, she let out a nervous giggle, "what else can we do?" Tee nodded, her hands gingerly sliding into her pockets, "I mean Tracy's gonna get in eventually," she looked to Tee for support, which she happily provided - optimistic, smiley Tee. She really needs to get a grip on cold, hard reality, yet how I envy her happiness.

"She's righ'," I glanced at Liam, suddenly losing all hope - Liam was supposed to be the artful dodger, wasn't he? "Sorry Hayley, we else can we do?" he sighed and I nodded, showing him my understanding, he gestured around the room, "there ain't another way out," I sighed nodding at him, forcing myself to face the truth - something that usually stayed directly behind me, "anyway you can still make a run for it out there."

I grinned at Liam, his jokey attitude giving me the courage to step forward and rest my hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath and looking back at the others, who waited behind me, before unlocking the door, taking the last of my bravery to push it open strongly. I took a step outside, only to be met by a cold, no nonsense glare from Tracy, "a word in the office," I glanced back at Liam, grimacing slightly, causing him to send me a reassuring grin, "all four of you," she added - oh shit, we were getting punished, we weren't we?

Liam slipped his hand into mine as we reluctantly followed Tracy downstairs, into the office. She coughed, alerting Mike and Gina of our presence. Nerves soon overcame me and I began to sweat under Mike's disapproving gaze, "what have you done now?" Mike sighed, almost tired of seeing me in the office, to be honest, I had been here an awful lot during my stay at Elm Tree.

Tracy caught my eye for a moment and I swear I saw sympathy flashed across her face, "erm..." she stumbled over her words, which slightly confused me - what was going on? "They were skipping chores and then they hid in the attic," she gestured towards us, sending me a smile - wait what? Was Tracy Beaker doing me a favour? I turned towards Liam, however he didn't appear so bewildered, so I assumed that this was typical of Tracy, "I was wondering how to um... punish them."

Mike raised his eyebrows, clearly not taking Tracy's words as the truth, "really?" Tracy nodded, turning at as and we quickly followed suit, all eager to get out of the office, "hmm..." he pushed his glasses down his nose, staring at us for a moment, presumably deep in thought, "I suppose more chores would do it," Tracy nodded, turning around and making her way towards the door, "after all, it isn't serious," he paused for a moment eyeing us once and again, "or is it?"

Tracy shook her head and we hurried out of the office, Tracy closing the door behind us and making eye contact with me, "Hayley can I have a word?" I nodded, glancing nervously back at Liam, who gave me a reassuring grin. Tracy gestured towards the garden and I nodded, following her out to the old car seats.

I took a seat, biting my lip and pulling my knees up to my chin, "so you're pregnant?" I nodded, she raised her eyebrows, her brain obviously labelling me as a slut, "and Liam's the father?" I leaned back a little, once again nodding and mentally preparing myself for the whole 'sex talk' that I'm certain she'd go through next, "you aren't even old enough to legally have sex, let alone without a condom," she tossed me a disapproval glance and I began to sweat, wincing, as I realised that I have to relive the memories that I most hated.

"We were drunk, alright?" I snapped, however Tracy stilled remained unimpressed, raising her eyebrows and I grew irritated - shit, we weren't old enough to drink either, "yeah, I know. We're not old enough, whatever," I rolled my eyes, hoping that the conversation would end soon and I wouldn't have to delve into my darkest memories, "we wouldn't even think about having sex if we were sober, especially unprotected sex," Tracy raised her eyebrows and I could see that she was attempting to suppress a smile, "well, I don't know about Liam, but I wouldn't," Tracy grinned a little, a gesture I had trouble in refusing to return.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Tracy leaned forward, as if to examine my stomach, I remained silent, hoping that I could just blank her and the conversation would come to an end, "Hayley?" she locked her gaze with mine - evidently, I wasn't going to escape this one, sighing, I began to count the weeks on my fingers.

"Fifteen, sixteen weeks," I shrugged, praying that Tracy's reaction wouldn't be as exaggerated as I imagined it, "I'm not too sure," I buried my face in my knees, waiting for Tracy to give up and move on with her life, letting me move on with mine - however shitty it may be.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked and I simply shrugged, pulling my eyes away from her grasp, "oh Hayley, what are you going to do with a baby? You're fifteen."


	48. None Of Your Business

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Linneagb: *hands blueberry muffin* Thanks for reviewing :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands blueberry muffin* Thanks for your review :D Yeah, she tries to ;)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands blueberry muffin* Haha, ramblers unite ;P Thank you :D Hope you like this chapter ;)**

**AbbieCole: *hands blueberry muffin* Thank you :D Yay for awesomeness :P**

**Misty Rhain: *hands blueberry muffin* Haha, yeah :L Don't remind me that I have GCSEs soon :L Thanks for your review :)**

I shrugged, pushing past her and out into the garden, to be met by Rick, who I highly suspecting of eavesdropping on my previous conversation, yet I didn't mention it, hoping to keep the peace, "hey Rick," I smiled at him, my smile soon fading as it was met with a dark glare, "what's wrong?" Rick took a step forward, a darker glint appearing in his eyes - one that I could only describe as psychopathic, "Rick?" panic flowed through my words, unsure as to whether the boy in front of me was the Rick I knew.

"You know," he spat, pushing me against the wall, ignoring my wince as the rough bricks scratched my skin, "you're not that stupid," I began to fear him a little - an emotion I would never associate Rick Barber with, "or are you?" he raised his fist, clenching it tightly, his knuckles growing a ghostly white, I sighed, closing my eyes and preparing myself for the impact of his blow.

Surprise filled my veins as I felt the grip on me loosen, I dared to open my eyes, watching as Rick backed away, clearly horrified at the thought of what he was about to do, "Rick?" I took a step forward and he turned away from me, trudging off in the opposite direction, "Rick?" I raised my tone, running towards him until he turned back to face me, tears forming in the brims of his eyes.

"Go," he whispered, choking a little on his words, he pushed me away gently and I stood, both speechless and motionless for a few moments, "go!" he snapped, turning back and leaving me to my thoughts, without a thought, I ran after him, making a final attempt to put my wrongs right, "Hayley," he sighed, turning back to face me, impatience growing in his eyes, "fuck off," he spat, pushing me away with enough force to make me tumble, before leaving.

I stopped in my tracks, sighing to myself and turning around, only to see Tracy, standing in her usual no nonsense, bossy, hand-on-hip position, "what was that about?" I sighed, making my way away from the constant annoyance that was Tracy Beaker, she pulled me back, locking me in a demanding glare, "why was Rick so angry?" she stood before me, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"None of your business, Beaker," I sighed, rolling my eyes as she made no attempt to release her grip on my shoulder, "what?" I shrugged, sending daggers right into his unimpressed expression, desiring to puncture holes in those smirking lips and seemingly forever raised eyebrows, "fuck off, you don't need to poke your big nose into my life," I gained a little more confidence, blatantly ignoring Tracy's facial expressions, "so you can forget that I'm pregnant as well - I don't need your 'help'," I pulled away from her grasp, making my way back inside.

Turning into the kitchen, I noticed Elektra perched on a stool, leaning back against the work tops, her blue Doc Martens propped up on the dining table, "what's up?" I attempted to establish a conversation with her - something I wouldn't usually waste time on, "what are you doing?" she looked up from her mobile, staring at me with an annoyed expression, evidently she wasn't planning on being disturbed.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, scrutinising me with her eyes in a way that discomforted me, I shrugged, sliding into a chair near to her feet, "none of your business anyway," she returned to texting, attempting to ignore the fact that I wasn't planning on moving, she slammed her mobile down against the work surface, locking her glare into my eyes, "what?" she folded her arms, demanding an answer from me.

"Can you talk to Rick for me?" I asked, biting my lip as I waited for her reply, bracing myself for furious words, she simply rolled her eyes, reaching for her mobile, "please, Elektra?" she remained unimpressed by my unarguably feeble attempts at persuasion, "I think he hates me," I made eye contact with her, jumping off my seat and taking a step closer, "please?"

"What's in it for me?" she slid off the work surface, standing eye to eye with me - typical Elektra - always thinking of herself, "come on, I'm not your fucking slave," she rolled her eyes as if it was utterly ridiculous for me to ask for a small favour - to be honest, it probably was, "why do you care what that twat thinks anyway?" she snapped, pushing me backwards so subtly, it was barely noticeable that it was deliberate.

"Please Elektra," she rolled her eyes yet again, clearly tired of my constant pleading - I mean who wouldn't be, "one favour. Is it really that hard?" I locked my eyes with hers, praying with every inch of me that she would give in - Elektra give in? I clearly was mental, "and Rick isn't a twat - he's my friend," I snapped, I sighed as realised that my comment certainly wouldn't improve my chances.

"Was," she added, smirking a little at my reaction, "he clearly isn't your friend if you want me to spy on him for you," I nodded, leaning back against the counter top, grimacing slightly as I began to consider the remaining possible outcomes of my situation, "alright then," my eyes brightened up instantly, refilling with a sudden spark of hope, "you seem desperate enough," she smirked, pushing off any hint of generosity and pity with a snide comment - how typical of Elektra.

**A/N: Got a really bad cold :S Urghh...**


	49. Keeping Secrets

**Thanks for reviewing. Yay! 250 reviews :O Thanks guys :3**

**Misty Rhain: *hands fairy cake* Year Nine. Thanks :3 Had the day off school today :P Bad timing though, today I have double English - a lesson I actually enjoy haha ;P**

**AbbieCole: *hands fairy cake* I swear literally everyone in my school has a cold, yet I was the only one who got a really bad one with an absolutely horrible headache :L Yay! Thank you :3**

**Linneagb: *hands fairy cake* Thank you for reviewing :D I hope you like this chapter :3**

**Mr Zeze: *hands fairy cake* Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was the chapter I wrote at about 3am :L Urghh... Yeah... Really should write chapters during the day, whilst I am completely awake haha ;P**

I walked out of the kitchen, attempting to make my way into the lounge, only to be stopped by a disapproving glare from Mike. Shit! I turned back, attempting to make a run for it, however he quickly noticed this and gently restrained me, "Hayley, a word in the office please," I sighed and nodded, trying my best ignore the panic rushing through my veins as I entered the office. Leaning back against the wall, I made eye contact with Mike, hoping he would just spit it out and avoid the lecture.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" he asked, folding his arms and waiting for my answer, I let the silence linger, causing him to be a little agitated, "I'm waiting Hayley," he tapped his foot impatiently, unnerving me a little, I nodded, my eyes instantly drifting towards the floor, not quite daring to receive his hateful and disapproving glares, "is all that you told Tracy true?" I nodded, still not diverting my eyes from the carpet beneath my feet, I began to loathe this conversation more with every second I spent in the office and under Mike's gaze, "Hayley, do you know what-"

"Fuck off," I spat, immediately scolding myself as the words slipped out - this wasn't going to end well, I gulped, my eyes drifting back into his gaze, panicking a little as I was met with an irritated gaze, "I... I didn't mean it," my words shook slightly, panic flowing through my words like water through open fingers, he nodded and I was relieved to see that he didn't instantly snap and ground me for a year, "yes, all I told Tracy is true," I made eye contact with him, wincing slightly as I came close to reliving the earlier situation with Rick.

"You were drunk?" he asked, picking up a biro from the desk behind him and began to chew on it, I nodded, watching as chewed the biro, which he noticed, removing it from his mouth and turning round to place it carefully back into its pot, "where did you get the alcohol?" I shivered a little at the thought of having to answer his question, Elektra wouldn't be too pleased that I had dragged her into it, meaning she wouldn't talk to Rick for me and possibly even fuck it up, which was not a situation I wanted to be in.

"Someone had it," he raised his eyebrows at my decision to keep Elektra's identity secret, "they are doing me a favour, which they probably won't do if they I know I pulled them into a whole load of," I paused for a moment, only just preventing myself from swearing - Mike may have been able to ignore it once, but twice? "trouble," he grinned a little, obviously aware of exactly what I planned to say, "so yeah, we got drunk and any other questions?" I asked, sounding a little more angry and impatient than I had initially intended, however Mike didn't seem to pick up on it, so I was okay.

"So what are you planning on doing with a baby?" he asked, changing his standing position slightly, I rolled my eyes, preparing an answer that would suitably irritate him, however he interrupted me, "you can't keep it here Hayley, you aren't old enough," I nodded, beginning to hate those four words - you aren't old enough, "you'll have to abort it," he saw me tense a little and quickly changed the direction of his sentence, "or it will be fostered until it's old enough to go into care," he explained, unintentionally irritating me further.

"Until I have moved on my own you mean," I snapped, Mike's expression growing uneasy, his attempt to hide something instantly failing, "cause I'm not letting any shitty care workers look after my baby," I folded my arms, sending Mike daggers as he opened his mouth in an attempt to explain what 'should' happen in a way that wouldn't irritate me, "I'm not letting it be in care, thinking that it's parents don't give a fuck, cause they do," he sent me a disapproving glare as the swear slipped out my lips - a stare that I happily ignored.

"Hayley, I'm sorry," he noticed my disbelieving expression - there was no point in feeding me lies now, "I really am, but that's the way things work," I rolled my eyes, making my way towards the door, no longer wanting to be in the office with Mike constantly sending me glares, "I don't make the rules," he added, causing me to look back for a second, raising my eyebrows, in an attempt to say 'do you really think I care?', before slamming the door behind and making my way down the corridor, soon bumping into Liam, grimacing as I realised I'd have to explain to him to contents of Mike's 'lecture', which I had surprisingly escaped without any form of punishment.

"Hey Hayley," he grinned at me, lifting my mood almost instantly, "saw ya comin' outta the office," he smirked a little, folding his arms and leaning back casually against the wall, "wha' 'ave ya done now?" he raised one eyebrow in a playful way, his hand entwining with mine and pulling me into an embrace, I made eye contact with him for a few moments, stumbling over my words as I attempted to form a suitable in sentence inside of my head, not quite daring to speak, almost in fear of Liam O'Donovan.

"Mike knows," I took a deep breath as I made eye contact with my boyfriend, waiting more than patiently for whatever answer he may have, "Liam?" I waved my hand in front of his unblinking eyes, quickly pulling him from his thoughts and back into cold, hard reality - a word where I was pregnant and not allowed to look after my own baby, "hello?" he quickly nodded and grunted to signify that he was in fact listening, I bit my lip, taking a deep breath and preparing myself for the last words of my explanation - words I didn't want to face myself, let alone force Liam to bare that weight alongside me, yet it had to be done, "and he says that it will be fostered."


	50. Council Property

**Thanks for reviewing. 50 chapters! Wow this story is getting long ;P**

**AbbieCole: *hands shortcake* I feel your pain :S (unfortunately) Thank you :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands shortcake* Thank you ;) Haha, that's not a bad idea actually :)**

**Misty Rhain: *hands shortcake* Haha ;P Thank you for your review ;) **

**Linneagb: *hands shortcake* Thank you :3 I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands shortcake* Thanks :) To be honest, I'm not exactly sure :L I just write when I feel like it haha ;P**

"What?" Liam snapped, all of the anger in his body flowing into his left fist which collided with the wall, leaving a small dent that made me shudder a little at the thought of how much power he had inflicted onto that wall, "he can't do tha'," he made eye contact with me, showing an angry, protective side of him - one that no longer made regular appearances, "it's our baby, our child. It can't be shoved into a care 'ome like no one gives a shit," I nodded, somewhat meekly and he turned around, storming into the office. Confronting Mike was an extremely irrational and stupid idea, which would probably get us into way more shit than we were in at the moment, but I didn't stop him. After all, I agreed with him, didn't I?

I sighed in an attempt to shake skeptical thoughts from my head - I had no room for rationality right now. Irrational, stupid me. Yeah, that's how I like it. I grinned to myself, memories flooding my brain and for once they were in fact happy. I leaned back against the wall, only a few centimetres away from the mark that Liam's fist had left. Watching the office door, I contemplated going to help Liam in his argument, or if it was best that I remained here and waited for him to return. Of course my irrational side, instantly decided on intervening and getting a piece of the action, yet for once, the small slither of rationality that still resided in my brain, raised it's voice so it could be heard over the overpowering battle cry of my reckless side. Luckily, I didn't have time to make the wrong decision, as I turned to my left, to see Elektra making her way towards me, an unreadable expression plastered across her face.

"Hayley," she folded her arms, leaned against the wall, moving her right foot forward a little in a way that made it easier for her to make an advance on me, which unnerved me slightly, yet I chose to ignore it and focus of whatever came from her lips, "so yeah, I've been talking to Rick," I nodded, intent on hearing the rest of her sentence and praying she wasn't going to be typical of herself and blackmail me into something at the last moment, "he isn't too happy with you," she smirked as my eyes drifted towards, not wanting to grant Elektra the privilege of seeing my pain as she forced me to relive my mistakes, "you didn't even properly dump him, just moved on to Liam at the first opportunity," I winced a little, guilt flooding my veins as she pointed out my mistake, "you really are living up to your nickname, Slutty Samson," I bit my lip, making a final attempt to contain my anger and prayed that she wouldn't agitate me further.

"So what did he say?" I snapped, constantly fighting the urge to land a blow in that blue lipstick smirk of her's - an evil, controlling smile that needed to be knocked out of it's illegitimate seat on the throne and squashed underneath one of it's legs, "come on then," impatience began to drip from my words, which visibly pleased her, irritating me even further, "or did you just have this conversation to annoy me?" I locked eyes with her, daggers piercing her grey, emotionless eyes - eyes made only to inflict pain and make uncomfortable stares, she grinned a little, only just managing to suppress a laugh, as if it was funny to her, "what did he say?" I snapped, asking for the final time, demanding a straight answer, unsure as to how many blows to the face Elektra would get if I didn't receive one.

Elektra opened her mouth, ready to spit out a shitty excuse for an answer, but fortunately for her, she was interrupted by the overwhelmingly loud sound of shouting coming from the office. Rolling my eyes, I looked across at the office door, instantly stopping myself as I attempted to imagine the conversation that was occurring inside. I glanced back at Elektra, only to find that she had disappeared - the sneaky bitch. Sighing, I forced myself to not bother with chasing her and made my way to the office, pulling the door open, my eyes locking onto Liam and Mike's highly animated argument. I stepped forward, towards Liam and took a moment to read their expressions in the silence that occurred after they had taken note of my presence.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing across at Liam as his hand entwined with mine, however he held on to me tighter than usual, as if I required protection or if he was afraid that he might lose me, "tell me," I snapped in response to the silence that linger in the room, Mike's expression changing to one of discomfort - an emotion that was fortunately uncharacteristic of head care worker, Mike Milligan. Liam held my gaze for a moment, he seemed to be attempting to construct a sentence in his head. I waited patiently for him to speak, keeping eye contact and not letting him escape my gaze.

"He," Liam sighed, gesturing towards Mike, with an expression that I could only describe as hate, "wants to move ya," I stepped back a little, for once surprised with Mike - why would I need moving? I was pregnant, that's all, it's not like it was a danger to the others. Anyway it would already be taken away from me as soon as it's born - does he really need to make my life worse? "Which isn't gonna 'appen," Liam took a step forward, suddenly becoming extremely protective of me - a trait that I both adored and loathed, "why doesn't even fuckin' matter?" Liam made eye contact with Mike, leaving the room frozen in a painful silence.

"Liam, you know I don't make the rules," I rolled my eyes, unimpressed with his pathetic excuse for, well an excuse, "it isn't really that fair, but it's for the best," I sighed, hating every single moment that I spent listening to my life being written out for me. After all, I was a care kid, no parents, looked after by people like Mike, people who were payed to care, owned entirely by the council.


	51. False Euphoria

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sophiejayne: *hands cupcake* Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter :3**

**Linda: *hands cupcake* Yeah, I think there is ;) Thanks for your review.**

**Linneagb: *hands cupcake* Thank you for your review :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**AmAzEd: *hands cupcake* Haha, don't worry ;) No it isn't, it's a singer called Lucy Rose, you should check her out if you want to :3 Thank you :D**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cupcake* Thanks for reviewing :) Erm... about four/five months now I think :3 I assume you mean the Grangers, if so, probably :P**

**Misty Rhain: *hands cupcake* Of course! :3 I feel honoured, thank you :D **

I sighed, making my way out of the office, my desire to support Liam in his argument was no longer present. Perching myself on the bottom step, I placed my head in my hands, wincing as my brain explored possible outcomes of my situation. The present was already troubling, therefore I had no desire to also have the burden of the past and future on my shoulders. I looked up at the sound of a door slamming, I watched rather shyly as Liam closed the office door behind him and after spotting me, made his way over to me, taking a seat on the step beside me.

"What are we gonna do?" I sighed, glancing across at Liam and quickly locking him into my gaze, "I can't lose you now," he nodded, linking our hands, in attempt to comfort me, "Mike doesn't know anything," Liam grinned at me - a grin which I could fight the urge to return. We lingered in an awkward silence for a few moments, until Liam nodded at me, opening his mouth, hopefully to say something useful and not just to spit out a bad joke in order to keep me from breaking down into tears.

"He doesn't own us," I sighed, shaking my head - there was no point pretending. We were care kids, basically owned by the council, "believe me Hayley, he doesn't. Tha's just what' he likes to think," I grinned, but Liam's comment still remained a joke to lift the mood and not what I guessed he had intended it as - an inspiring speech. No, that was too serious for Liam O'Donovan.

I bit my lip, unsure whether to go along with Liam's blatantly false hope or to keep my grip on reality. What would you pick - euphoria, even if you knew it was fake, or reality, even if it was hell? "Mmm..." that was probably the worst response I could have thought of - demoralising, careless and lazy, "yeah," I nodded, beginning to bit my fingernails as I turned back to face Liam. He laughed a little, obviously aware of my skepticality. He leaned forward, making me blush ever so slightly and pressed a kiss to my lips - heaven. I'd picked the fake euphoria and knowing me, I would have made the wrong chance. The one that gave instant benefit, but was complete and utter shit in the long run.

We parted rather reluctantly, still not breaking our gaze as if it was the cord that kept us tied to the cliff we were dangling from, "wanna go out?" I shrugged, slightly puzzled at his sudden decision, watching as he stood up reaching his hand out towards me, "why not? I mean ya migh' not be 'ere that long," I rolled my eyes, taking his hand and standing up beside him, "better enjoy it while it lasts, huh?" I shared a grin with him, as I slipped my feet into my converses. We rushed out the door, keeping the tradition of neglecting informing Mike of our whereabouts. To be honest, I'm sure he had more on his plate when it came to the two of us - double trouble.

We took the usual route into town, arriving at the city centre at approximately five in the afternoon - wait who was I turning into, Gus? Liam entwined his hand with mine, grinning across at me as we made our way to the cafe that we knew so well - this was home. For once in my life everything felt one hundred percent trustworthy and homely, well maybe except Rick, but I'd decided to push him away into the darkest and deepest corners of my mind.

As we walked towards the cafe, we passed through an alley that appeared to be darker than the rest of town. From the moment I saw it, I felt that there was something wrong about this alley, like a keep out sign that was only visible to me, leaving me unsure as to whether it was real or not. My natural instinct was of course to steer well clear of this alley, however Liam appeared to be dragging me towards it. Obviously, that wasn't his initial intention, but in that moment, I really didn't stop to think. Glancing up at Liam, I flashed him a worried expression, causing him to stop in his tracks, locking his gaze into mine, concern in his eyes.

"Hayley, wha's up?" he smiled reassuringly and I sighed, glancing towards the alley, he tossed me a puzzled look, presumably unsure as to the cause of my sudden fear, "ya not scared of the dark are ya?" he grinned at me, I sighed, trying to push my instinct from my mind, filling it with what I called 'rationality', however coming from me, it was most definitely anything but. I clung tightly onto Liam's hand as we entered the alley, fear and dread attacking me from all directions, however I chose to ignore them - that was my first mistake and boy, it was an enormous one.

A loud bang, which seemed to be coming from somewhere further along the seemingly never ending alleyway of what I could only describe as trouble, startled me slightly. I glanced up at Liam, suddenly feeling extremely conscious of fear that I was certain lingered in my eyes, he grinned at me, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I jumped straight out of my skin as a figure jumped down from presumably the roof tops and stood before us. Their identity and gender cloaked by the blanket of darkness that hung so closely over this alley.

I glanced up at Liam, who appeared to be biting his lip in an attempt to hide his fear and presumably fight off the figure with words - a plan that would most definitely fail, leaving us in an even worse situation than we were previously in. The figure took a step forward, still remaining at such a distance that meant his (or her) identity remained hidden. Panicking tremendously, my eyes scanned my surrounding, searching desperately for the none existent escape route - we were cornered. We had the advantage, didn't we? Two against one. That statement felt so much like a lie - a lie to make this situation better. False euphoria.


	52. Unconscious

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the REALLY late update :L**

**Sophie Jayne: *hands banana muffin* You'll have to read to find out ;P God, how cheesey does that sound? :L Thanks for reviewing :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands banana muffin* Thank you :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Ya got anythin' worth somethin'?" A low and gruff voice, which I assumed came from the figure, however I couldn't see his mouth so I couldn't be certain, snapped, making me shiver a little and glance across at Liam, hoping he had a plan - no such luck, "ya deaf or somethin'? Gimme ya shit," suddenly memories of Burnywood burst back into my mind and I knew that we had two choices - do as he said, or leg it.

I chose the latter. I made eye contact with Liam, attempting to put my plan into discreet eye gestures - something that I evidently was shit at. He nodded at me, as the figure stepped forward, presumably growing impatient with our secretive silence. We turned and ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. Adrenaline fuelled my usually unfit body, forcing me to push harder. Soon the rest of the world was engulfed into a blur, leaving me focus on only one thing - escape.

I caught sight of Liam running a little to right of me, however I dared not turn around to check if the figure was still on our tail. I had chosen cowardice, but maybe that was the smart option, but knowing me, it wouldn't have been. The next thing I knew was my world spun downwards and I fell onto the stones below me - a sensation I could describe as hardly pleasant.

I remained immobilised, listening to beat of my heart as the world faded into a blur, a throbbing pain overwhelming my senses. I shifted my head a little, in search of Liam - he was gone. I was alone. Until I felt the strong arms pulling me up from the ground, only letting out a chuckle as I winced in pain as my knees scraped against the gravel, leaving open wounds on my lower legs.

The figure held me tightly against himself, placing a knife in front my neck in an attempt to frighten me, however it didn't take me long to notice that the knife was unused and completely blunt. I sighed a little in relief, but I was careful not to let my attacker know that I had located his Achilles' heel, "looks like ya boyfrien' made a run fo' it," he chuckled, making me grimace at the thought of having to deal with Liam's actions, "so then missy, wha' am I gonna do wit' ya," I bit my lip, praying he wouldn't make the worst possibilities reality, "ya very pretty aren' ya?" I winced, having a feeling that I knew the intended direction of this conversation; it wasn't a direction that I desired either, "it'd be a shame at ruin such a pretty face," I shivered, panic flooding my brain as I attempted to construct some sort of escape plan, "be a good girl for me then."

He pushed me against a nearby wall, his green eyes illuminated in an eerie way by a nearby streetlight. Grinning in a devious manner, he diverted his attention to his trousers, which he seemed all to eager to remove. Taking my chance, I pushed him backwards - hard. Not letting him have a chance to make an advance on me, I aimed a kick at his balls, landing it right on target, causing him to fall back in pain and I quickly took the opportunity and made a run for it, only to be pulled back my a sweaty grasp on my right ankle.

Cursing under my breath, I remained silent as he pulled me around, slowly getting to his feet and smirking at me. This wasn't a playful smirk from Liam O'Donovan, it was an menacing and almost sinister smirk from a dangerous stranger in a dark alleyway, he tutted patronisingly, "tha' wasn't very good were it?" he grinned taking a step towards me in a way that intimidated me hugely, "naughty girls get punished," he aimed a blow at my stomach, sending me crashing down against wall, releasing cries of pain both at the impact of his fist and as my back scraped down the shoddy brickwork.

I remained motionless, falling in and out of a state of consciousness as he aimed blow after blow at me, my world blurring into a mix of pain and fear. I lost the feeling in my right leg by a powerful kick to my shin, which sent a wave of excruciating pain up through my body, he seemed to notice my pained expression and aimed another blow in the same spot, doubling the amount of pain I had to endure. I was only left with the somewhat disturbing thought that it would end eventually - one way or another.

"Oi!" my senses alerted at that shout, as if it triggered something deep indie my brain - something I just couldn't place my finger on. The shout seemed to have the same effect on my attacker, giving me temporary relief from the increasing pain, however I was in too much pain to even think of escaping, "get off 'er," my vision blurred, so I remained listening as my attacker made a run for it, however the other voice didn't seem to make any attempt to follow me. Instead I heard footsteps drawing closer to me and I tried as hard as I could to cling onto the real world, incase I needed to defend myself from this person, but to be honest I was hardly in a state to fight off an attacker.

I made no attempt to refuse as the person picked my limp body up, carrying my half conscious self in his arms. I listened to his soothing whispers, even though in my current state of pain, I couldn't decipher the sounds into words and then the words into sentences, the sound of his voice comforted me in a strange way, as if my subconscious self knew that this person was entirely safe and that they would look after me. Trying to see through the pain that lapped over my body like waves, (waves that felt like tsunamis) I forced my eyes open, longing for a glimpse at whoever was carrying me. I grinned, knowing the face all too well. I closed my eyes letting my self slip into an unconscious state - I was safe.


	53. Nothing

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry once again for the late update :L It's easier for me to remember on weekdays as it's the first thing I do when I get back from school (usually :3) Spent the whole day practicing my guitar :L At least it's productive ;P**

**angelwhovian: *hands fairy cake* Yay for your Doctor Who name :D Thank you! :3 Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Misty Rhain: *hands fairy cake* Thank you for your review :) Ooh, thanks :3 **

**SparklieeFairy: *hands fairy cake* Thank you for reviewing :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Linneagb: *hands fairy cake* Thanks for reviewing :D Hope you like reading this chapter :)**

**LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *hands fairy cake* Haha, you'll have to wait and see ;P Thanks for your review :)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands fairy cake* Thanks :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Linda: *hands fairy cake* You'll have to see ;P Thanks for reviewing :)**

Slowly my eyes flickered open, gradually adjusting to the light. I blinked for a few seconds, reluctant to wake back into reality. I soon recognised my surroundings - hospital. I winced and glanced across at my self, shuddering a little as I realised at least a third of me was bandaged in someway or another, however when I tried to recollect previous events, I was completely and utterly unable. It was as if there was a section of my life that was black, too dark to see and easily forgotten.

Propping myself up with my elbows, I watched cautiously as Mike walked through the plastic curtain, grinned at me and took a seat at the end of the bed, "feeling better?" I rolled my eyes, not at all in the mood for Mike - he was either overly patronising or shouting at me, "so what happened then?" he made eye contact, automatically expecting me to pour out my life to him.

"You tell me," I sighed, avoiding Mike's gaze, "I can hardly remember anything," I clutched my forehead, desperately trying to recall the slightest thing from the previous night. He nodded at me, "can I see Liam?" I asked, no longer desiring to sit through endless false reassurance and everlasting questions, Mike poked his head out the curtain, smiled at me then left and Liam stood in his place.

We shared a grin, my mood lifting almost instantly, "alrigh' then, Hayley?" He perched himself on the end of my bed, caressing my leg in a way that soothed me and almost took the pain away - almost. "Shit got bad last night, huh?" he sighed, placing a hand of my stomach, gently caressing my swollen abdomen.

"I can't remember a thing," I sighed, making eye contact with him and biting my lip, "it's all black, I remember you arguing with Mike and then," I grimaced a little, making one final attempt to retrieve even a shred of my memories, "I'm here," the room lingered in a somewhat painful silence for a few moments, "it's strange really," my eyes drifted back into Liam's gaze, "so what happened?"

He sighed and I could sense that he wasn't too eager to relive these events, but for me he seemed willing, "we went into town," I nodded for him to continue, "I was so stupid, should've listened to ya," he shook his head, clearly regretful of whatever occurred, as we made eye contact once again, I tossed him a confused look, "we went into a dark alley, ya said not to. I didn' listen. We legged it from this guy, ya tripped and he caught ya. Once I'd noticed you were unconscious," I smiled at him, now aware of why he loathed this experience. In the silence we came to understand each other and we remained in a temporary euphoria neither of us dared to break.

"Hayley," I looked up, unsure as of what to do when I saw Rick Barber leaning against the curtain, "I'm sorry," Liam seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, however I chose to ignore him and smiled at Rick, who took a seat on a nearby chair, dragging it closer to the two of us, "I shouldn't have lashed out - it was stupid," he sighed and I nodded, wanting Rick as a friend not an enemy. After all, he could tell if you were lying in the blink of an eye, "how are you feeling?" we made eye contact for a moment, thankfully it was a gesture that Liam didn't appear to notice.

"Yeah, alright," I grinned at Rick, feeling Liam's hand on my stomach tense and I quickly sent him a glare, smirking a little at his shocked expression, "how long have I been out?" I asked, 'last night' could have been last week, or last year for all I know, however I doubted that it had been longer than a couple of days.

"About twenty hours," Rick explained, glancing down at his watch that I wasn't even aware that he wore, "so not too long," he smiled at me, glancing across at Liam for a moment and sending him a similar smile, which seemed to make him relax a little, "so how's the baby?" he asked, gesturing towards my stomach where Liam's hand lay.

"Why are you asking?" I sent Rick a puzzled glance, unsure as to the reasoning of his sudden question, "it's kind of out of the blue isn't it?" I grinned at Rick, however he didn't return my grin. He appeared to be lost in thought, with a slightly worrying expression on his face, "Rick?" I waved my hand in front of his face, instantly regretting my decision as a sudden, sharp pain shot through my arm. Liam jumped up and immediately helped me back into a comfortable position.

"You've been punched several times," I nodded at Rick, still confused as to his opinion, "and you're pregnant," he added, sighing at my failure to understand what he must have seen as simple, "the baby's obviously hurt as well," panic flooded my veins as realisation hit me. Stupid, stupid me! I'd been too busy worrying about my memory loss than the health of my baby - I hadn't even though of it.

Liam leaned over me, caressing my stomach, visibly biting his lip. After a few moments, he put his ear to my stomach, praying to hear movement. Standing up in obvious disappointment, his fist collided with a nearby wall - something that had become a habit of his lately. He noticed a nearby stethoscope, grabbing it from the desk and putting around his neck, he placed the end of my stomach, frantically moving it about. After a few seconds, he slowly stood up, sorrow visible in his eyes, "nothing."


	54. Rejected

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**angelwhovian: *hands cookie* Haha, I have a mega twist ;P Hope you like it :3**

**Misty Rhain: *hands cookie* Haha :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands cookie* Thank you :3 Haha :D **

**Linneagb: *hands cookie* Thanks for reviewing ;) Hope you like this chapter :P**

**Mr Zeze: *hands cookie* You'll have to find out ;P Enjoy this chapter :D**

**Sophiejayne: *hands cookie* Read this chapter to find out ;) Thanks for reviewing :D**

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

I dragged my feet slowly across the gravel path, shivering a little in the icy breeze, which I had underdressed for. I bit my lip, concentration winning, as I forced my self off the easy route - something that I wasn't usually capable of. In my left hand, I clutched a single white lily, squeezing the stem a little too tightly. I sighed as horribly painful memories flooded my head.

_A little girl dressed in a black dress that seemed out of place on her frail frame and slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair, which streamed out across an array of directions in the frosty winter breeze. She didn't quite know what was happening, except the fact that it was a sorrowful occasion, she felt a little out of place in the sea of tearful old ladies who all insisted on stating 'how she'd grown,' yet she didn't recognise a single one. Uneasily, she tried on a smile, grinning gingerly at the guests as she walked past, making eye contact with a particularly stern old lady, (who she took an immediate dislike to) her smile faded as she noticed the glare that had been directed at her. She shivered a little and looked away, seeking comfort in her father. He held her hand in reassurance, gave it a little squeeze then fell back into the pit of sorrow, leaving the little girl to watch in dismay, slightly tightly holding onto what little she had left. She didn't resist as she followed the mob of tear stained faces into a small church, she took a seat on the very edge of a bench, budging away from the wrinkly, old hag of a lady who was seated next to her. Still unsure as to what she was here for or why she needed to be crying, she looked up at her father for reassurance, but his eyes were emotionless, sorrowful and elsewhere. She glanced forward and listened to the vicar's speech in the same manner you would listen during a boring lesson: hardly at all, only listening to the snippets of information your brain wished to. Her hearing perked up a little, as she heard her mother's name - Rachel Louise Samson. Of the few words she could understand from the extravagant ones the vicar used, she gathered one word - death. And she soon pieced together the information: her mother was dead and she needed to be crying._

I shook myself from the painful memories, as I reached a single tombstones, standing out from the others with its strange carvings. My mother was an eccentric, yet loving woman, her mind a complete mess and her friends not far from it. They had made this stone for her. There were mottos and sentences in several languages scrawled across the stone, someone carved in and others marked on. Pictures were scattered beside them, a decent portion of them displaying religion and the others were symbols - the kind you might get as a tattoo. Through all the mess, there were words I could see clearly - no clever meanings, crazy diagrams, just plain, simple English words: 'Rest in Peace, Rachel Louise Samson - 1969 to 2005.'

I pushed the lily in the ground before the headstone, caressing the edges slightly, whispering under my breath, "look after your grandson in heaven," I smiled as I forced back the tears and took a few steps to my right, stopping at a smaller, less standoffish grave, inscribed with only the words: 'Rest in Peace, Chase Samson - 2012.' Soon after his heart had stopped, I found out he was a he. Chase Samson deserved to live. Life was too cruel. A part of me felt as if I shouldn't had to survived, yet I had. Why was I the lucky one? Or should I say unlucky - the one left behind in a world of sorrow after everyone has gone. Anyway, I still had to give birth to Chase, even if he was dead. It was too late for him to be surgically removed now.

A single tear fell down onto the dry mud beside his headstone. I watched as it rejuvenated the earth around it for only a brief moment, before life decided to kick in, pulling it back down with the rest of the ground. In the hands of life, no one, nothing had special privileges. I sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my eye, slowly standing up and turning away from my past, before I no longer had the guts to. I made my way through the graveyard, soon arriving at the park beside which had a extremely cheery atmosphere for a park neighbouring with a graveyard, however after that place I suppose anything appeared happy - happier than me at least.

I made eye contact with Liam, who sat sprawled across a nearby bench, flashing a grin in my direction, attempting to brighten my mood. He wasn't too keen on graveyards. He didn't say why, yet I wasn't in the mood to question him, so I linked hands with him and we set off on our journey back towards Elm Tree.

"Ya miss 'er?" I nodded, biting my lip, secretly praying that Liam wouldn't delve into a conversation centred on my mother. After all, this was a subject I'd rather not bring up, let alone allow Liam to make mediocre jokes about. Yet that was how he came and I loved him for that - being himself, "how long 'til," he paused for a moment, not quite daring to speak the words that had haunted both our minds for so long, "ya know," he gestured towards my stomach.

I sighed, not only because of Liam's suddenly inadequate conversational skills, but the thought of it - giving life to something dead. It was just wrong. I don't think I could even look at Chase's dead body, laying motionless, lifeless, rejected by life.


	55. Understatement

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Linneagb: *hands chocolate santa* Haha, I know, it's October. I saw one in the shop today and was like what the hell... :L Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands chocolate santa* Yeah :3 Sorry, haha. Trust me, it gets better ;P Thanks for your review.**

**Mr Zeze: *hands chocolate santa* Haha, trust me, I have something enormous up my sleeve ;P Thanks for your review ;)**

**Misty Rhain: *hands chocolate santa* Ahh, sorry about your Auand and her son :( Thank you for reviewing :)**

We soon arrived back at the Dumping Ground, Mike walked passed as we tossed off our shoes and gave us an annoyed glare, opening his mouth to scold us, but stopping himself. I guessed he was used to the fact that we left Elm Tree as and when we felt like it, with not a thought to inform him, let alone ask his permission. I flashed a grin at Liam, enjoying the feeling of sneaking out becoming such a habit that we were no longer scolded for it. He sent a grin right back in my direction, the same thought also crossing his mind.

"Hayley," I looked up, kicking off my converses and glancing back for a moment as a the bang of their collision with the wall behind me alerted my senses. I glanced back forward, taking a second to process the identity of the figure in front of me and ponder what the hell he might want. I soon came to a conclusion of my first question - Rick - however the latter was hardly as simple, "a word?" his desire to speak with me somewhat alarmed me, since I was aware that he had really forgiven me since our incident many months ago. Well it wasn't as if he blatantly ignored and secretly loathed my existence, we just weren't friends, which turned out to be something I'd missed more than I had initially imagined.

I glanced back at Liam, who too appeared to be skeptical of Rick's sudden friendliness, yet he noticed my gaze and gave me a reassuring a nod and his trademark grin. Turning back to face Rick, I made eye contact with him and we stood in each other's gazes for a moment, trapped inside a silence, which neither of us seemed to have the knowledge of how to break, rendering us stuck in the awkwardness of the moment, however a quick cough from Liam soon fixed our situation, "yeah, erm, what do you want to talk about?" I asked rather gingerly, blushing a little under Rick's gaze - a gesture I really should have prevented. Oh come on Hayley! Your boyfriend is standing right behind you!

"Stuff," he muttered, soon realising the inadequacy of his response and quickly became embarrassed, blushing slightly himself, "I need to apologise, explain. Please," his expression turned soft and I didn't even bother to process his words before agreeing - well done Hayley. Shall I just blindly sign the contract for my own death? I suppose that's a bit of an overreaction to just agreeing to talk to Rick Barber, after all, he wasn't a murderer. At least I hope not, "in private," it was extremely obvious as he attempted to avoid eye contact with Liam, who immediately seemed wary of the current situation, however I nodded regardless, not giving it a second thought. After all, irrationality was my middle name. Hayley Irrationality Samson. Actually it's Michelle, but that's a shit name (sorry if you're called Michelle, but it's the truth.)

Rick gestured down the hallway and I followed the direction of his hand, not daring to glance back at Liam, incase his chocolate brown gaze managed to convince me otherwise. We stood behind the corner and I leaned back against the wall, my swollen stomach jutting out in an awkward position, "so," I sighed, making eye contact with Rick, "what's up?" I smiled at him, attempting to brighten the dreary and somewhat awkward atmosphere - a gesture very typical of Liam O'Donovan.

"I'm sorry," Rick sighed, his gaze quickly escaping mine, causing a sudden irritation towards Rick's sort of 'sixth sense' to spark, "it's my fault Hayley," I sent him a puzzled glance, surely it was mine - we were together and as soon as opportunity struck, I was snogging Liam O'Donovan, "I lashed out. I'm so sorry, I really lost it," I nodded in reassurance, not quite wanting this conversation to slip into a topic that made me feel slightly uneasy, "I don't really blame you. We're only really meant to be just friends. You love him, not me," I opened my mouth in a natural reaction to relieve him from his sorrow, "don't Hayley. You know it's true," I couldn't find words, unsure if a simple apology would cover it or if for once in my life I should have the initiative to shut my mouth.

"Okay," I grinned, pulling Rick into a hug, but this hug was nothing more than a friendly gesture and I intended that it remained that way, Rick seemed to be on my wavelength, so I found no rational cause to worry, however since it's me, I have absolutely no concept of rationality and I will have completely and utterly misjudged the whole situation, "friends?" I pulled away, making eye contact before he had the chance to escape, not that he'd have any reason to. After all, we were on good terms now, or at least that's what I hoped.

"Yeah," he grinned and I could not refuse the offer of returning his gesture, "friends. How long until you have to give birth?" he locked me in his gaze, seeming handling the situation much more maturely than Liam, however Liam O'Donovan could hardly be described as 'mature', I shrugged, wincing as I had to delve into painful memories to recall a date the doctors had thrown at me.

"Next few days," shit. I was utterly unaware of the date of this event, I really hold be more organised, however if I'm honest, that's really not my style. Rick tossed me an expression if shock, which soon morphed into one of sympathy and he passed me a reassuring smile, "I'm a bit nervous," my gaze drifted to my feet as I began to realise what a colossal lie that was, "actually, that's an understatement."


	56. Life's Cinema

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Janie: *hands strawberry lace* She's giving birth to a stillborn, probably should've cleared that up :L**

**angelwhovian: *hands chocolate santa* Haha, there you go ;P Thanks for your review :3**

**Linneagb: *hands strawberry lace* Thanks for reviewing :D Hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Mr Zeze: *hands strawberry lace* Should've cleared this up, but basically she's having a stillborn :L**

**strawberrymagic01: *hands strawberry lace* Haha, yay Rick :3 Thanks for reviewing ;)**

A wave of crippling pain shook me, causing me stagger backwards, leaning against the wall for a support and an opportunity to catch my breath. As a second wave thrashed through my body, I bent over a little, wincing, but over all managing to hold in my inner screams. I looked up, only have the chance to make eye contact with Rick before the third wave came - harder and considerably more painful than the first two. After catching my breath, I looked up once again, praying that I had some time to recover before the fourth wave would strike. I was annoyed to see that Rick remained standing utterly stationary a few metres away from me, "for fuck's sake," I felt the start of the fourth wave begin it's ascent on my already braking frame, however I needed to finish my sentence, "get Liam," I let go as soon as Rick dashed around the corner, I fell to the floor, only having the strength to push myself up into a sitting position, my weight pushed against the wall and to wait for Liam and Rick's hopefully soon reappearance.

Relief flooded my veins as I caught sight of them rushing around the corner. Rick's expression was a little panicked, confused and dazed, yet there was that element of concern that seemed to have taken residence in his expression. On the other hand, Liam's was pure horror. He immediately rushed towards me and entwined our hands, in an attempt to comfort me. In the extreme torture I was suffering, it didn't make the slightest ounce of difference, but I flashed Liam a feeble smile to reassure him, "it's comin' ain't it?" I nodded, biting my lip and grimacing as yet another wave crippled my body, "get Mike," I looked up to see Rick nod and turn around, presumably in search of Mike.

Liam crouched down to my level and pressed a gentle kiss to lips, a concerned expression on his face as we reluctantly pulled away. He placed a hand to my forehead, "ya burnin' up," he caressed my cheek and I simply grinned, not having the energy to toss back a joke, "hold on Hayley. Mike'll be 'ere in a min," I nodded, leaning forward and releasing a muffled shriek of pain as the worst wave of pain (so far) hit me.

My world blurred a little and I lay there stuck between consciousness and sleep, helplessly banging on the window to my life as I watched Liam fuss over me, overreacting as usual. I need to let him know I was okay, but life was cruel and it was obviously not in the best mood today. Soon, Rick and Mike rushed over and I watched as if I was in a cinema as the film of my life unfolded. There's only one reason why my life has been made into a film: I highly doubt it'd have a happy ending. The lights dimmed a little as I felt my limp body being slowly lifted and carried out through the hallway, the front door and into the mini van. Mike pushed my seemingly lifeless body into one of the back seats, quickly strapping me in and letting my uncontrolled limbs sprawl about as they wished. Liam jumped in, Rick following him, both blatantly ignoring Mike's shouts of disapproval, however he eventually got in himself and shoved the key in, driving off at such a speed that would probably get you a fine, even on a motorway.

My consciousness refused to fade throughout the entire journey, so I forced to watch the two boys argue, mainly about my well being. "She should've never gone off wit' ya," Liam spat, hate being fired through the air. Normally Mike would have stepped in, however that seemed to be the least of his priorities at this moment. Liam took another shot at Rick, unsatisfied with his pacifistic silence, "now she's out cold, but she's burnin' like 'ell!" He snapped aiming another shot at Rick with his verbal slingshot, which appeared to have an inbuilt poisoning system.

"Give it a rest Liam," Rick let out a sigh of annoyance, sending Liam a disproving glare as opened his mouth to fire another poison spiked sentence, "it's nobody fault. Look, she's going in to labour. There's nothing we can do, but wait," Liam seemed unsatisfied with the answer he received and began to raise the standard of his attacks, hoping to get a response, "she'll be fine as soon as she gets to the hospital," Rick sent Liam a sharp glare - one intending to shut him up. However, this is Liam O'Donovan we're talking about - stubborn, arrogant Liam O'Donovan. My boyfriend.

"She won' be will she," Rick sent Liam a puzzled expression, dropping all of his previous attempts to quieter him, instead gesturing at him to continue, "her mum died givin' birth to her little brother," Liam sighed, placing his head in his hands. And then the realisation dawned upon me. Liam was right. Why would I be safe? After all, aren't things like this more likely in families? So great, that's me against world. We all who's going to win. The world wins everytime - everyone dies eventually. Everyone loses (well maybe except my English teacher - she is ancient.)

Silence lingered over the vehicle for the remains five or so minutes of the journey, each passenger deep in thought, or in my case, trapped in thought. Soon enough we arrived at the hospital and my state didn't seem to improve or worsen at least, so I'm guessing things could be worse. Wait, weren't those words jinxed? Yes, something's going to happen now - something bad. This won't go well, but I have no control - no way. So here I am, trapped in thought, watching as my life falls apart. The ashes watching the flames die.


	57. Miracle

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**angelwhovian: *hands smarties* Haha, ;P Hope you like what happens :3 Thank you for reviewing ;)**

**Linneagb: *hands smarties* Thanks for your review :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands smarties* Spoilers! Haha it might be, it might not :)**

The pain faded into a blur, yet my vision remained intact. I was forced to watch doctors and nurses constantly fuss over me, yet the absence of who I really needed there with me - Liam O'Donovan. I could hear the muffled yells of a cockney accent from what I assumed to be a few rooms away. This filled me with a sudden spark of hope and comfort: a reason to continue, the strength to carry on. To be honest, if giving up was an option, I would have taken it. But according to life, I don't get that privilege.

An abnormally powerful wave broke through the blurred world, which I eventually concluded was an anaesthetic, however the blurring occurred before I had even reached the hospital, so I passed the situation off as one of life's mysteries. Another wave, similar to the previous one broke through the blurring walls and I instantly sat up in my bed. Blinking rapidly as the extremely bright hospital lights shot daggers into my eyes. I wiggled my fingers and a wave of relief flooded me as I realised I was in control once again - I was alive. But it wasn't nearly over yet. This was only the beginning.

I instantly began to regret my return to reality as the full force if the excruciating pain hit me - hard. Praying that I could retreat back into my cinema of life, another wave shook me and I trembled under the pressure, every inch of my body shaking and panicking. "Push," a whisper from one of the nurses entered my head, like a ghostly whisper at first, something that just passed through your mind before you had the time to decipher it, however my mind soon kicked into action and realised exactly what it meant - push.

And that's what I did. My fists clenched into balls of pain fury, my teeth sunk into my bottom lip, which soon began to bleed, yet I made no attempt whatsoever to lower the pressure I put on it, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and pushed away my senses, pushed away my thoughts, my desires, anything vaguely irrelevant - gone. My whole body had no other purpose but to push, all of my energy was concentrated on my lower abdomen, I soon began to push in time with the waves of pain and I finally began to make progress. The situation was long and tiring, however my pain was sort of numbed, yet I was certain that there had been no anaesthetic injected into me. Hours passed yet and I still remained here, my only purpose to push. Push. Push. Push.

After what seemed like several hours, the pain slowly slipped away like sand in an colossal hour glass. I slithered upwards a little, the pain fading a little and concentrating only in the very tip of my body. I watched as a nurse snipped the umbilical cord and I looked at the mess of blood that lay on my bed below me. It was better off to think of it as a mess of blood and nothing more. It wasn't a baby - it wasn't alive and never alive. I couldn't get attached to something I'd never have. It's nothing more than a mess of blood, that just happened to have been residing in my womb for the last six or so months. This wasn't a baby; I wasn't a mother.

"It's out," I looked up into the eyes of a very sympathetic looking nurse, "I'm sorry," I nodded, praying she wouldn't go on, "not trying to think about it?" she asked, tossing a smile at me, I simply nodded, not bothering with words. Silence speaks louder than words - doesn't it? Or is that just a saying made to shut people up? Most likely.

A small and barely audible cry burst into the air. For a few moments, I remained utterly unresponsive, too lost in thought to process the importance of this barely heard din. However, I soon jumped into action, along with the nurse who had previously attempted to start a conversation with me. She pulled on a pair of plastic rubber gloves and brushed away some of the mess and a motionless baby's face appeared. She placed her stethoscope to it's chest and listened. Unsatisfaction was visible in her eyes, rendering no need for an answer. She lifted the lifeless figure, stopping in the middle of her actions as she noticed a tiny figure curled up in the mess. She quickly placed the baby down and picked up the smaller one, brushing away the blooded to see the baby slowly open it's tiny mouth and release a quiet cry. Twins.

The nurse grinned at me, evidently as shocked as I was. She brushed away the remained blood from the baby: my baby, before quickly placing it in a nearby incubator. She gestured to one of her colleagues, who made her way outside. I pushed my knees up to my chin, still in awe of life's sudden kindness. This little survivor needed a name, something strong, something meaningful, "is it a boy or girl?" I asked and the nurse turned around, evidently overly pleased with my decision to speak.

She made her way over to the incubator and glanced down at my baby - my survivor, "she's a little girl," she grinned at me, "I think she might pull through," relief flooded my veins - I couldn't lose her now. I had instantly become enormously attached to my little baby girl, shielded from life's harsh and bitter spite by her twin brother.

Liam burst into the room, instantly walking towards the incubator and glancing in awe at the little girl, "she's your daughter you know?" I grinned and Liam looked across at me, an enormous grin plastered across his face, "you got any ideas for names?" I asked as Liam took a seat on the edge of my bed, seemingly fascinated by our daughter's unlikely survival.

"Can I suggest one?" I looked up to see the nurse grinning down at us and I nodded for her to continue, "Eva, it means life."

**A/N: Only the epilogue after this :( I may write a sequel, details will be in the epilogue.**


	58. Epilogue

**Thanks for reviewing. Thank you everyone for supporting me :) Please don't skip over the author's note, it's essential that you read it :3**

**Sophiejayne: *hands ice lolly* I think I will do :) Wow, thanks! That really brightened my day :3**

**angelwhovian: *hands ice lolly* Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the sequel just as much :)**

**SparklieeFairy: *hands ice lolly* Thanks! :3 Hope you like my concept for the sequel :)**

**LivingTheBeatOfSummer: *hands ice lolly* Haha, I think you'll like the sequel :) Go Evie!**

**Mr Zeze: *hands ice lolly* Thank you :3 I had the idea at like 11pm and was like 'I need to write NOW! Who cares if I have school tomorrow? Let's say I drunk a load of coffee that morning ;P**

**Linneagb: *hands ice lolly* Thank you :3 I hope you enjoy the epilogue :)**

**strawberrymagic01: *hands ice lolly* Thank you very much :D Hope you enjoy the sequel ;)**

_EIGHT YEARS LATER_

An eight year old girl was sitting in a plastic blue chair, her knees pulled up to her face, mainly because she is certainly not advantaged by her height, she stands only at three feet and nine inches, meaning only the tips of her toes touch the floor if she dangled her legs from the chair. She glanced around the room, unsure as to why she was here and what on earth was going on. That's the problem with adults: they never explain anything. They just ignore you and then expect you to instantly know.

The only clues she had was the golden plaque on the door to her right. She hardly excelled at reading, therefore she could only make out a few words: 'Do not enter ... ... of ... worker Mrs Smythe.' She assumed Mrs Symthe was the name of the woman who owned that room, however during the time she had spent sat in that seat (she guessed it to be at least three hours, whereas in reality it had been no longer than twenty minutes).

"Hello sweetheart, are you okay?" she looked up to see a woman of about thirty, dressed in a tweed blazer that aged her by about twenty years and a brown pencil skirt that reached her knees. The girl paused for a moment, taking time to get an accurate first impression of this woman, before deeming her harmless enough and plainly nodding, "your social worker, Mrs Symthe is ready to see you now," the woman held out her hand, presumably to help the girl up, however she ignored it and made her own way to the door, not bothering to knock and pushing the door open to reveal a middle aged woman, who sat sipping coffee behind a wooden desk in the centre of the room. As she noticed the girl's presence, Mrs Symthe's face gained an expression of shock and bewilderment, but after a moment she regained her calm and gestured for the girl to take a seat - a gesture she knowingly ignored.

"So," Mrs Symthe pulled on a smile, that even to an eight year old was obviously fake, "are you going to tell me your name?" she asked in an embarrassingly patronising tone, however the girl remained unresponsive, folding her arms impatiently, "I'm Mrs Symthe," the woman gestured towards herself, speaking in a slow and monotone voice that visibly irritated the girl.

"I know," the girl snapped, rolling her eyes and resuming her impatient position. Mrs Symthe smiled, overly pleased with the two words she had manage to coax from the girl, even though the method that was successful was entirely unintentional. She then gestured, begged for more from the girl that stood before her, "Evie," Mrs Symthe smiled once again, writing down the name she had recently heard on what would be Evie's 'file'.

"Do you have a second name?" Mrs Symthe asked, praying for an easy response, seemingly tired with stubborn children, "mine's Symthe, what's your's?"

"I don't know," Mrs Symthe sighed, clearly disappointed, "but Evie's just a nickname, my real name's Eva," the woman smiled, proceeding to scribble down yet more information about Evie. "I have a question: what's happening?" Evie asked, demanding the truth, desperate to receive a straight answer.

"You're going into a care home," she noticed Evie's confused expression, "the Rossers were only looking after you until you grew up a bit, hopefully you won't stay in the care home for long."

Evie nodded, "my real mum and dad will come back for me and then I will have a normal life," Mrs Symthe, paused for a moment, unsure how to break through this little girl's euphoria with the reality of the situation.

"That might be a while, your mummy and daddy can't look after you right now. They were only young when they had you," Evie's face fell, "another family can look after you though," she smiled, however it didn't seem to affect Evie's happiness.

"Why? Won't my mum and dad mind?"

Evie demanded, tears dwelling in the corners of her eyes, however she knew it was essential that she didn't cry.

"I'm sorry Evie," Mrs Symthe picked up the telephone from her desk and began to tap in a number, "I'm calling your new care home: Elm Tree House."

**A/N: So guys, you want a sequel? It will be centred on Evie's story to discover her past. She'll meet a few familiar characters along the way and we'll find out about Elm Tree eight years later. I will need lots of OCs be care kids if you like this idea. Harry will be the only one still there and he'll be fifteen :O Haha, I know :L**

**I'm considering two names, however I am open for suggestions. They are 'Promises To Myself' and 'Happy Eva After'. You see what I did there? ;P**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and stuff :D To be honest, when I wrote the first chapter, I really didn't see myself committing to this story had finishing it :L But I did! :D**


	59. Explanation

I'm so sorry guys about not updating for ages :( I have a reason though, so please listen. Firstly our internet router broke, so I spent the past week or so writing non stop and I actually managed to finish the sequel. However, my computer just died, I'm not very tech savvy so I can't really describe it better than this: it remains unresponsive and I did a system restore, however my desktop froze upon start up. Therefore I have bought a new computer (it's a Mac yay! :P) unfortunately all of the chapters were stored on my computer and due to my lack of internet I could not upload them to the document manager. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to completely rewrite a whole story.

I hope you can understand this. This last week or so was really bad. I feel really disheartened to write and I logged on today (I got my internet back yesterday) and I saw an anonymous reviewer flaming this story and Blue. I deleted the reviews and I know this shouldn't get to me, but I have a lot to think about in real life as well. So I'm really sorry guys, but I do have lots of ideas for one shots =)

Sorry.


End file.
